Boy or Girl?
by Impossible-Twins
Summary: Christmas is three days away and Bella and Edward still haven't bought any Christmas presents. They're going to Esme and Carlisle's cabin for Christmas break, in Alaska… But Bella's pregnant. Will there be an early Christmas surprise?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Story written by Charlotte._

_Originally this was meant to be a Christmas one-shot, but it got longer and longer as I was writing it and took longer because I was also writing chapters for Missing Alice… So I've decided to separate this short story into four chapters and an epilogue instead of one huge long one. It's Easier to read then! Good news though, I've written them all and I will update every couple of days. _

_**Boy or Girl? :**__ Christmas is three days away and Bella and Edward still haven't bought any Christmas presents. Their going to Esme and Carlisle's cabin for Christmas break, in Alaska… but there's one problem. Bella's pregnant and her due date is a month away. Will there be an early Christmas surprise?_

_Sound good? Then read on and please review! I'd love to know what you think, I'm a little nervous with writing this on my own with no help from Carrie-Ann, so I hope you all like it!_

_Oh and one more thing, I've made some Boy or Girl? graphic art for this story. So if you want to take a look at that, just click on the link provided on our profile along with a few other photos of presents and things to go with the story!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs:**__ Bella and Edward_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

**BPOV**

_Christmas_, a time of year I dread the most. If there was the one celebration in this world… actually, scratch that. _Two_ celebrations in this world that I wish I could just erase forever, this would be one of them… along with my birthday. I'd be happy to just age, know I've aged on that specific day, September 13th and just carry on with my everyday routines; there was just no need for the theatrics that came along with that day, or this coming holiday… _especially_ with a hyperactive pixie as a sister-in-law, who insists on going over the top and makes it her mission to embarrass me to high heaven. I sighed heavily, alerting my beautiful husband, letting him know that I was awake.

"Morning, love." He pulled my body up his carefully until my head was slightly above his so he could access my neck where he trailed light kisses from my collarbone and up, stopping at my jaw, then repeating the cycle going back down. My whole body felt like it was melting into jelly. I chuckled lightly; I loved how he could take away all my stress with just one simple loving gesture.

"Morning, beautiful." I smiled as I called him that for the second time today, he was truly breathtaking. "What time is it?" I looked over this shoulder at our alarm clock which read 9:00am. I turned my attention back to him, enjoying the way his lips moved swiftly over my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

We've been together for ten years since we were both sixteen years of age and I moved to Forks after my mother's car accident. Her tragic death crushed me completely when she left me at age fifteen, but Charlie's love and affection soon made me feel at home there. I'd forgotten at the time how much I truly missed him after growing up in Phoenix with my mother since they separated when I was three. Forks was never a place I longed to visit, so my dad used the summer holidays as a time for him to get away from the cold and he took me off to various countries, always surprising me each year with a new destination. I had the best times with him growing up; he always made me look forwards to those holidays… _and I'm not a girl who likes surprises._

But when my mum died, that all changed… I had no choice but to move to Forks. I was so distraught over what happened that it wasn't something I cared about, I didn't even give it a thought… I just simply knew that that was going to be my new permanent home. It never bothered me though, even when the odd thought slipped threw my numb state of mind that it was going to be cold, as long as I was with my dad I wouldn't have cared if we lived in a cardboard box. With him I was home.

It took me a while to get my life back on track, to finally take in what people where saying around me. I was a walking zombie… that was until I met Edward. I finally looked deep within and found the old Bella, the Bella that was sometimes sarcastic, clumsy and down to earth, all with the help of this fantastic human being currently tangled up with me under our bed sheets.

"What are you thinking about?" His warm breath on my neck sent more goose bumps up my arms as he pulled away to dazzle me with his crooked smile.

"About when I moved to Forks and I met you… I don't think I will ever get used to the fact that your _mine_." I giggled and he nuzzled his nose into my neck, taking in my scent and humming with pleasure before he pulled away to give me yet another heart stopping smile.

"You are silly sometimes. The way you think of me is just ludicrous." He chuckled to emphasize his point but I saw the sparkle of joy behind his eyes, no matter his statement, he loved the compliments. He hated it though when I said I thought I wasn't good enough for him, that he was meant for someone with much more class, better looks and _a lot_ more grace. He always reminded me that I was everything he ever looked for in a girl, choosing those moments to make me blush scarlet, as he would continue with his compliments until I moaned and had to shut him up with a hard kiss… which I felt coming right now. "I'm the one who should be-" He was cut off as we both stared down at the large bump in-between us. "I swear our little nudger is going to be a football player the way he kicks at you, are you okay? I hope he didn't hurt you." Worry etched his face and I laughed at his petty worries.

We had taken to calling our baby, our little nudger. We didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl, but Edward had convinced himself it was a boy. Again, to say I was a girl who hated, loathed and despised surprises, this was one surprise I was excited about. I was currently eight months pregnant and ready to pop sometime after new years… I had one more month left of waiting, just _one_ month and our little nudger would be born to this world…

Either, our charming little prince, Edward Junior Carlisle Charlie Cullen or our beautiful princess, Elizabeth Isabella Esme Renee Cullen… _I know_, there a mouthful… but we couldn't decide who's names to pick for the middle names, so we decided to just add them all in; which caused a divide in the family. Edward, Carlisle and Charlie were rooting for a boy, while me and Esme were praying for a girl. If we were to cave in to the rest, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett would have their names in too, but the names are long enough as it is…

Many nights we had spent coming up with first names, Edward argued about Edward Junior, insisting it wasn't fair that he had credit in our little nudgers name if it was a boy and I had nothing in the title if it was a girl… truth be told, I was never a huge fan of my name. Isabella annoyed me to no end and what annoyed me further, was having to remind people to call me Bella. So he put his foot down and told me that I had no choice but to have Isabella in the name, if it was the baby girl I was hoping most for. I wanted to argue but his authority was as major turn on, so I didn't push it further, instead I took advantage of the heat we shared in that moment.

I shook my head and blushed as my thoughts run off course. "You worry too much, you know that?" I didn't give him time to answer as I pressed my lips firmly onto his. Being pregnant was a wonderful experience, but was a major buzz kill when I wanted to kiss Edward. It was awkward and uncomfortable… I couldn't just launch into a kiss like I used to be able to do. I couldn't mould my body against his; feel the electric pull as our skin made contact. No, instead my huge bump had me straining my neck just to give him one simple tender kiss in the morning.

He sensed my mood swing, as my lips became less urgent and my body tensed. "Just one more month to go…" His velvet voice trailed off in a whisper against my lips, his voice melted me once more.

"I can't wait." I whispered back, giving him countless small, chaste kisses.

"Me… neither." He whispered back in-between them, until a painful kick hit my bladder. I pulled apart from him and he chuckled as he watched me sprint from the bed, as graceful as Bella Cullen could be; which nearly had me fall flat on my ass. I was bad with co-ordination and having this huge bump hiding my feet from my view didn't help one bit. "Hurry back, its cold without you." He called as I reached our en-suite bathroom, before I shut the door.

I sat down on the toilet and called back. "Oh shut up you. You don't have a damn wannabe ballerina kicking and thrashing at your bladder." I snapped and I immediately felt bad. "Sorry love." I called and my mood instantly went calmer once I was relieved from the pressure. Another thing I disliked about pregnancy, besides the disappointment that I couldn't kiss my husband properly, was the fact that I went to the toilet about fifty times a day because this little nudger lived up to her name. I flushed the toilet and glanced at my reflection.

My skin was glowing, with what people called the 'pregnancy glow'. Being pregnant made my cheeks slightly fuller, my breasts have gone up two bra sizes and my ass has ballooned. Another bad thing about pregnancy was the weight I had gained, it constantly made me self-conscious. But Edward, being lovable and knowing the right things to say, said it was perfectly naturally and it only added to the attraction he held for me before. There was no denying the sincerity in his words every time I moaned and ranted at him. The first time this happened, when he threw those compliments my way, I couldn't help but let him squirm a little at his words. I suddenly giggled at the memory…

"_Look at this." I grabbed as my ass as I stared in the mirror. "And this…" I continued to grab the places where the weight gain had hit me the most. "I look like a giant balloon!" I continued to moan as I circled in front of the mirror, my eyes growing wider as I took in my new body… it wasn't so bad, in fact I always hated how thin I was before, I always wanted to put a bit of weight on my bones. My mother always tried to pack food down my throat, saying she didn't think I was being healthy enough… but I was healthy! I even ate junk food as my guilty pleasure everyday, snacking on a chocolate bar and other crap; I just couldn't for the life of me put on weight._

"_You look fine; stop stressing yourself out, it's not good for the baby you know." He pointed out while standing behind me and giving me glares that told me he thought I was completely crazy with my judgments. _

"_How can you find me attractive? I look hideous!" I moaned as I turned to face him, my huge stomach sticking out a mile long… I knew I was being silly, I wasn't even that big yet but my hormones were all over the place, it was hard to keep just one emotion under control._

"_You." He took a step towards me, lust taking over his gaze. "Look." He closed the gap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Incredibly." He brushed his lips against my neck, my breath catching in my throat. "Sexy." He whispered below my ear, kissing the spot passionately, sending a chill down my spine. "In fact…" He pulled away, running his hands down my hips and wrapping them around my ass, making my eyes almost pop out of my head. "You've never looked sexier." He whispered in my ear again before pressing his whole body against mine and crashing his lips hard and roughly to mine. While my head swam at his words, boosting my self-esteem, I couldn't resist the opportunity to wind him up and make him squirm. I remembered Rosalie telling me about the time she did this to Emmett; I nearly wet myself laughing and I told myself I'd do this to Edward one day when we were having a baby of our own… Here's my chance._

_It took all my willpower to pull away from the kiss and force a fake angry glare his way. I saw the surprise in his eyes and I almost cracked right then, but I fought against my laughter. "What did you say?" I snapped back, my voice harsh; I was impressed with my acting._

"_I said… that you have never looked sex_ier_…?" He trailed off making it a question, confusion laced every word as he said them slowly, thinking about them as he said them. I looked down and forced myself to huff at his words, my lips twitching as I looked down. "Bella love, have I said something wrong?" Hurt and shock were obvious in his voice and I almost cracked again._

_I looked up at him, throwing him an evil glare as he took his hands off of me and backed away. "Never. Looked. Sexier?" I said between my teeth. "So what… I wasn't as sexy before? Huh, Edward?" I stalked towards him, fighting every step not to laugh uncontrollably. _

_He backed away, his hands holding up in front of him in a defensive position, as fear prickled his expression. "I didn't… I didn't mean it… _that_ way… Bella… love… please… you know I didn't…" And then I laughed as his legs collided with the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it, his face worried, scared and shocked at my sudden mood swing. I launched myself on top of him, straddling his hips._

"_Oh my god." I gasped between my laugher. "You're… face…" I cracked up, no longer able to speak as I gasped for air and when he soon realised I was joking, his face was comical._

"_Why did you do that?" He shot back angrily through clenched teeth._

"_I couldn't resist." I wrapped my arms wound his neck and sighed as my laughter eased away. "I'm sorry." I chuckled and I could feel a new round of laughter building up as I remembered his expression. "But that was the funniest thing _ever!_" Just as I predicted, I rolled off of him and grabbed my sides in pain as my laughter took a new level. After seeing my new lighter mood he joined in and started to tickle me._

"_Think it's funny, huh?" He laughed along as I thrashed under his body… and then the baby kicked for the first time, stopping me from laughing and bringing shock back to his face. "Was that… did that… did the baby just kick?" He finally stuttered out, his mouth wide open as I nodded my head, my hand automatically grabbed my bump in the spot were it move. "Oh my god." He breathed out, moving his head to my stomach. As soon as his cheek pressed against me, I felt a kick again, right in his face. _

"_Wow, that's a weird feeling." I finally found my voice._

"_It doesn't hurt does it?" He sounded worried and I shook my head, hoping our baby would do it again. And as Edward placed his hands on my stomach, the baby kicked again. "I think the baby hates me…" He sounded really hurt and I thought quickly to bring back the happy mood._

"_The baby loves you, silly. I bet it's because he or she can feel your presence…" My words cheered him up as he looked at it from my perspective and as he pressed against me for the third time, I felt the baby move again. _

"_Our little nudger." He sighed and kissed my stomach, over and over again, all around my bump. "I love you little nudger… I can't wait to meet you." Tears welled in my eyes at his words and he looked up at me. "I love you." _

"_I love you, too." I looked away and down at my bump. "I love you, both." I brought my bottom lip into my mouth and smile at my little family._

That was one of my favourite memories. I sighed as I pressed my hands against my bump. "Are you coming back to bed or what?" His impatient tone sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Yeah." I called back. I washed my hands before going back to the bedroom; he was lying on his side facing me, his hand cupping his head as he stared at me with an expression which I couldn't quite place… "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm finding it very hard not to pin you down and-" He was cut off by his damn beeper. We both sighed frustratingly, knowing what it meant.

"Edward… you do realise what day it is don't you?" He looked up at me, apology written all over his face as he moved the covers off of him, but I wasn't ending it there. "Edward, I mean it!" He kept moving to shuffle off the bed. I waddled my way over and crawled up to him, trapping his gaze with mine. "Edward… its three days until Christmas. THREE DAYS!" I exaggerated.

"I know… I know…" He trailed off, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We haven't bought _any_ of the presents, for _anyone!_" This was partly true, we'd bought and already given a present to Rose and Emmett's kids but that was only one present out of the whole family. We had left everything until the last minute, we knew this was dangerous, we knew this would come to bite us both in the ass… but our lives have been so hectic these past few months; that we had completely forgotten about shopping. He was always called away at the hospital, he was one of the best along with Carlisle and he was very much needed there. I was busy being pregnant while trying to work from home. I worked for a book publishing company in Seattle where Edward and I, along with Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper currently live. My dad chose to stay in Forks, his job and his life is there, but the rest of us decided one by one to move to Seattle.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper moved there first, being the older three they went to university before Edward, Alice and I. Jasper studied history and is now teaching at a school near where Alice and he live… it killed her to be away from him for a whole year while she finished her high school years at Forks, but they were so strong they managed to survive the ache of a long distance relationship. After Emmett and Rosalie both came away from university, as the best new mechanics in Seattle, they opened up a garage with help from Carlisle and Esme, which is now known as the Cullen and Hale garage.

As soon as me, Alice and Edward were of age, we decided to go to university in Seattle too. Esme and Carlisle choose to move with us as they didn't want to be away from their children and they knew we would end up staying there. Alice studied fashion and now owns her own shop, which is filled with her own designs. Her shop is truly amazing and the best part is that I don't have to buy a single item of clothing; she passes them all onto me _for free_… it got better than that. When Rosalie first fell pregnant, Alice designed a whole range of maternity clothes wear for pregnant women, so I got all my free clothes whilst being pregnant too, that girl is a life saver.

I studied English whilst Edward had the long tiring course of studying to be a doctor… As soon as we both turned twenty, we knew we would be spending the rest of our lives together, so we bought our first house together, again with help from both our parents and side jobs whilst still studying. We're still living in it now, its cosy and perfect and the best family home. I never want to move from this place.

I took maternity leave at the beginning of December; my boss insisted that I finally took my leave as soon as it struck December 1st… Even though I had been working at home for a few months previous to that, I was thankful to not have to stress over my job and deadlines, it was nice to finally just concentrate on being pregnant. That didn't stop the fact that we still continued to leave buying presents until the last minute, we had seriously screwed ourselves over. _Big time._

"You can't go in. You just can't, Edward." I whined at him, my panic setting in.

"I know." He growled into his hands. "I'm going to have to go in and have a word with my dad. I think he's working today and he should be able to get me the day off earlier for the holidays…" His face frowned as he trailed off. "I've just been _so_ exhausted with the long hours that I forgot to ask him earlier this week; now Thomson's paged me saying that they need me in. Oh Bells." He brought me closer. "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me… This is going to be hard, especially if my dad's not in. I wonder if I could get Jake or Seth to cover for me." He was mumbling to himself now as he hugged my bump; resting his head on the top. I wove my fingers in his bronze hair, pulling lightly and scratching his scalp the way he loves it.

"You're not thoughtless, never think that. You've been stressed, it's understandable." I soothed him.

"You're too good to me." He pulled away and I instantly missed the contact, as did he by his expression and grumble. "How are you feeling today, anyway?" He cupped my cheek and he pulled his doctor tone on me.

"I'm a little uncomfortable today, not worse than yesterday… about the same. So I know I won't be so bad later on, I will be able to handle walking around for the day as long as we make some stops at coffee shops and the ladies room." I giggled; my bladder and our little nudger were both uncontrollable. Resting was vital as the heavy weight of my stomach hurt my ankles and quick rests made it easier to walk around longer. "The flushes haven't started yet, but I just don't have time to worry about that, we need to-" He cut me off with his hand.

"You don't need to do anything." He growled, I could tell he was in a sour mood.

I moved his hand from my mouth. "Yes, I do… were not going to your parent's cabin with no presents, that's just plain embarrassing." This is what I hated about Christmas. _Presents_… ugh, I even hated the word. I hated the fact that you had to _buy_ the presents, which meant _shopping_ and _stress_ and _boredom_ and _thought_ and _more stress _when you buy the damn thing, to think, wait, do they actually want this? Do they need this? Will they like this? Then when you settle around that damn, taunting tree – which screams what day it is – with your family, to pass the presents around, then there's worry over what you bought them _again_ and if their going to like it and you know that's what everyone else is thinking. So now you have eyes on you, watching your every move and expression, as you rip open your _presents_… it's just an awful experience and I want this holiday banned forever, along with birthdays. There's just no need for the embarrassment and attention.

Edward could read me like a book. "Stop over thinking it… if they don't like what we get them, then you know what?" He caught my attention. "Fuck 'em." I giggled at his sour mood, he never swore unless he was pissed off.

"Go to work… walk out if you have to, we need to go shopping. _Today_." I spoke the last word slowly, making sure it sunk in.

"Oh I will. We have seriously screwed up on this one, huh?" His mood hadn't improved, if there was one thing we had the most in common, it was our passion for shopping, we both loathed the experience… this was going to be a shopping day from hell. We hadn't even _discussed_ what we were going to get everyone. I moaned loudly as he left the bed.

"I _hate_ this time of year." I groaned.

"Me too… well, the buying presents part anyway." He walked to his dresser and pulled off his boxers, pulling on some fresh ones. "I can't believe I have to go in." He mumbled to himself and I had to chuckle at his mood swing.

"You know… the way you change moods so suddenly, people will start to question why your not the one carrying the baby. If anyone suffers from mood swings between us two, it's you." I knew it wasn't a good idea to push his mood, but I couldn't resist.

"Ha. Ha." He said, sarcasm lacing his tone. He pulled on some socks and a pair of black trousers and then moved to his wardrobe where he pulled out a fresh blue shirt and quickly put it on and walked over to me with a navy blue tie in his hand. I practically gaped, open mouthed at his abs as he walked up to me… nope, I'll never get used to his beauty. I crawled to the end of the bed and sat up on my knees, I reached out for him and then I pulled him as close and my bump would allow. I ran my hand up his chest causing him to moan and soften at my touch. I kissed his pecks, leaving a trail down his stomach and then back up; his eyes were full of lust, lost in the moment of passion. "You shouldn't do that to me, not now…" He growled again, but it wasn't a moody growl, it was a growl that said, I-want-you-right-now.

I giggled and started to button up his shirt as he tried to protest. "You need to get to work, the quicker you get there, the quicker you get back, the quicker we get shopping over with, the more time we have here…" I trailed off suggestively, quirking an eyebrow and giving him my best, sexy smirk.

"You're going to be the death of me." His tone was playful; I had done my job in making him happier. When I finished buttoning him up, I tied his tie for him and then he eagerly placed a tender, soft kiss on my lips before he was forced to part with a groan. He kissed my bump and whispered a "goodbye" before walking out of the room. "Hurry back." I called when he disappeared through the doorway.

"Promise." I heard him call. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" When I heard the front door shut, I sighed and sunk back, resting my hands on my bump. "One more month little nudger." I smiled happily as I felt the baby kick as a response. "Yep, _four more weeks_…" I moved back to the top of the bed and pulled the sheets back over me. I pulled out a pad from my bedside table drawer and a pen… "Hmm, now to make a list." I brought the pen to my mouth and bit the end, chewing it in thought. I knew this was going to be useless; I was never going to think of stuff on my own.

**EPOV**

"Goodbye, baby boy." I whispered quietly, hoping she didn't catch the last part. I have been waiting for my boy to be born, for what feels like an _eternity_. I am so damn excited to become a father, the suspense is truly killing me! When I found out that my Bella was pregnant, I had made sure she got the best doctor on the job (Jacob Black) to take care of her check up appointments, as I wasn't allowed to fulfil that duty myself, to my annoyance. I was there every time though, and as the weeks grew on and the time came when Jacob asked if we wanted to know the sex, we both refused to know and I've stayed true to my word…

But what Bella doesn't know is that my father and mother, along with my annoying brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie and my tiny pixie sister Alice and her husband Jasper, all know. Yep, that's the killer part. So many times I've bumped into my father at the hospital, he would beam with pride and it would be on the tip of my tongue to ask, is it going to be a boy? But I stayed quite, I couldn't do that to Bella, it was hard enough keeping the secret that they _all_ knew… Even Charlie knew after big mouth Emmett called him. It was horrible watching them all pretend that they either were praying for a boy or praying for a girl when they all knew what the little nudger was but they were good at hiding it… I still had no clue if it was a boy or girl and thankfully, neither did Bella.

I knew it was wrong to get my hopes up, but either way I would be thrilled if it was a boy _or_ a girl. If it did turn out to be the girl Bella was praying for, I would treat that baby girl like the princess she would be born as. I would be more than happy to have two women in my life that I could adore and cherish and love so deeply that I would literally die for them. But that goes without saying even now, Bella is everything to me, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Hurry back." She called and my heart swelled.

"Promise. I love you!" I called as I descended the stairs, heading out into the chilly air of December.

"I love you too!" I waited until she called back before I shut the door and locked up behind me. Snow was everywhere, which only worried me more. We had been so careless this Christmas leaving shopping until the very last minute. I groaned at the thought of having to ask my father to give me the day off early. I didn't know what it was going to be like today at the hospital, Christmas was a time full of joy and happiness, but also a time for accidents and trips to the emergency room. This was the only time of year that I hated working at the hospital… I've been so happy caught up in my life at the moment with Bella and our little nudger, that when a patient is wheeled in, that is in a life critical condition, it really puts a downer on my day when I have to tell their family that they either might not make it thru the night or they have already lost their loved one.

The snow and fresh ice crunched underneath my feet, I didn't like the idea of bringing Bella shopping in this. She was uncomfortable as it is without having to watch her step, which she was struggling to see at the moment because of her bump. I sighed again; I'll probably have to bring home a wheelchair, not like she would even take the option, not tough as nails Bella. Stubborn Bella… she always made things more difficult for herself. I walked up to my silver Volvo, snow covering her up and making me slightly angry. I loved this car, she was the first love of my life, until I met Bella that is. I've had her just over ten years now and she still runs smooth, I tapped the hood when I finally reached her. "Hey girl." I chuckled at myself.

I opened the back door bringing out a bag of salt for the path. I didn't want Bella tripping up when she came out here, I knew the streets in Seattle town would be clear for her to walk on, but out here it was thick with ice. Worry etched my face again, what were we thinking leaving this until the last minute? I sighed as I walked back up the path and sprinkled salt generously down it making sure I didn't miss one bit for her to catch her feet on. She was clumsy as it is, she didn't need ice to add to that. I laughed lightly and finished with the task at hand.

I climbed into my car once I was done, leaving the bag of sand next to the bin at the end of our pathway. I slammed the door shut causing shattering snow to fall to the ground in a heap, I shivered at the cold. I checked my beeper one more time. **Edward it's Thomson, you're needed in.**I sighed and threw it down on the empty seat next to me; I gripped the steering wheel and took in a few deep breaths… I just couldn't see how I was going to get out of this. I looked up at our bedroom window, through my now clear window. "Fuck, Edward!" I cursed loudly, growling as I did so. _Shit, shit, shit!!! _This was just _not_ good, what the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like my job is working at a clothing store or a book store… no, my job involves saving lives, if they need me to stay, there was nothing at all I could do.

I had a strong feeling my father wouldn't be in today, which would make my life complete hell and it would just be my bad luck. I had a stronger feeling that this day was going to be stressful and I was going to be doing some major grovelling if he wasn't in. I remembered Bella's words: "Go to work… walk out if you have to, we need to go shopping. _Today_." I knew we had to, I really didn't want to turn up to my parents cabin tomorrow night with no presents to share… the embarrassment of that thought was just unbearable to think of. It was a no, no. Presents were essential and they were getting bought. _Today._

We were setting off in the early hours of tomorrow morning, heading over to Alaska where my parents beautiful log cabin stood proud in knee deep snow. I was worried about the trip, what with Bella only a month away from giving birth and I was dreading the possibility of early labour, especially with it being so cold over there and snowy this time of year… but my parents really wanted us all to be there as a family, even Charlie is flying up with us. When my mother asked us the first time I'd turned down the offer because of my worries but then big mouth Emmett phoned to give me an earful. Let's just say it wasn't exactly the best night of my life.

"_That feels good." She sighed as I rubbed her feet. _

"_How are you feeling?" I ask her this about fifty times a day, I knew she hated it, but I was genuinely __concerned__ and I wanted everything to be as comfortable as possible for her. The idea of Bella suffering pained me to no end…_

"_Comfortable, the same as the last time you asked me… _five minutes ago_." She chuckled. "You honestly worry too much about me." She sighed but there was no mistaking the love and adoration in her eyes. I still don't understand how she can look at me that way… _I _was the lucky one! Yet she looked at me like she had just won the lottery._

"_It's because I love you." I winked at her and she blushed._

_The phoned shrilled near her ear and she picked it up after two rings. "Hello?" She answered while smiling at me, resting her head on the back of the couch. She was stroking her bump unconsciously as she studied her feet which were propped up on my legs where I was massaging them. "Hey Em." Emmett? What's he phoning for, I waited and stopped rubbing, expecting him to ask for me, but when Bella looked into my eyes I knew it wasn't. "I haven't heard anything about that." A frown slowly started to appear on her face. "What?" The frown turning even deeper, I wanted to rub the frown marks away, it didn't suit her. "Why did he say that?" She moved her feet from my lap and turned so she was sitting up. "Well I'm going to phone Esme and tell her otherwise." Emmett! I growled in my head. He _would_ land me in it deep… I was going to tell her about the trip to Alaska for the holidays, but I was too anxious about the idea with her being pregnant and due soon. She still kept her eyes locked on me, she was angry now. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later… I'll try not to." She said through gritted teeth. I gulped quite loudly and prepared for the worst._

_When she put the phone down I didn't give her chance to speak. "Bella I was going to tell you." It all came out too quick, I wasn't sure she understood me._

"_Worried over the baby, Edward?" She threw a pillow at me. "I'm due_ after_ new years, not Christmas! Why the hell did you turn your parents down?" She didn't give me chance to answer. "Do you even know how upset your mother is?" I didn't want to think about that… just the idea of her being hurt pained me, but knowing I caused her to be upset made me feel like a criminal. "Well she's pretty upset, she really wanted the whole family to be together in Alaska; her and Carlisle booked their tickets months ago and as part of their Christmas present to all of us they bought us tickets to go up there for three days with them." She sighed and threw me a glare. "How could you turn her down like that? It's just utterly ridiculous the way you worry over the stupidest things-" I cut her off._

"_What if the baby comes while we're there?" I asked her, my anger getting the better of me now. I hated to feel guilty when my reason for turning them down in the first place was over her and the baby!_

"_I'm sorry… are you really that thick?" She asked in a mocking tone._

"_Excuse me?" Anger bubbled up inside of me, I was trying to keep it under control; I didn't want to be angry with Bella. I knew her hormones were making her anger worse and her irrational behaviour to spiral like this… but still; there's only so much a man can take!_

"_What the hell have you been studying to be nearly all your life? What the hell are you currently doing right now as a job? Because I'm pretty sure you're not a hairdresser, unless your whole life has been _one big fucking secret!_" She was turning red in the face now; she stood up and started pacing around the room. It finally clicked what she was saying… she thought that I could deliver the baby?_

"_Are you insane?!" I shouted._

"_No I'm not." She said again through gritted teeth._

"_I know that me and my father are doctors, but think about what you are talking about! Do you even know the complications of what could happen if we can't get you to a hospital in time? Sure we are doctors and my father has delivered baby's before, but there's more to it than that, you need more than just a pair of hands and someone to tell you to push!" My voice raised with each word until I was shouting._

_She looked at me for a very long time, her body heaving in her anger. "It is not going to be born while we are there; I am due a _month_ after Christmas." Hello, I'd like you to meet stubborn Bella._

"_Why take the risk?" I asked her more calmly now._

"_Because this is a time for family's to get together, our last Christmas together before our baby is born… I want it to be special before we welcome him or her into the world. I don't want to be stuck at home, while the rest of our family is in Alaska away from us!" She was still angry and I kind of understood her point. I didn't want to be away from them either… it's not like I could ask them all to not go, just to stay here with us. The tickets had been bought and it would be selfish to ask._

"_But… what if the baby comes?" I sighed asking again, my voice low and it sounded like I had been defeated, which I truly felt._

_She walked over to me and sat on the couch next to me. She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me softly before pulling back. "Its not-" going to come; that just wasn't good enough…_

"_But what if it does!" I repeated a third time, cutting her off. She sighed, shaking her head._

"_It might, it might not… I have complete faith that you and Carlisle could deliver the baby if it does happen to make an early appearance." I shook my head protesting. "We can tell Carlisle our worries, I'm sure you could work something out just in case that happens…" And that's when I caved._

"_Ring my mother and tell her the news, then pass the phone to me so I can talk to my father. Your right… I don't want to be away from them either, and if the baby comes, were going to be prepared. I'm not happy about this." I saw her face light up with excitement._

"_Then make yourself happy. We're not going if you start getting all grumpy and nervous." She raised an eyebrow and I had to chuckle at her. "I love you." She whispered before she kissed me again. _

"_I love you too." She really is going to be the death of me one day… I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for her._

My father was fully prepared… he knew it would be highly unlikely that we would make it to a hospital in time if the baby _did_ decide to come early, we knew what the weather was like in the area where their cabin was, and the hospital is miles away. He understood my stress over the idea and was quite worried himself, but he's going prepared because if the baby does come, the chances of him delivering the baby are pretty high. It was risky, really, really risky, there was a chance that something horrible could happen to the baby or Bella during the birth, especially if it does come while were there it would be premature… but I couldn't think negative, I had to think positive and that the baby wasn't going to come and nothing bad will happen. _Easier said that done._

I glanced once more at our bedroom window before I started the engine and waited for the car to heat up a little. I climbed out and scraped snow off each window and when I was done I was ready to face the gruelling mission of getting time off work… _Oh the joy._ I turned on some music to ease away some of the stress I was feeling and let holiday songs fill the car as I set off, singing along to Jingle Bell Rock. If the boys at work saw this I would never live it down. I laughed freely and sang loudly.

I was tensed up, my shoulders slightly hunching over the steering wheel and my back straight as I pulled up in the car park. I turned off Bella's favourite Christmas song, All I Want For Christmas Is You and let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I was slightly shaking as I searched the lot for any sign of my father's car, but it was useless, there was just too many. I groaned, "Just get it over with Edward." I turned off the engine and I felt my face scrunch up in my bad mood, like a child who had had candy taken away from them. In my case, I was torn away from my beautiful wife on a morning where I was just wanted to cuddle up to her and take care of her and our little nudger. But nothing is ever as simple as that, especially if you forget to ask for the time off. What an idiot I am! _Well this will teach me…_

I stepped out into the chilly air and caught my foot on some ice causing me to nearly fall flat on my back side. I grabbed for the door of my car and saved myself from a lot of pain. I cursed out loud and heard someone laugh behind me. "Watch your step Eddie." Jacob.

I turned around and smiled at him, his laugh infectious as I joined in. "Damn ice." I rolled my eyes and locked the car door. "How come you're in today?" I asked as he joined me, walking in the direction of the front doors.

"I'm not supposed to be, but I got a beep from Thomson." He turned his gaze to me with a puzzled look. "I thought you were off today too?"

"I forgot to book the time off…" I trailed off and he could I tell I was pissed as he didn't press the matter and call me an idiot. I felt it, no need to rub it in. Jacob was a close family friend to all of us. I'd known him most of my life and with Bella and Jacobs fathers being best mates they grew close too… They came close to dating too until I finally made a move while Jacob sat back and watched us. He's a good friend and he knew I was madly in love with her from the moment my eyes laid upon her, but there was a time where Jacob and Bella had a shared a kiss, it's still hard to think about it.

"I wonder what he wants us in for." I was starting to wonder the same thing, if Jacob wasn't meant to be in but was called in, maybe it was an emergency? I gulped and hoped to high heaven it wasn't.

"You would think they would lay back on the decorations. This place doesn't exactly scream 'Come on in and have a jolly, Merry Christmas. Ho, ho, ho'." I laughed at this sarcastic Santa voice. My eyes caught the huge Christmas tree by the entrance, not like you could miss it. It was real and towered next to the doorway. Lights, baubles, the works decorated it nicely, from purples, to blues, to greens...

"I know. I think it's mainly for _our _benefit though. It's not exactly my favourite time of year working here. I suppose it makes it slightly more comfortable and welcoming, even slightly happier…" He hummed in agreement with me and we walked the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence.

As soon as you walk through the door, the smell hits you. It's not a smell that is quick to get used to, in fact I was still getting used to the disinfectant smell. It smells overly clean and it was, this was to reduce risks of other patients catching other stuff. It was constantly cleaned; everywhere you go you see someone with an instrument trolley pushing along their cleaning materials. As a doctor I knew the chances of you catching something here was pretty slim, as nearly every patient here was being treated for a physical injury, not a common cold or anything like that, but it was still necessary to disinfect every surface and area. Health and Safety.

We made our way towards the lift where Thomson was waiting for us on the forth floor. As we got in the lift, Jacob pressed the button. "So how's Bella today?" He asked casually. I forget to mention he still has a crush on her, it never completely left him and he still secretly lusts after her but sticks by her as a best friend and a brotherly figure whenever she needs him.

"She's doing really well. I can't believe there's only a month left, time flies. I think were both beyond excited now and just anxious to meet our little boy." I smiled. I enjoyed talking about my family. Jacob knows the sex of the baby and he respected mine and Bella's wishes but he had told me a theory on the position of Bella's bump. It was a 50/50 chance of being right, an old wives tale known as Carrying high or low, or wide or narrow. If the bump is high and wide, it's supposed to indicate a girl. If the bump is low and narrow, it's supposed to indicate a boy. It wasn't always right, but Bella was carrying low and she was quite narrow. I still wasn't getting my hopes up on a boy, either way I don't care as long as the little nudger is born healthy and has ten fingers and toes.

"Are you still going ahead with this plan to go the cabin?" He knew my worries, he shared these with me; he also didn't believe it was such a good idea. Bella shouldn't really be allowed to fly at 32 weeks pregnant. Normally doctors advise mothers to be to avoid flying after around 28 weeks. But with me being a doctor on board they are allowing it, all she needed was permission from her doctor here which was Jacob and he'd given his consent.

I sighed. "Yes. She's insistent and as stubborn as ever. The worst part is, were heading there sometime tonight in the early hours of tomorrow and we _still _haven't been Christmas shopping." I moaned at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to drag you into my mood."

"Don't apologize to me; I understand you must be stressed." His forehead creased.

"I'm trying my best to make everything easy on Bella, but with her being so close to her due date and the fact we have today and _only today_ to go shopping, she's flipping out." I groaned and stood up straighter as the lift 'binged' signalling our stop. He was quiet as we walked out of the lift and he remained that way as we walked towards our staff room. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"How to make this easier on you two." He smiled and turned his head away from me, deep in thought.

"You don't need to do anything." I said.

"If I can help out, I will." That same smile appeared on his face and I frowned at him. "Cheer up dude, it's Christmas!" He laughed as he opened the door to the staff room and I followed him in.

"Morning." Thomson greeted us. He was what you would call, 'The world's best boss.' He was a good guy and it was rare to see him in a bad mood and I've never once seen him curse out loud or shout at anyone. Which makes it harder to ask for what I'm about to ask him… I didn't like putting him in this position and making everything awkward. This was all _my_ fault and dragging him into this wasn't fair, especially with us being short staffed at this time of year, unlike me, most booked their time off. "I'm glad you two boys are both here, I need a word with you both, together." He came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, a friendly gesture.

"What's up Big T?" Jacob had a funny sense of humour. Thomson really liked the nickname he had been given by him. Thomson wasn't big; in fact he was rather thin, the reason Jacob called him Big T because he was the boss, the higher staff member on this floor. Thomson was edging towards sixty now, he was a lot older than us and we knew it made him feel young to have a nickname like that.

He chuckled lightly and walked us over to the sofa and two chairs. "Sit down boys." He called everyone boy. I took one of the chairs, while Jacob and Thomson took the sofa, Thomson in the middle so he could talk and see us both. "So I've been told about your situation at home Edward." I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled again. "About Bella… Christmas… Shopping…" He trailed off each word as if it was blatantly obvious what he was getting at. "Your father told me about the time you need off, that's why I've called in my boy Jacob here." He patted him on the shoulder. "Now were short staffed as it is today, we need as much help as we can get here, so if Jacob here is willing to fill in for you, you can go. If not, your father has offered to fill in instead." I opened my mouth to protest but Jacob got in first.

"I'd be happy to." He smiled at me again, that warm friendly smile.

"Jake, you don't need to do that, I-" He cut me off.

"I said if there was anything I could do to help you guys, I'd be willing to do so." I opened my mouth again but he shook his head, whilst holding up his hand. "Look, you guys mean the world to me, you're my best mates and I care for you both. I don't want Bella anymore stressed than she is; it's not good for the baby. I know Carlisle and Esme will be wanting to head off to the cabin before you lot go up and I have no plans for today anyway. Leah won't be home until tonight, she got called in at work too." Leah was Jacobs long time girlfriend, he was actually planning to propose this new years, finally! "I'd just be sat at home, kicking back a few beers while playing on the XBOX, when I'd rather be here saving lives." He finished his speech and I didn't know what to say. "And you don't need to say anything, so get out of here." He laughed and Thomson looked at him full of pride, if I hadn't known them I would have thought they were son and father. I now realised I'd worried about nothing.

"Thank you Jacob, I owe you one." I got up and held out my hand, but he patted it away. He stood up instead and wrapped his arm around me.

"You go have a lovely Christmas before the little nudger is born and your both up all night long." He laughed as he pulled away. "And pass along my love to Bells and the rest of family."

"I will do." I turned to Thomson. "Thank you." I held out my hand and he took it, giving me a firm handshake. "Merry Christmas guys." They both wished it back as I walked out, a new feeling fluttering in stomach. I knew it was because I would get to see my Bella in about twenty minutes. I would make this shopping trip as stress free as I could, we both hated shopping, but it was rare we got to spend this much time together, besides weekends and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

_I loved writing this chapter. It makes a huge change from the two stories I've written with Carrie-Ann… and writing pregnant Bella has been so much fun! I hope you liked the little flashbacks from both Bella and Edward's memories, two more next chapter. _

_So that's chapter one over! Now on to chapter two… Make sure to read and review each chapter please! Time to go shopping… _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Pictures of presents on profile along with Boy or Girl? fan art. Make sure to check them out!_

_WOW, I'm thrilled with the response to this story! If you add this story to your favourites or alerts list, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who did last chapter! x_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__Bella and Edward_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

**BPOV**

"I _hate_ this." I moaned as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. The seat belt was stretched to its limit around my bump and I was gripping onto it like a life line. I didn't feel safe even with this thing on, or maybe it was just my motherly instincts kicking into to gear already. I didn't want to be an overprotective mother, but then again Rosalie had said the same thing and if a stranger even looked at her twin boys in the wrong way they would feel her wrath. _And you do _not_ want to feel her wrath…_

"Bella love, we don't have to do this, we can turn the car back around-" I sighed loudly and it shut him up.

"_We're doing this, today_." I snapped and instantly felt bad. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize, I know you're uncomfortable." I wanted to argue and accuse him of not knowing what the hell he was talking about, but I couldn't be bothered and with him being a doctor an all he had a good idea how I was feeling, _in theory_. But let's try putting it into practice and have him carry a wannbe ballerina or football player around, pressing again his bladder causing him this much discomfort.

I sighed again after the little rant in my head. "How long until were in town, I really need to walk around." The little nudger kicked. "And I need the toilet." I added as I squeezed my legs together. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was looking incredibly worried and I knew he was panicking over the thought of me peeing all over his precious Volvo. "_Oh relax._ I'm not going to pee on the seat." I snapped again. "Sorry love."

"We're almost there." He whispered, probably scared he was going to say the wrong thing. I couldn't help but smile and eventually it turned into laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He sounded shocked and defiantly confused over my sudden mood swing. "Stop laughing before you really _do_ pee on my seat!" He warned me and I stopped immediately, biting my bottom lip in an act of control, but it was no use, I had the giggles and nothing was going to stop them for a while.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I finally said after about five minutes of giggling. It had lightened the mood in the car and he even cracked a smile. I leaned over as far as I could and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He turned his face to mine and gave me a soft chaste kiss. "Eyes on the road you." He chuckled as he turned his head back to the front.

"We're here now." He nudged his head forwards and I turned my head looking in his line of sight. Christmas had infected every area of the town. Lights were swinging from one side of the road to the other, with large decorative light features, from Christmas presents, to snow men, to bells and stars. As we started passing rows of shops, the little Christmas trees came into view which instantly put a downer on my mood as they mocked me by towering over the on coming cars and people walking on the streets. They hung from the walls, base to the wall and angled so they shot up pointing towards the sky, they looked tacky with there lights wrapped around them.

I looked away. "In good timing too, because I really do need the ladies room right now." I sat back in my seat and stroked my bump. As I touched it, the little nudger kicked, thankfully not into my bladder. "She's really active today." I casually commented while she kicked again into my hand.

"He's anxious to be born, that's why." He chuckled. "I can't say I blame him with you as his mother." I blushed scarlet at his compliment. It really made us laugh when we bumped into distant friends who hadn't known I was pregnant. He would always refer to the little nudger as a boy and I a girl. It confused the hell out of people and some assumed we were having twins, we never corrected them; we had too much fun confusing them.

"Enough with the cheesy compliments." I heard him open his mouth to say something back but he snapped it shut and I smiled smugly. "I can't wait to meet her too." I whispered, hoping secretly he hadn't heard me.

"Me either." I hadn't realised he had parked the car, I was about to yell at him for not keeping his eyes on the road as he leaned into the side of me and kissed my neck. I turned my face towards him and pressed my lips eagerly to his… It was times like this I wish we were back in our bed, naked, tangled up in our bed sheets and bodies pressed _close_ together. He felt me stop kissing him back as he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered. Damn hormones. I hated being all moody with Edward and snappy. He really didn't deserve to be at the end of that emotion, he was too kind to receive that.

"Four more weeks…" He trailed off. He always was good at reading me and knowing the right thing to say. Sometimes I wonder if he could read my mind. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I closed the distance happily.

We were currently sat in Stellar Pizza, Ale & Cocktails. It's a neat restaurant with a friendly environment that was perfect for during the day. No romantic vibe with kissing couples, just families coming out for a pizza before they go shopping around town. We had been here during the hours where the Ale & Cocktails in the name made sense. On a night it was a completely different environment, you wouldn't have thought that this family/friendly zone turned into, karaoke, horny couples and a nice lively party vibe. It was one of our favourite restaurants and one of the only restaurants I could attend right now.

Being pregnant had more down falls. _Food._ I had been turned off nearly every meat going; I was practically living off of salads. Luckily the little nudger didn't protest to me eating cheese pizzas, in fact she was rather fond of the taste and I have cravings for it all the time. Edward didn't like just plain pizza, he much preferred pepperoni pizza, he said plain cheese pizza's were too boring… but with me being pregnant an all, with a nose like a blood hound, I could smell the meat and I was soon making a trip to the ladies room. He agreed to suffer through plain pizza whilst I was pregnant. He's made lots of sacrifices during my pregnancy, cutting back on all meats.

"…_Great! Only this time, you hold the pigeon down and I'll poop on its head." Emmett had been telling the same joke for the last five minutes, we all stared at him faking interest. When he finally reached the punch line he was the only one laughing until Rosalie gave a startling performance with the best fake laugh ever._

"_Hilarious Embear." She leaned into him and rubbed her nose on his cheek giving a small giggle._

"_Thanks babe." He grabbed her hand on the table and gave it a little squeeze. I watched in awe with a smile on my face, it was lovely to see how madly in love they were after longer than fifteen years… wow we sound old. The truth was; they had been together since they were about twelve. _

"_Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "Sorry about Emmett, he can be quite crude sometimes, but that was nowhere near as bad as his jokes get when he's drunk." He chuckled into my skin and my breath caught in my throat._

_I struggled to get my heart rate back to normal as it hammered fast against my rib cage. He placed his hand on my tiny bump, I was three months pregnant and only just starting to show, I was petite so it looked a lot bigger than it actually was. Naked, you could see that it was just a small bump; clothes can make you seem bigger than you actually are when you're pregnant. "I'm fine." I whispered back. "And I'm used to your family now… I _have _known you all over ten years." I chuckled at our private conversation._

_We were all at Esme and Carlisle's house; we come here once a month for a big Sunday roast dinner. It was a traditional British meal and we did this for Carlisle. He grew up in London but during his college years moved over here and Esme likes to treat him to this special meal, she knows how much he misses London from time to time. Roast beef, with roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, stuffing, vegetables and gravy. The smells floated into the dining room as we sat around the table. _

_Edward was on my right while Alice sat on my left. Jasper was next to her and facing him was Rosalie his twin sister. Emmett was facing Alice while Esme faced me (which was vacant at the moment as she cooked the meal) and finally Carlisle sitting in front of Edward. We always sat in the same seats, we don't know why, it just sort of happened and we never grew out of the routine. _

"_How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked, his striking smile beamed at me and you could clearly see where Edward had gotten his good looks from. He was practically double of Carlisle minus the blonde hair; he got his bronze hair from Esme's long locks. _

"_I'm doing good thanks." I smiled back._

"_She's not at that uncomfortable stage yet." Rosalie chirped in and laughed lightly but not in a mean way. Once you get used to Rosalie's sense of humour and personality, you realise she isn't the bitch she comes off as at first glance or first comment. Everyone at school assumed she was Queen Bitch, but she's actually the opposite, she's one of the funniest people I've ever met and she cares a lot for her family, she would do anything to protect them._

"_No, I've been good so far… we can find out the sex of the baby this week." I smiled widely even though we didn't want to know. Edward squeezed my hand under the table and I leaned into him placing my head on his shoulder._

"_Oh my gosh. You _have _to tell us the sex when you find out!" Alice said excitedly, bouncing on her chair next to me. _

"_Calm down pixie." I laughed. "We don't want to know what were having." _

"_Why not?" She asked shocked. "How am I supposed to know what to buy it if you won't tell me the sex?"_

"_You don't have to worry about buying her clothes." Rosalie interrupted before I had chance to say more._

"_Her?" She quirked an eyebrow and I blushed._

_Edward answered for me. "I've taken to calling the baby a boy and Bella calls the baby a girl." He stoked a thumb over the back of my hand and I gave a thank you squeeze. "I'm hoping for a boy and she's hoping for a girl. We know it's wrong to get our hopes up but either way were not bothered what we have as long as he's healthy." He put his chin on top of my head. "It saves calling the baby _it._" He said to Alice in a disapproving tone and I was glad he had mentioned that. It bothered me when people refer to their babies as _it.

"_Well I'm hoping you have a girl too." Alice ignored Edward and grabbed my other hand. "You _have_ to have a girl, Rosalie has had two boys; we need a baby girl in the family before the numbers get too uneven." She giggled and Rosalie protested with a 'humph' sound. "You know how much I love your boys Rosalie; I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just think we need more girls in the family, it's starting to be overruled by boys." She rolled her eyes and Rosalie surprised me when she agreed. _

"_I never looked at it that way. I'm too hoping you have a baby girl." She smiled brightly and kissed Emmett. "So when are you finally going to take the plunge Alice? I've had two boys and still planning on more." She pinched Emmett and he gave a 'hey' "Bella's having one, what about you?" _

"_We've been talking about it a lot lately." Jasper replied, he was always the quiet type unless he got into a lengthy conversation with Edward or Carlisle about history, he was a major geek but lovable. "We're thinking of trying after new years, round about after Bella gives birth." _

"_Oh that's awesome." I squeezed Alice's hand and she smiled wide and goofily. _

"_Dinners ready." Esme called from the kitchen, I moved to get up to help her, letting go of both Alice and Edwards hands, but Edward pushed me back down._

"_Me and Carlisle will help, you relax." He winked at me and I frowned. I always helped with serving dinner and cleaning up afterwards, but since falling pregnant Edward has gone over the top and does everything. I haven't cooked a single meal at home since we found out. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed before walking away. I knew he meant well after all. _

_I sat and watched as plates filled the table, gravy boats sat in the centre and a plate of meat. My plate was filled with loads of roast potatoes, Esme made the best roasts, a Yorkshire pudding sat proud among them and some vegetables coloured my plate. I watched Emmett pile his plate with slabs or roast beef and I felt my stomach turn a little. He was sometimes disgusting to look at…_

_I waited until everyone had finished getting their pieces of meat before I moved forwards. I grabbed a piece with my fork and put it on top of my plate, my stomach turned again I sat back and waited for the nausea to pass. I was confused seen as I don't get my pregnancy sickness during the day; it's always on a morning and that's started to stop for me. I leaned forwards again and grabbed one of the gravy boats; I poured some over my beef and Yorkshire pudding and roasts and put it down. I caught the smell of my meal again and the nausea came back, I held back a gag. _

"_Are you okay love?" Edward frowned at me with worry._

"_I don't know." I replied honestly. "I'm feeling a little sick… I think I just need to eat something. I haven't really eaten all day." He nodded his head but never wavered his gaze from me. _

_I leaned forwards carefully this time and slowly. I grabbed my knife and fork and began to cut into one of the roasts. I slowly moved it into my mouth and began to chew carefully, everything was okay. I was feeling fine. I smiled and swallowed happily then shoved the rest of it into my mouth eagerly. _

"_Everything okay dear?" Esme asked from across the table._

"_Fine thanks, your roasts are the best as usual." That compliment earned me a pleased smile but there was still something behind her eyes that told me she was wary or worried._

_I ate a few more and moved onto my Yorkshire pudding. I hesitated again before putting a cut off piece into my mouth but everything was fine. The nausea wasn't so bad now, I was feeling slightly better but it was still there… I couldn't understand it. _

"_Mum… you've done it again. This beef is just perfect." Emmett complimented her, again earning a pleased smile. She looked around everyone as they hummed with pleasure over the nice meal, clearly enjoying it. Then her eyes landed on me again and that same look behind her eyes from before appeared again._

_I finally moved onto the last piece of my food. _The meat_. I swallowed the mouthful of vegetables I was chewing on and cut off a small piece. I placed it onto my tongue and swallowed it quickly and that's when it really hit me. I placed a hand over my mouth instantly and gagged, there was no holding it back now._

"_Bella." Everyone shouted at me at once, but there was only one voice I was concentrating on._

"_Edward." I managed to speak out. "I'm gonna be sick."_

"_Oh my god, here." He helped me up, pulling the chair out from the table with me on it and leading me out of the room in a quick sprint. He barged the bathroom door open and I pushed away from him and shoved my head down the toilet. _

"_I'm sorry." I finally croaked out, my voice rough._

"_You don't have to apologize."_

"_Bella?" Esme called from the other side of the door. Edward opened it and she came in. "Bella honey, are you okay?" I shook my head and apologized again for ruining the evening. "You don't need to apologize, it was expected." I pushed away from the toilet and looked in her eyes questionably. "When I was pregnant with Edward I couldn't eat any meats at all. When I saw you being hesitant with each item on your plate I knew instantly it was the meat that was making you look queasy. I guess your little girl gets it from her daddy." She laughed and I looked at Edward._

"_So you want it to be a girl too, huh?" Edward asked her and he chuckled rubbing my back. _

"_You two better go, I don't want you around the meat anymore, it will do you no good. No apologies necessary." She kissed my forehead and left us alone._

"_Your family are the best." I croaked out again._

_He laughed. "That's because they love you, as do I." I smiled a lazy smile back, exhaustion taking over. _

"So, you got any ideas about what to get everyone?" He was chewing whilst he spoke and I frowned at him. He quickly swallowed the mouthful and apologized. After all, I'd married Edward not Emmett.

One good thing about this year was we had already gotten the boys out of the way. They had begged us for a puppy and Emmett gushed at the idea. Apparently having always wanted one but Alice wasn't a fan of them so they couldn't get one when they were children. We went shopping a few weeks back with the boys, deciding to give them it early to get it out of the way. We ended up getting them a St. Bernard. It was an adorable puppy; even I had to admit that.

"Well when you went off to work I couldn't come up with any ideas on my own… and I knew you wouldn't be much help." I didn't mean that to be a dig and he didn't take it as an insult, we were both completely useless in that area and he nodded in agreement, flashing me his dazzling smile. My heart beat in my throat and I worked hard to shake myself back to reality… He was just too damn beautiful.

"So what did you do?" He asked, covering his mouth up so I couldn't see what he was chewing this time. I smiled at him.

"I phoned up the girls…" I trailed off and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, did they rant at you?" He brushed the back of my hand and leaned forwards automatically. He wasn't going to kiss me, it was just a habit he had when he sensed I was stressed, a very protective stance.

"They were really useful actually." He still winced as if I'd told him they had ranted at me, he knew what his sister was like and when you asked Alice for shopping advice you were doomed and in for a looong conversation.

"What did the pixie have to say for herself?" He let go of my hand and picked up his slice again, taking a large bite out of it. You could tell him and Emmett were related.

I turned back to my own food and took a bite myself before going into the tale. I swallowed and began. "Well I phoned up your mother first, she was quick and very useful." He raised his eyebrow at me, knowingly. "Yes I told her I had to speak with Alice so she didn't waste much time giving me advice." He nodded his head and I chuckled before I continued, he really did know me so well. "I didn't ask about what I could get her, obviously. But she did tell me there was a book Carlisle might be interested in." I'd caught Edward's full attention now; he was a book nerd himself. "She told me about this book of photography, its called London Through The Ages."

"Oh nice, he's gonna love that." Carlisle was born and raised in London, he later moved over here where he attended university and he met Esme there. They moved to Forks a few years later, wanting to settle down in a nice neighbourhood where she fell pregnant with Emmett. "Did you check online to see if I can get it at The Elliott Bay Book store?" I blushed and shook my head; I knew there was something I had forgotten to do. "It's okay." He winked at me and the blush turned deeper. How was he still able to do that? "So we have my dad sorted… what about my mum?"

"Next I phoned up Rose." There wasn't much reaction from Edward when I told him this; he knew what Rose was like. She was incredibly helpful and she wasted no time. "She told about this gym in Seattle, it's not far from where they live. I can't remember the name though…" I trailed off deep in thought. The little nudger kicked and I looked down automatically causing a wary look from Edward but I shook my head and smiled; nothing to worry about.

"All-star Fitness gym?" He said with an eye roll.

"Yes! That's the one." I laughed at the name. "Anyway, she told me that Emmett's been wanting to join up there for a while now but he never gets around to actually doing it. So she thought maybe we could pay for him for a year, give him the boost he needs?" I hadn't meant it to come out as a question.

"Sounds good, Emmett is difficult enough to buy for." That was very, very true.

"Oh and she told me about this dress she saw in Louis Vuitton for Alice. She described it to be dusty black with layered materials coming off of it." I was always terrible at describing clothing. "She was going to buy it herself but she'd already bought her something and she knew I'd end up phoning for advice and thought it a perfect gift from us. She said I'd know what she was talking about as soon as I see it. She said it has Alice written all over it."

"So that's my father, Alice and Emmett sorted." He listed off. "Did Rose have any other ideas?" I shook my head. "Okay, what did the pixie have to say?" He repeated his earlier question in a dramatic tone.

"She was actually _quite_ quick, she didn't waste much of time, something about loads of packing to do and that Jasper hadn't even started yet." I chuckled and took another bite out of my now coldish pizza. I ate a bit and swallowed each mouthful before I began again. "Okay, she actually sprung the news on me that she's _bought_ Charlie's present for us."

"What?" Edward looked up startled. "How did she know we hadn't gotten him something ourselves?" He sounded annoyed. I stared at him for a long time like he had said something dumb until I finally had to say what I was thinking.

"Do you not know us at all? Since when do we know what to get anyone? Charlie is even worse to buy for than Emmett." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay… what did she get him then?" He was still kind of annoyed.

"She bought him a Rolex watch from when she went on her New York trip. She's wrapped it and everything and the price was good, although I think she's lied and told me it was cheaper than what she'd bought it for."

"How much are we talking?" He asked casually. Edward had come from a wealthy family, they had been brought up with the best of the best and as a family ourselves we weren't so bad with the money. Being a doctor pays really well and being a book publisher brings in a nice wage. We could afford the designer gear for Christmas and birthdays, at least if its just one item like we tend to buy for everyone. We were quite well off, but we still had to tend to ourselves and our soon to be family of three.

"She said she bought it for $2,000." He spat his food out on his plate and I slapped him on the arm looking around embarrassed.

"For a watch?" He looked like someone had just smashed a truck into his Volvo. "And you think she was lying about the price?" I nodded my head. "Who in their right mind would spend that much on a watch or more in this case?"

"Rolex watches are a very expensive brand. Plus, how often do I get to buy stuff for my father? He isn't as well off as we are, being the chief of police in _Forks_ doesn't exactly bring in the largest pay check." I ranted at him and felt the baby kick again and I winced.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a rushed worried tone.

"Nothing, she just kicked again and it kind of hurt, everything's fine now though." I brushed a hand over my stomach.

"You sure?" I nodded and he sat back, his expression never changed though. "Okay… so we have my father, your father, Emmett and Alice sorted." He said, encouraging me to continue.

"She told me about a book Jasper has been interested in for a while now. Called the Act of Confederate Congress-"

"-R. General In Chief." He finished for me. "Yeah, he's been talking about that to me too. Why isn't Alice getting him it though? It's a present he will really love; wouldn't it be better coming from her than us?"

I shook my head. "She's already bought him something. A month trip to _Rome_." He stared open mouthed at me.

"Wow, well he'll defiantly love that more than the book." He chuckled and I joined him. Jasper was the biggest History geek. He's never been to Rome before and it's always been a dream for him… Alice certainly loves her man. "I'm guessing you didn't check online to see if I could get it at the book store?"

"Nope, but Alice said you could." I winked at him and he blushed a little. I liked that I still had that effect on him too. "So that's Jasper sorted. I asked her about Rose, she told me about a perfume she saw in Parfumerie Nasreen, called Lola Mark Jacobs. I've see the bottle before and its gorgeous, it has a lovely colourful layered Rose on top as the lid; _perfect_ for her." I smiled wide and continued. "She's also been routing around the Louis Vuitton shop. She told me about a short black strapless dress with patterned sides, tight fitting and quite short."

"Sounds like Rose to me." He laughed and I tapped his arm playfully.

"That's not nice." I commented. "It should be easy enough to find."

"Okay, so only my mother left."

"She was great help with Esme. She's seen a long white dress, also in Louis Vuitton. It has a gold band around the bottom of the breast and it's backless."

"Isn't a white dress too wedding_y_?" He scrunched his face up in an adorable way when he pronounced the last word.

"That's the point… _Remember?_ Carlisle's taking her away to Isle Esme after they renew their vows. It will be perfect for the wedding and with him surprising her with the news at the cabin this weekend, it will just top off the whole surprise." He smiled happily, this was one of the reasons I didn't want to miss this trip. Edward's family mean the world to me and if I'd have missed Carlisle proposing this to Esme, it would have crushed me. "Oh and she mentioned a necklace. She's been in Flanagan and Lane Antiques Jewellery shop recently and seen a lovely necklace with pearls that drapes down your back instead of the front. It sounds like it would go nice with the backless dress." I sat back and felt relaxed. It was all done; the only thing left for us to do, was buy the things.

"I'm impressed." Edward chuckled and sat back himself. "Are you sure you don't want anything for Christmas?"

"No. We agreed. No presents for each other, just presents for the baby and don't argue with me on this, _again_… Rose and Emmett did the same thing when she was carrying Joshua and Ethan. Everyone bought her babies presents instead of them, I expect everyone to do the same for us and for us to do the same to each other. I think its nice spoiling our baby instead of ourselves, in my eyes I see having the baby as a gift."

"You're right." He picked up my left hand, the hand not on my bump and kissed it softly. He put it down and never let go of it, he laced our fingers together and stared deep into my eyes… Whenever he did this, I always wonder what he's looking at. It made me self conscious right now, but that because I was self conscious about everything to do with my physical appearance. I was currently wearing a black maternity top that didn't hug my figure but bagged, it hung low around the neck showing off a tiny bit of my cleavage and showing off my new full boobs. I wasn't that big, and as a petite woman I had a tiny figure and the bump actually suited me a lot with clothes on. I had skinny jeans on but they weren't tight around the stomach, a brilliant design by Alice of course. Converse shoes, which I always wore, I couldn't wear heels. And a black pea coat, which I could only wear whilst I was pregnant… but I loved it so much Alice has given me the same pea coat for after the pregnancy.

"Ready to go?" I asked, finishing the last of my water off. I was addicted to coke, but whilst I've been pregnant I've drank a lot of water and I've gotten used to it. I thought it was healthier for the baby.

"Yep, I'll go pay and you visit the ladies room before we set off." I laughed and agreed.

As I was coming out of the bathroom I saw Edward staring at a little boy playing with the buttons on his mother's coat. He must have been about three years old and the fascination in his face was comical. I watched as Edward smiled, his eyes lighting up… I could just picture him with a little boy, teaching him how to play football, relating to him during the awkward teenage stage and helping him follow in his footsteps to becoming a doctor, well, if that's what little Edward Junior wanted to do. He would be such a spoilt little boy, or girl… but he would be a daddy's boy for sure if Edward got his wish.

I walked up to him and laced my fingers into his hair, pulling him down so I could kiss his cheek and bringing his gaze to me. "Let's go shopping." He heard the slight moan in my voice and he chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulders and hugging me to his side. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed into him.

**EPOV**

'Do they know it's Christmastime' was blasting out in the main shopping mall. Christmas decorated every area of the large space. Numerous huge Christmas trees took up a large portion of the space, each one reaching to the high ceiling, white ones and green ones, even a large pink one which Bella actually admitted she liked. Each one had been decorated with oversized baubles and lights. Presents were placed underneath them which made Bella cringe away from them unconsciously and cower more into my side. If I hadn't have thought it was an endearing quality to her personality, I would have thought she was incredibly strange and not in a good way like some would say strange is a personality trait that's rare and unique.

I hugged her closer to me as we carried on walking, weaving in and out of the noisy late shoppers. It was nice to know we weren't the only ones leaving this until the last minute. I watched a family of four walk across from us, their children happily laughing with animal shaped balloons floating above their heads attached to string in their hands. I watched as a girl danced around her parents dressed as a ballerina. I watched a queue of children line up to visit Santa in the open grotto the mall had set up. _I watched as Bella stared at the guy dressed as Santa._ I frowned at that. "What are you looking at?" I asked casually, trying to keep the annoyance and jealously out of my voice. There was no kid on his lap and he looked _way_ too young to be a fat old guy.

"What?" She shook herself back to reality and spoke like I'd just woken her up out of a daydream.

"How come you were staring at that dude?"

"What dude?" I could see a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Santa." I growled the word.

"I wasn't staring at _Santa_." She mocked me by growling the word back and giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously and carried on walking. I watched her as her eyes drifted back to Santa, still no child sat on his lap. "Liar." I accused her. "Why don't you just go sit on his damn lap?" Heat crawled up my cheeks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was blushing furiously, I didn't know if it was from the embarrassment of being caught or anger.

"You, staring at him openly like you could just jump his bones." I rushed out, trying not to shout.

"You're being ridiculous." She spat at me.

"Am I?" I frowned at her.

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"So I was just imagining you staring at him then?" I asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

"I wasn't staring at anyone." She blushed again, her face turning bright red.

"Your blush says different." I smirked at her and she looked like she wanted to either scream at me or slap me hard. She pushed away from me instead and walked into the bookshop we were aiming for.

The Elliott Bay Book store was _huge_. It was one of my favourite places in Seattle. It was like walking into a different world, with the two levels. As soon as you walk in you immediately see the second floor towering over you. Two light wooden staircases lead up to the second floor where you can see many bookcases full of books even from standing in the entrance. The bottom floor, the main floor is massive and like a maze. Any new timer here would be confused and stunned at first… it was something that had to grow on you before you learned to love it and appreciate the layout and the quiet atmosphere. Bella huffed beside me.

"Can you just find the books already? I want to get this day over with as soon as possible." She snapped each word and it brought back my anger.

"With pleasure." I snapped back. I walked around her and found the computer which logged every book in this place. I forgot that they had this, that's why it didn't really matter that Bella hadn't checked online before we got here. I followed the instructions by clicking photography when it said select a category, then it gave you the option of searching from A to Z or typing in the title. I typed in London Through The Ages and was happy when it popped up. "Bella, come over here." I called her over my shoulder and she begrudgingly obliged.

"What is it?" She still snapped each word.

"They have Carlisle's book in stock, I'm just gonna check that they have Jaspers. Do you wanna go find Carlisle's? It's in the photography section." She turned on her heel without another word. I shook my head and started a new search. I selected the category Religion and typed in Act of Confederate Congress R. General In Chief, I was relieved to see they also had it in stock. I ended the search and I went to find Jaspers book.

I found it easily; the task now was to find Bella… I searched all along the bottom floor, searching the photography section twice and couldn't see her anywhere. I even searched the top floor and couldn't find her. I walked back to the entrance and caught her standing near the counter; two sales women stared at me openly, one with striking red hair the other a blonde. I walked up to Bella and turned to the closest woman, the blonde and smiled at her as I put my arm around Bella's shoulders. The red head walked away while our assistant leaned in close to me. "How can I help you?" She was young, I'd say around the age we were.

"Bella did you get the book?" She slammed it on the counter ignoring me completely. I _placed_ mine on top. "Just the two books please." I turned my gaze down to Bella and caught her staring daggers at the woman.

"Cash or credit card?" The sales woman asked, avoiding Bella's gaze.

"Credit card." She gave me the small machine and I inserted my card and typed in my pin. I paid in silence and she bagged my good. I thanked her and we walked out. "What was all that about?" I asked Bella.

"Nothing." She replied quietly.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Those two were talking about you." I furrowed my eyebrows together and I didn't question what they were saying, it was pretty clear by the way she was reacting.

"So?" I said.

"So they were talking about you, saying how sexy you were and that the blonde would defiantly _do_ you. If I weren't pregnant I'd have ripped that pretty blonde hair off her tiny fucking head."

"Bella, you don't need to be angry-" She cut me off.

"Oh but you have a right to be jealous just because I was staring at a fucking guy in a red suit with a fake fucking beard." She steamed.

I stayed quiet as I stared at her and watched her cool off. I placed a hand over her stomach and brushed at the bump hidden under her layers of clothing. "Look at us… We're both acting like teenagers." I chuckled and she joined in.

"I know." She sighed and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry love." I looked at her full of apology.

"I know you are. I'm sorry too for acting bitchy." She stepped closer to me and stood on her tiptoes pressing her bump into my lower body and kissing my lips tenderly. I wrapped my arms around her waste and brought her closer to me. I deepened the kiss and we both moaned in sync.

"Eww. Yuck." A boy said next to us causing us to break apart and look down at him. "Gross." He complained again and Bella laughed in my arms. His mother pulled him away and we looked at each other again, my arms still tightly holding onto her.

"So… Santa…?" I quirked an eyebrow suggestively and chuckled. She nodded her head innocently, widening her eyes and biting on her bottom lip. I stopped laughing immediately and stared at her stunned. "Really? Santa…" She nodded again and raised one of her own eyebrows.

"What do you say?" She giggled and I felt my body react to the sudden heated moment.

**BPOV**

"Can we get the clothes out of the way now? You know how much I hate shopping for clothes." I said grumpily and Edward chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"Sure." We carried on walking until the store came into view and I moaned, muttering to myself under my breath. He laughed and I frowned at him. "Cheer up grumpy, it's not so bad… it's not like you don't know what you're getting."

"You're right." I sighed. "Come on." I broke myself free from his grip and trailed my hand down his arm until I found his hand and gripped it tightly pulling him along with me. We entered Louis Vuitton and I felt my stomach tighten… The shop was gold and white; white walls, white floor, white roof with golden shelves holding designer bags, shoes and other items. The far wall was decorated in the signature pattern that was spread all over the accessories in the store. I hurried my steps on walking towards the clothing area, no need to waste time.

"Hi, can I help?" A young girl asked and I stopped dead in my tracks Edward bumping into the back of me. She stared at him for longer than what was necessary before she looked back at me. Was every girl going to lust after him today? I frowned at her and she stepped back, really look at me now. "I'm sorry, we don't do maternity wear." I felt heat crawl up my face.

"I'm not here to buy for me." I snapped at her and she widened her eyes.

"Sorry, would you like any help?" I could tell she really wanted to get away from us and I let her. I walked past her stepped into the first line of clothing.

"Bella…" Edward trailed off.

"What?" I turned on him.

"I thought everything was okay now, why did you snap at her?" He brushed his hand down my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. My heart hammered against my chest and for a few seconds everything I was feeling washed away.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I'm just not in the best of moods, I really hate being here." I sighed and gave him a small smile. I looked to my left and saw a row of underwear; I blushed and turned back to him. I was never comfortable buying underwear in front of Edward and being around them right now made me self conscious and miserable that I wouldn't be able to buy anything for myself while we're here, not like I was here to shop for me… but it was still nice to have the option. "Let's find these dresses, okay?" He nodded and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled away giving me that crooked smile I love the most. He brushed his hand over my bump and there was no mistaking the love he held for me and the little nudger behind that gaze… And that's just like, my troubles washed away and I was instantly calmer.

I walked deeper into the jungle of clothes, dragging Edward along with me. I found Esme's dress quickly and walked up to it, my mouth falling open at the site of it. It was breathtaking. The material was soft, not silky soft but it looked silky the way it hung straight and very long. It was one of those dresses that no matter how small you are; it will add inches to your height in a very flattering way as it hid your feet from view. I hesitantly touched it as if scared it would crumble in my hands, the fabric was to die for and I knew it was worth every penny. The gold band under the breasts was actually quite delicate, the way it formed a pattern in the centre, two strips of gold weaving in and out of each other and then going off at the side's wrapping around the back. The top half parted at the breasts from the band up and it tied around the neck leaving the back completely bare. "Wow." I sighed.

"Is that my mother's dress?" Edward whispered behind me.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. Your sister may be annoying at times, but she really knows what she's talking about." I found Esme's size and turned to Edward with it, making sure not to trail it on the floor. He held his arm out and I wrapped it around him and he held it carefully trying not to crease. "Now to find Alice and Rosalie's."

"Oh the joy." He chuckled. "The fabric on this is really soft."

I turned on him and gave him a teasing glare. "No touching the designer gear." He held his free hand up in surrender and winked at me causing my traitor blush to come back. I turned around before he could see.

I walked down isle after isle and thought about giving in until Edward called me. "Bella." I turned to face him and saw him staring at a brownish black dress and as Rosalie put it, it had Alice written all over it. It was stunning and made me insanely jealous that Rosalie had seen it first and suggested it for Alice. I would have actually bought this for myself if I thought I could pull it off. It had a frill at the top of the breasts hiding cleavage in a really subtle way. Two nice thin straps that would allow your collarbone to be shown and leaving your arms bare. I stepped forwards and touched the layers at the bottom of it. The main material was a soft material but it didn't look soft with its ruffled look. A black ribbon tied with a small bow around the waste giving the illusion that the main fabric wasn't jet black but had tints of brown to it, a dusty colour as Rosalie had put it. The bottom part, the layers, they were all different kinds of fabric. They weren't over the top, making it seem like a puffy ballerina skirt, the colours were placed nicely on each other from a dirty rusted bronze shade to a black leather material. It looked rustic and kind of gothic and that's why not just any kind of girl could pull this off but Alice could with her short spiky black hair. This would suit her immensely.

I found her size and place it on top of the dress currently in Edward's arms. Two down, one more to go. I was feeling better; so far the two dresses were to die for. Alice's was a little pricier than I would have thought, it would defiantly be the most expensive dress out of the three but I was pleased we had found them. "Okay, now to find Rosalie's." I rolled my eyes and he gave a similar expression back, quite bored and wanting to this over with. I could tell he didn't like being around female clothes, I almost laughed but thought it too mean; I didn't want to make him more uncomfortable.

We were getting nearer to the more party-ish dresses now and I saw a few red, yellow, blue, purple dresses and a few other colours, it was only near the end of the row when I found the black ones. I was searching through the rack when I touched something hard. I brought it out and Edward raised his eyebrows at it. "Wow that's short." He commented and I nodded, not sure we should get Rose this. From first glance it was exactly as I'd described it earlier, short, strapless and patterned on the sides. Dark gold and black beads travelled down each side symmetrically in a curve, going nearer to the front at the middle but then going back in to end near the top of the hip bone. The fabric was similar to Alice's, it was soft at the touch, almost velvety, but it looked rougher with the scrunched up effect. I held it next to my body; the bump would only get in the way and the bottom hit just above my mid thigh. "That really is short…" He trailed off.

"Should we really get her this?" I raised an eyebrow at him, unsure. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

"Well I know Emmett would love it and let's face it, Rosalie loves to please Emmett. Anything to get his jaw to hit that floor and she buys it…. _That's_, a jaw dropping dress." He blushed at his comment and it made me furrow my eyebrows.

"You never told me you like short dresses…" I commented, narrowing my eyes.

He gulped and turned to walk off. "We better go buy these." I laughed at him and he turned around the blush deepening.

"Soo… you like short dresses, huh?" I giggled.

"Your one to talk… _you like Santa_." He laughed back and I stopped to blush myself.

"No… I like the idea of_ you_ _dressed_ as Santa." I smiled flirtatiously and walked off with the dress in my arms towards the counter. I didn't hear him follow me but I knew not to turn around… I loved to tease him.

**EPOV**

We were still in the mall sat in Costa, a coffee shop. It was right in the centre and in the open, so shoppers were walking by on either side of us. If truth be told, I was really looking forwards to getting back home. Bella's teasing wasn't helping me at all today… the Santa comment back in Louis Vuitton almost made me drop the clothing in my hands and drag her off into the nearest changing room. I had to stop that line of thought though… we weren't teenagers anymore; we were adults and having a baby. Sometimes it was hard though, looking at her right now with her brown hair waved down her back draping on the table in front of us, she had luscious lips that just begged for me to kiss them, her rosy cheeks and those chocolate brown eyes. She looks even more beautiful than the day I first met her.

I noticed she'd been staring at the back of me and a few times I'd looked around to see what she was looking at but each time there was nothing there in particular. It was making me a little paranoid. "What are you looking at love?" I asked her, holding onto her hand and brushing the back with my thumb.

"That baby shop behind you, Mother Care." She said in a dreamlike voice.

"What about it?" I asked casually.

"Well… we haven't gotten anything yet." She sighed, still staring at the shop window.

"We have plenty of time for that. As soon as we're back from the trip this weekend we can go shopping. Plus, you've pacifically asked everyone to buy us baby stuff. We best not buy anything in case someone else has bought us it."

"You're right." She smiled at me but her gaze drifted back to the shop window.

"What are you looking at specifically?" Curiosity was getting the better of me today.

We had two takeaway cups in front of us and she picked hers up, handling the clothes bags too. She stood next to me. "I'll show you." She weaved through the tables me trailing behind her, with the bag of books as she worked her way past the traffic of shoppers and finally got us to the store. We were staring past the window at a display of tiny manikins, each dressed in different clothing. "Look at that one." She said, her voice holding a hint of giddiness. The baby grow was white and on it was red writing reading: My Mummy and Daddy 'love' Me. The 'love' was replaced with a heart instead of the actual word, but the meaning was the same. It made me smile wide.

"We should get it." I said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Her eyes shone with excitement and I nodded, I've never seen her so eager to shop before. She threw her half filled coffee in the bin next to the shop and turned and headed into the shop. Shop assistants always gave you glares if you came into a clothes shop with a drink; I copied her and followed her in. Rows and rows of little baby grows hung on straight out hooks so you can view them all on a nice display. We passed all the blue and pink ones, Bella giggling at some of the sayings on them until we faced loads of white ones. We'd talked about this previously, about what colour we should get our baby. We agreed that blacks, greys, whites, yellows and cream colours would suit both a girl and boy. Bella laughed. "Aww look at that one." She touched another white baby grow, this one reading: Don't laugh; Daddy did my hair. I blushed.

"Well were not getting that one." I said and read another funny one. "How about this one?" I took it off its hook and handed it to her, it read: My mum made me wear this.

"Well that would be true if I'd thought of buying it, but seen as your suggesting it, it should be dad not mum." She stuck her tongue out at me but turned her back to me suddenly. "She kicked again." She moaned brushing a hand over her stomach then she turned to face some bibs as if nothing had happened. I sighed, and shook my head. She was never one for showing pain, she hid it well and that's why I worried so much about her. I didn't ask if she was okay, I knew she would say fine. She laughed catching my attention. "Oh my god, we have to buy these!" She said excitedly. I turned to face the bibs. There were four of them that she had grabbed, all white but with different coloured rims and matching coloured writing. The blue one read: Cereal Killer. The Orange one read: My dad can hack anything. The green one read: A chop off the old block. The purple one read: My dad is killer. I chuckled at them all.

"Defiantly buy them; Emmett will have a good laugh reading those." If her smile got any wider her face would crack. "Now to find the baby grow from the window." I turned back and searched through the sayings until I found it. I got the size 0 - 3 months. It was so tiny. I felt my heart speed up a little with excitement and anticipation. I couldn't wait to see our little nudger wearing this.

"Edward!" Bella called, her excitement never stopping. She laughed at another title; we were now facing some black tiny t-shirts. "This one is too funny." She laughed handing me the t-shirt while I passed her the white baby grow to add to the bibs. It read: Nine Months Inside and all I get is this LOUSY T-SHIRT. I chuckled again handing her back the shirt.

"Defiantly another must buy." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her front, placing both of my hands flat on her bump. I put my head on her shoulder and turned into her neck to place a soft kiss below her ear. "Let's buy these and get the rest of the presents so we can finally go home." I kissed her again feeling her relax into me. She hummed with pleasure and spun around in my arms, wrapping them around my back.

"Sound's good to me." She reached up on her toes and kissed me softly, I wanted so much to deepen it and never stop kissing her. But for now this will do…

"_Bella?" I called as I walked through the door. No answer. "Bella, you home?" I called again and no answer. I shut the door and hung my coat and keys up on the designated hooks and walked further into the house. "Bella?" I called again but there was nothing but silence. I was confused seen as she's always home before me and if her boss ever threw a deadline at her she phoned to say she would be home later, but I never received a phone call. _

_I checked the answering machine to see if she'd left a message here instead, but found no beeping light and no awaiting message. I was worried now. "Bella? Are you home?" I called again, my heart starting to beat harder. I checked every room on the bottom floor before I checked the top; I was nearing our bedroom when my panic was getting worse and I'd pulled out my mobile and started dialling her number. I opened the door and found it empty. I pressed call and held it to my ear, my breathing getting faster. I heard the ringing of her phone coming from the bathroom and I barged my way in, my imagination taking a turn for the worst._

"_Bella!" I ran towards her form curled on the floor and I felt tears blur my vision. I bent down to her level, cradling her in my arms. "Bella… Bella, please answer me." I brushed the hair from her face and she blinked up at me, her face streaked with dried tears, fresh ones now falling. _

"_Edward." She uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around my neck. _

"_Bella are you okay?" My voice was rushed and panicked. She didn't answer me. "Bella please, your scaring me, what's wrong?" _

_She pushed herself away from me and smiled. I felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds, confused as hell. "Edward…" She smiled wider. "I'm pregnant!"_

_I stared at her, her words not sinking in. "What?" _

"_We're having a baby." She brought her bottom lip into her mouth but couldn't contain the smile spreading impossibly wider on her face. I still stared at her like she had two heads. "Say something." She sighed._

"_I… don't know…what?" My mouth was dry._

_She laughed, more tears falling from her eyes. "Look." She said, backing away from me. I sat very still, my body frozen on the spot as she got up and walked away. She came back in a flash with about eight pregnancy tests, each one showing positive. My heart finally found its beats and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. _

"_We're… having a baby?" I didn't mean it as a question, it was a fact._

"_Yes." She said, nodding her head. "How do you feel?" She grabbed my face with her hands and really looked at me. I looked at her like I was seeing her for the first time._

"_I don't know. I can't really feel anything at the moment… this is all too much." We weren't trying for a baby, how did she get pregnant? We were always so careful… How did I feel about this? I didn't know. "How come you didn't answer me when I called you before?" I said, suddenly annoyed. Shock can be known to do that to you; you ignore reality and start a random conversation off topic. _

"_What?" She blinked at me, looking at _me_ like I had two heads now. "Edward, I tell you I'm pregnant, that were, _having a baby_-" she spoke slowly, making sure each word sunk in "-and you ask me why I didn't answer you?" She huffed and let go of my face. "I was shocked okay? I was sick this morning. I've been sick every morning for the past few weeks. It's always been when you go to work though and I get up; I thought nothing of it until I missed my period." She rambled on. "Then Jessica suggested I take a pregnancy test. It freaked me out and I insisted that that wasn't it, that this was something else, something worse." She rushed out, her words falling into one another, but I stayed quiet, still shocked, still listening. "So I went to the store, bought a boat load of tests, came home, peed on the first stick and _hey presto_, a blue line." She sank back, staring at one of the tests in her hand. "Then I tried another and another and before I knew it I'd peed on eight of them, each showing a blue line." She looked at me, really looked at me. "I was scared, I cried, I was shocked, I fell asleep I was so tired from crying." She had the energy to give a shaky laugh; I couldn't even find the energy to blink. "I just… I was about where you are right now; I didn't know how I felt about it." She leaned forwards now, putting her hands back on my face. "But now it's sunk in… I feel really good about this. We're gonna be parents, Edward. Your gonna be a daddy."_

_And just like that it sunk in for me. I'm gonna be a dad. Me. Edward Cullen. _A dad._ I gulped and really thought about it now. Would I make a good dad? Would I be good enough for a little person to depend on me? Could I really take that plunge, start a family of my own and raise a child as my own… _The answer… was yes._ I could see it so clearly. I could see me and Bella dressing a new born baby girl or boy, taking it in turns to dress him, burp him, feed him and change him. I could see us taking him to school for the first time. I could see us crying as he goes off to college leaving us for the first time, finally me and Bella alone just the two of us again. I could picture grandchildren… me, a grandfather! Sat on a porch with Bella, watching as our grandchildren run around our garden…_

"_I'm gonna be a dad." I finally whispered and I liked the sound of it. "I'm gonna be a dad." I said it again, the words sounded perfect and right. "I'm gonna be a dad!" I yelled, grabbing onto Bella, pulling her close to me, kissing her like I'd never kissed her before. "You're gonna be a mum." I kissed her lips. "We're gonna be parents." I kissed her over and over again not giving her chance to speak, I didn't want to let go of her. This woman means the world to me and she was creating a child that was ours. Ours. No one else's. Just mine and Bella's, to love and cherish and raise together. "I love you so much." I moaned into another kissed._

"_I love you too." She gasped between the kisses. She pulled away, needing to breathe but I didn't want to stop kissing her. She giggled happily as my lips collided with her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach… I kissed her stomach countless times before she brushed her hands through my hair, pulling me back up to her. My lips were puffy; I could feel how red they were. "I'm guessing you feel happy about it then." She giggled and placed one of her hands on my groin raising her eyebrows at me. I growled and picked her up in my arms. She laughed as I sprinted into our bedroom and placed her on the bed. "I really do love you Mr. Cullen."_

"_I really love you too Mrs. Cullen." I smiled and kissed her again, softly this time, passionately. I was going to savour this moment and turn it into a memory because from years to come I will look back on it as one of the happiest moments of my life…_

_

* * *

_

_Haha, I love teasing pregnant Bella. Their still acting like teenagers who are in love, with their jealousy and their little stupid arguments *smiles*_

_Time for grumpy Charlie on a plane, an overprotective Edward worrying about Bella, a hyperactive pixie, Jasper sharing boring Christmas facts, Emmett being a pain in the ass, Rosalie with her death glares enough to frighten the big guy, two loud kids running around and a Christmas proposal from Carlisle to Esme. Everything sounds normal and happy… not. haha_

_Two down, three more to go! Read and review please! I'll update sometime next week x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favourites and alert lists! Heres another nice long chapter!  
_

_**POVs: **__Bella and Edward_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

I was a nervous flyer… I didn't like knowing that the plane could crash; I knew the odds were like one in fifty million, or maybe even more than fifty million but the odds didn't matter to me, it scared me shitless every time I went on one of these things. Each time it would take about half an hour to calm myself down, I had to keep telling myself that it won't happen, but the fear was still there eating away at me in the back of my head. I was staring out of the little window, staring out at nothing but darkness. Edward was asleep next to me; he hadn't slept at all since he got up at 9am yesterday morning and it was now 4am the next morning. I managed to sleep for a while after we got home from shopping, of course the activities me and Edward got up to in the bedroom helped me sleep afterwards, that man can tire me out; in a very_ satisfying_ way…

I turned my head forwards, closing the little blind. Staring out at the pitch black didn't help my fear at all; I hated not knowing where the hell we were. The flight was only three and half hours from Seattle to Anchorage in Alaska, but we had to take another forty minute flight from the main city in Alaska to Valdez, the snowiest part of Alaska, especially in winter, Christmas time. Esme loves snow and a breathtaking view. She and Carlisle always visited various places in Alaska every year for their holidays until they found a beautiful log cabin staring out at an iced lake, snowy mountains and trees surrounding each side. I'd only been there a few times with Edward, but each time we went, I never wanted to leave. Even the cold didn't bother me because the view every morning was worth it, something you couldn't ever imagine getting bored of.

I looked around as something to do. Emmett, Rosalie and their two boys sat in front of us. Emmett had fallen asleep with little Ethan resting his head on his bulky arm. Rosalie had Joshua curled under her arm, her head resting on his. They looked like a perfect family picture. Alice was whispering in Jaspers ear a few rows ahead, she was excited and he was trying his best to hold back her giddiness, poor Jasper. I don't know how he manages to live with her hyper activeness everyday. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile. Carlisle and Esme had taken an earlier flight out; they wanted to get everything ready for us when we all arrived together. I think Esme just wanted to decorate the cabin and infect its beauty with Christmas.

I carried on looking around until my eyes landed on Charlie. He was sat next to Edward, eyes wide, hands gripped to the arms of his chair and sweating profusely. I get my fear from my dad but he's way worse than me. I held back a giggle. "Dad?"

"Don't talk to me Bells; I'm trying to concentrate here." He whispered, his voice rushed and laced with fear.

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips. "Dad, calm down, nothings happening, you can even get up and walk if you want." He let out a sound that clearly said I was crazy, I couldn't blame him.

"Never have I ever walked around on a plane before Bells and I'm not going to start now." I felt sorry for him. I leant over Edwards sleeping form; he moaned and stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. I reached for Charlie's hand and placed my own slightly shaking one on top, I couldn't hold it like normal, his fingers and palms were glued to the arm rests.

"Dad its okay, just take deep breaths. Why didn't you take your tablets?" He usually took sleeping tablets, but with the flight only being three and half hours long, there was no point. But he usually went to the doctors before he went on a short flight for tablets to calm his nerves down.

"I forgot to bring them." He sighed, his body stiff though, never moving from the position he was sat in. Back straight. He can be useless sometimes, he forgets so easily and to say he's the chief of police it was pretty bad.

"Dad you're gonna have a stiff neck if you don't loosen up. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." I tried to plead but it was no good, my voice still held a hint of my own fear and doubt, plus I don't think he could have moved even if he wanted to. I was like Charlie, I won't walk around on a plane, and if I really needed the toilet, I'd hold it in until the last minute and even then Edward had to come with me and hold my hand. It was quite pathetic.

I brushed his hand before I sat back into my own chair. "How ya doing Bells?" Charlie asked, as a distraction probably.

"I'm good, no discomfort or anything. I knew you were all stupid to worry about me." I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see.

"He's a good guy Bells and he's a doctor, you can't blame him for getting worried. He's probably seen it happen hundreds of times, women losing their baby over not worrying as much or being as careful." Blunt, but true. Charlie never held back on the truth of things, its one of the qualities I loved about him. I turned my head to the front and sank into my chair, attempting to get comfy.

"I know…" I sighed. "But sometimes he worries_ too_ much; I just need a little faith here. Growing a baby isn't exactly a piece of cake." He turned his head to me; I'd heard him because his neck cracked. "_Dad_… what did I say?" My tone was disapproving and he blushed.

"He loves you, there's no mistaking the love he holds for you. The way he looks at you, I've never seen such adoration and desire to protect you. He's a real good fella Bells and I'm proud that he takes good care of you. Even if he is a little weird and overprotective, I trust him with you." I saw his shoulders relax by a fraction, talking seemed to help him. "I'm proud of _you,_ Bells." I smiled wide, it was hard for Charlie to open up about his feelings and he rarely ever said he loved me or that he was proud of me. But I knew he was; he didn't need to say those words, the way he looks at me, it says it all. And that one praise said a lot of things; it said he was proud of me and Edward and proud of us with the little nudger…

"You're gonna make a good grandpa you know." I chuckled and he cleared his throat loudly, uncomfortable with the moment. "I love you dad." I said quietly, almost a whisper.

He gave a nod of his head and turned back in his chair. I stared at him, an amused smile on my face. "Love you too, Bells." I only just heard what he'd said and if I hadn't have been looking in his direction I would have missed it. I leant back in my chair, reached my hand over Edward again and finally _held_ his hand.

"Jesus, it's bumpy." I moaned whilst holding onto Charlie in a death grip with my left hand.

"It's the snow." Edward chuckled freely, pointing out the obvious. The huge smile on his face showed he was clearly enjoying himself. We were in a rented jeep, it was large and probably the only car that could handle this thick of snow. Em, Rose and their two boys were trailing ahead slowly… and no one could blame them. The roads were nowhere to be seen. The only thing indicating where the road actually was were the trees towering on either side. We were going about 10 miles per hour, the snow was slippery and Edward was being careful not to drive off track and kill us all.

"Just be careful you." I growled, holding onto my bump with my free hand. _Motherly instincts strike again._

"Bells, you're hurting my arm." Charlie moaned next to me, he still had a large smile on his face though, which told me he was enjoying the trip to the cabin too.

"Deal with it." I snapped and Edward looked back at us through the rear-view mirror, humour alight in his eyes. I knew he wanted to laugh at Charlie, he was always on the receiving end of my snappy moods; it made a change for him. "Eyes on the road, Edward!" I shouted at him, my mood was getting sourer.

"Wow…" Alice whispered next to me, I didn't think she was saying wow at the scenery but wow at my mood. There was no scenery at the moment, just trees towering over head. I didn't snap at her, I didn't want the trip to start off bad because of my damn hormones.

"How long until were there?" I said through gritted teeth in an act of controlling my anger.

"Not long now love." Edward said his voice excited.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie whispered in my ear. I turned my face to him and instantly softened my face up; I gave him a small smile and a little nod. I tried to apologize through my gaze… I didn't like being a bitch to everyone and snappy. He wrapped his left hand around my left hand, gripped on his right arm, it was a comforting gesture. I leaned my head into his shoulder and relaxed into him. I brushed my bump with my right hand, up and down, trying my best to be relaxed and not stressed; it wasn't good for the baby.

All you could hear was the crunching of snow, the jeep protesting when the snow got a little too deep for the tires, the sound of the wind thrashing against the side of the car bringing on fresh snow… The silence was getting thick and uncomfortable because of my bad mood and it got worse when Jasper finally perked up from the front seat. "Did you know that around 12 percent of the Earth's land surface is covered in permanent snow and ice?" I groaned and Alice giggled next to me.

"Really?" Charlie asked, deeply interested. Whenever he and Jasper met, Charlie always made sure he sat next to him at a table or around the sofa, he found him simply fascinating with his facts on history and random topics like snow.

Jasper hummed and turned around. "Yep. Also, did you know that it's _actually_ possible to grow your own snow?" Charlie shook his head next to me and leaned forwards getting more involved in the topic. I left go of his arm and leaned into Alice. She put her arm around me and played with the back of my hair. "Kenneth G Libbrecht, Professor of Physics at the California Institute of Technology, claims it can be done simply by using dry ice, a plastic cola bottle, three Styrofoam cups, nylon fishing line and a paper clip." I laughed and Jasper looked at me serious. I bit my bottom lip and Alice giggled again into my ear with a sigh at the end.

"Woow…" Charlie sighed, he leaned more forwards, as forward as his seat belt would allow. "What else do you know?" Oh god dad… I wanted to kick him for asking but I clenched my legs together and leaned further into Alice.

"Well…believe it or not, snow is actually clear/transparent. Snow appears white because the crystals act as prisms, breaking up the light of the sun into the entire spectrum of colour…" I groaned to myself, we were in for a long boring ride. I caught Edward's eye in the rear-view mirror and he winked at me, it melted me and I instantly became more relaxed with a large grin on my face.

_We were heading to the hospital where Edward worked. I was having my first baby scan today and we could find out the sex if we wanted but it was going to be a surprise. Edward had told me that Jacob is gonna be my doctor, I was a little nervous over the idea, what with our past and everything, but he assured me he would be professional about it and he was just so happy he'd been asked to do this for us. Jacob was a good guy, he was a close friend of ours and one of the first people we told when we found out we were pregnant, but the idea of him touching me and seeing me down below just made things a little awkward… But if he can be professional about it, I will be too._

_I was excited to finally see my baby, but I was also scared that something bad could happen. I never shared these fears with Edward, but to be honest I think he had them himself. Most new parents go through a stage during the pregnancy where they're scared they might loose their baby. I mean, a mother doesn't have to do anything wrong, she could follow all the rules, eat and drink right and still loose her baby. It's my biggest fear to date._

_I'd been told to go with a full bladder; I have to do a urine sample to make sure I'm healthy. Edward had given me a long speech on how important a urine sample is and that it can help towards determining how well the baby is developing and that I'm getting the right nutrition's. My body apparently releases hormones and obviously digests substances such as food and drink and it all comes together to help develop my baby, so a simple urine test was important to decide all this was going right._

_I was squirming a lot in my seat and the slightest bump on the road made me moan out loud as I squeezed my legs together in the long battle of trying not to wet myself. "Just around the corner now, keep those legs closed together." He'd been panicking the whole ride here; scared his precious Volvo would get peed on… I would laugh but then I really would lose my control. _

"_Relax love." I tried not to giggle so it came out a little strangled._

_He pulled into the car park and quickly shut the engine off climbing out and running around to my side of the car. He opened my door and I got out. We walked hand in hand towards the entrance. "We can go straight in. Jacob knows were here, I just beeped him." He gave my hand a squeeze but I didn't release the strong pressure from the grasp. I was fighting every step not to pee myself and it helped squeezing his hand._

"_Well can we hurry, I'm really struggling here." He nodded his head and we sped up our steps. You could tell he'd been working here for a while now, he knew every confusing turn that would normally have any patient spending at least ten minutes finding out where they were going, it took us a matter of two minutes. He knocked a few times once we reached the right door and Jacob answered, his infectious smile making me smile back. I let go of Edwards hand and gave him a quick hug, but when he squeezed me back I let out a small squeak sound. "I really need to pee Jacob, I'm sorry." I pushed away from him and he laughed warmly._

"_The cups next to the bathroom door; make sure to fill it for me." He winked and moved out of the way. My trademark blush made an appearance and I disappeared into the small bathroom. _

_When I came out Edward and Jacob were setting up the ultrasound machine. It looked complicated to me and I wasn't going to ask questions about how it worked. I had two qualified doctors who knew what they were doing, no need to ask. "Um, where should I put this?" I blushed scarlet, the cup full of my urine in my hand. Jacob laughed at my uncomfortable stance and took the cup from me putting it in a white bag with a label on it. _

"_Okay Mrs. Cullen, could you lie down on that bed and get comfy for me please." He put on a fake doctors voice and I glared at him. Edward was fighting a laugh as he walked over to me._

"_Enough with talking like that." I said, a small smile playing on my lips._

"_Okay… but seriously Bells, get that butt on the bed." He smiled wider at me and I shook my head letting a chuckle escape my lips._

"_Better." I commented. I lay down on the cushy bed; it had a comfortable cushion supporting my neck in a very comfortable position. The bed itself was kind of soft and squishy to say it looked hard and stiff. Edward sat next to me and unconsciously started to fiddle with my wedding ring on my left hand._

"_So, how ya doing Bells?" He came up to me with a clip board, I told him I was fine, answered all his questions and he gave me nods that told me everything I'd told him was fine. I relaxed that little bit more into the bed, I hadn't realised I was so tensed. My worry was still there though, until I heard my babies heart beat I couldn't be a hundred percent relaxed. "Were gonna do the Ultrasound now. I'll find the baby for you and leave you two alone… I'm sure Edward can point out the baby's details, though I hope he doesn't find out the sex." He laughed and shook his head. _

"_Okay." We both said and squeezed each others hands. He came up to me and pulled the machine next to me and in front of Edward, but tilted so everyone could see the monitor. "Lift up your top for me over the bump." I did as he asked exposing my tiny bump; I placed my hands to the side of me and let out a few deep calming breaths. "Relax Bells, this isn't so bad." I wanted to say something smart back but I didn't. "This is going to feel really cold." He squeezed some gel onto the lower part of my bump and I flinched when it first touched me. He then grabbed a part of the machine and stretched it over to me on a wire. It kinda looked like a showerhead to me, but I didn't ask the proper name, I was too nervous for that. _

_Edward switched on the machine, his eyes trained on the screen. At first I jumped when it came to life, but when the image of my womb showed up I stiffened. I couldn't make anything out and I started to panic a little, my heart beat speeding up, then Edward gasped making me turn to him. "What?" My voice didn't hide my panic. _

"_There he is." My eyes widened and I wanted to hit him._

"_You know its boy!" I accused him._

"_No, we agreed we didn't want to call the baby it, I was just saying I could see him." He blushed as he realised his small mistake. "Sorry love, but look." He pointed towards the monitor and I looked more intently now. Jacob fiddled with a few buttons; turned a nozzle and I finally heard the tiny fluttering heart beat. _

"_Is that… is that her?" I whispered, my voice catching in my throat._

"_Yep, that's your baby." Jacob smiled at us both; I could see he was struggling to hold back some strong emotions of his own, after all, he had known Edward nearly all his life and I'd known him for ten years, he was practically family to us. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, I'll be back in five minutes." Edward took the showerhead thing from Jacob and he left the room quietly._

"_Point her out to me then, what am I looking for?" Edward got up from the chair and walked around the monitor and placed the showerhead thing back on my stomach. He moved it around and let out a sound of awe. _

"_Okay, you see this part here, this round bit." He placed his finger on the screen and circled what I was supposed to be looking at. I nodded. "That's the baby's head." He had the biggest smile on his face and I matched it. "And this part here…" He circled an even larger part. "That's the tiny body." He moved his finger along the screen. "And these are his hands, and tiny feet." He swallowed loudly and I placed my hand on his cheek turning his tearful gaze to mine. _

_I bit my bottom lip and wanted to say a million things but nothing came out. I opened my mouth and closed it, then opened it again and closed it. I must have looked like a fish. "You don't have to say anything, I know." He said as he brushed his free hand on my cheek and I let my own tears of happiness fall._

"_That's our baby." I finally sighed out loud and laughed. "I can't believe I'm looking at our baby."_

_He turned his head to the screen. "I know." I heard the tears in his voice. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He tuned to me and bent his head down to mine giving me a long deep kiss. _

_When he pulled away, I smiled. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive." I replied. He smiled and turned his head back to the monitor like it called to him. We sat in silence as we stared at our baby boy or girl, listening to the tiny fluttering heart beat. It was one of the happiest moments of my life seeing little baby Cullen for the first time._

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I shook my head and focused on the person talking to me without actually seeing them. "Bella…" I blinked myself back to reality; it was Edward. "Thank god, you totally zoned out then. I thought you'd passed out at first." He gave a shaky laugh. "What were you thinking about?" He placed his hand on my cheek and I blinked at him a few more times. He laughed loudly. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

I sighed and sat up straighter. "Sorry." I gave a shaky chuckle. "I don't know what happened then…" I forced myself to smile.

"I think you're tired, you need to get some rest." He put his hand on my forehead and felt my temperature. I stared at him wide eyed, I had a really strange feeling coursing through me, I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but I didn't like it. I agreed with him; I think that's what I really needed. After flying twice, then the long drive here, I was a little exhausted.

"Your right, I think I need to have a sleep… and so do you." I frowned at him and ran my thumbs under his eyes; they had a tired look to them and were a shade darker than they should be. He smiled at me, a smile that was devious; I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking about?" I felt myself blush a little, I had a good idea what he was thinking.

"We should _defiantly_ go get some rest…" He chuckled and moved in for a kiss before I could comment. His soft lips brushed along mine, at first it was soft but then the tension grew and the kiss deepened. I felt his tongue brush along my bottom lip begging for access, my head started to spin. I parted my lips for him and gasped for some air. That wasn't helping the funny feeling inside, making me dizzy made it worse.

I blushed furiously when I realised exactly where we were. I turned from him and looked to the right of me. Alice was gone, I looked to the front and so was Jasper. Charlie was absent; I knew that because Edward was currently sat in his chair, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Where is everyone? How long had I zoned out for?" I looked back at him.

"We've only just got here. I think you were daydreaming…" He chuckled and kissed me again. "We better go inside, it's freezing out here."

"I hadn't actually felt the cold until you just said it." That made him smile a knowing smile, a naughty smile. "We can't be doing what your thinking about doing while were here. I can't…" I looked around him, suddenly paranoid in case someone was listening. "Have _sex_ with you with my dad here and the rest of your family." I mouthed the word sex like it was a bad word. It made him laugh loudly and roll his eyes.

"Sometimes you act like such an innocent girl…" He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to argue back. He smiled that same devious smile.

"Sometimes you act too much like a horny Emmett…" I trailed off and it wiped that smile off his face. I laughed freely and pushed him out of the car; he fell on his ass in the knee deep snow and scowled at me. I was laughing so hard, my side formed a stitch that was painful. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you was gonna fall on your butt." I gasped for air and Emmett's booming laugh echoed from somewhere around the cabin, it was freaky not being able to see him.

Edward got up with a frown etched on his face. He stepped back from the door, not looking at me. I was thankful I was pregnant, he would have probably dragged me out of the car and pulled me in the snow with him, I didn't fancy getting all wet and cold. I stepped out carefully and lost my stepping. It didn't help that I couldn't see my feet because of the large bump; the knee deep snow made it worse. Edward caught me before I fell over. He set me right and shut the door, locking it before he turned towards the cabin; he waited for me, still not looking at me.

"Edward…" I grabbed his hand and he held me back, but still didn't look at me. "Edward…" I asked again, softening my voice into an apology. "Edward, please look at me." He did and I didn't like what I was seeing. His face was angry, his forehead creased with disappointment, he probably would have forgiven me if Emmett hadn't have seen and laughed. _Thanks a lot Emmett._ "I'm sorry, okay?" I turned in the snow and it wasn't easy, I tripped again and growled making him smile. He caught me and set me right, pulling me to his body. "I really didn't know you was gonna fall on your bum." I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close as the bump would allow me to, my hands placed on each of his bum cheeks.

"You are totally…" He kissed me, holding me closer to him. "One hundred percent…" He kissed me again and I heard Emmett wolf whistle from the same spot he laughed from before. "Forgiven." He pulled back and smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Now let's get inside, because I'm freezing out here." His breath from the cold spiralled out in front of him, only proving his point further.

"Okay, but don't let go of me or I'm never gonna make it into that cabin on my own, it's ridiculously thick out here." It put Seattle's snow to shame. He held onto my hand tightly and we made our way through the snow. I held onto my bump with my free hand as if my hand could protect the bump in everyway. _Motherly instincts kicking into gear again._

He helped me up the slippery steps and onto the cleared decking. You could clearly see Carlisle had done the gruelling job of shovelling the snow back because next to both sides of the steps was waste high piles of snow. I don't think I've ever seen so much in my life. Once we were safely on the decking, I let go of Edwards hand and turned around… I hadn't travelled this far to not get a good look at the breathtaking view. Edward stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around mine and placed his hands on top of mine, on top of the bump. I sighed into him.

It was a cabin in the middle of nowhere, literally. You couldn't see another cabin anywhere; it was nice, safe and homey. Our two jeeps were parked in front of the cabin, blocking off most of the view… Carlisle's rented jeep was parked around the right side, I'd have to tell Edward and Emmett to move theirs; it ruined the scenery. Trees, taller than your neck would allow you bend back towered over the back of the cabin and a few around the left side. They were straight up, leafless and they suited the whole atmosphere. Sometimes trees could give off a very spooky, horror kind of effect, especially with the cabin being the only one around, but these trees suited the view.

Right in front, behind the two jeeps was the edge of the iced lake. It was nearly perfectly round and even when it wasn't iced over it wasn't that deep. It was thick; you could see the shine sparkling across the iced surface, it reflected all the white and it looked almost magical. I had a bet going with Edward. The bet was how long it would take before Emmett walked along the surface. It was thick enough that you wouldn't fall through, but even I wasn't that stupid enough to try it.

The original plan was to go on a boat ride later, it was freezing but whenever we came here as a family we always went, it was relaxing and something we could all enjoy together. It's Christmas Eve and it doesn't involve presents and a Christmas tree with decorations, I was all for it. It wasn't iced up near the mainland boat dock, where the many boats were parked up together. Carlisle enjoyed fishing and so did Edward, Emmett and Charlie, us girls liked to watch our men enjoy their boring hobby… but it was far too cold, colder than usual and everyone has told me I was in no condition to go on a boat trip (I think deep down everyone was just using me as an excuse to not sit in the cold). So instead Emmett had the not-so-genius idea to go sledging. I couldn't do it for the same obvious reasons, but it would be a lot more fun to watch everyone go sledging than fishing. Plus, Ethan and Joshua were most excited about the idea; it was hard to say no to those little monsters.

In the distance was the best part of this whole scenery, it was like something you see on a postcard, something you always dream about seeing and when you finally see it for real, it literally takes your breath away and you just can't take your eyes away from it. Many mountains stood proud and large, overlapping each other, blue and white, blending into the tinted white sky. I couldn't even put it into words how magnificent the view was; it was beyond words. The mountains made the snow tolerable and almost welcoming. I knew the view wouldn't have been nearly as good without the snow and it's probably the only place in the world where I welcomed the cold and embraced it. Hot weather wasn't welcome here and it suited me just fine.

"Ready to go in?" Edward whispered in my ear and I turned around in his arms.

"Yep, thank you for bringing me here." I kissed his cheek and he pulled back, his hands trailed down my arms until they gripped my hands and he backed off into the cabin, managing to open it but still face me. We looked like a loved up, newly wed couple and I felt it. Being here, it felt romantic and utterly perfect.

"About time you two got in here, we thought you were gonna stay out there forever." Emmett laughed as we came into the cabin, Edward let go of my hands and walked in by himself. I trailed in after him and rolled my eyes at Em.

"Close that window Emmett." Esme called from the couch. Well that answers the questions of how we heard him laugh at Edward.

He did as he was told and came back to me. "How's my little chap doing?" He put his hands on my bump.

"Little chap?" I raised an eyebrow at him, amused as always. "That's new." I laughed. "_She's_ doing fine thanks." I brushed his hands off me and walked further in, shutting the door behind me.

The cabin was huge and I mean _huge_. It was like a magic cabin, it looks tiny from the outside but when you step inside its like walking into a mansion. Okay, a little exaggerated but it was incredibly spacious. You walk into the living room; it had a large wooden platform which you had to step down from to walk along the main level from the doorway. The upper raised part was long enough to fit a table with four chairs to the left of the doorway sitting under the window, next to it stood a very thick long wooden banister, it really looked cosy in its corner. I took off my shoes and coat putting them with the rest, to the right of the door and walked along the raised platform and stepped down, the white shag carpet was welcoming under my feet.

The walls were wooden, with long dark beams along the roof. When I first saw this place, I feared Esme would modernize the inside, but I was happy to see it still stood like it was meant to. She had placed a nice white shag carpet, bringing in her soft personality and reflecting the snow outside, but the rest was made up of blacks and dark brown furniture. A large log fire sat along one of the walls, the furniture curved around it and it looked perfect, again like a holiday postcard. The sofa was dark brown and cushy, there was a fake brown bear rug sat in front of the fire, but looked real. I'd asked Esme when I first came here if it was real, she told me it wasn't, thank god.

I finally let my eyes see the decorations. I was happy to see that there wasn't a Christmas tree. The only decorations she'd added were bits of tinsel here and there with a few trimmings from the roof. It wasn't over the top and even I had to admit the colours made it look even more beautiful. She had gone for creams, gold and white. They fit well against all the dark furniture and the log walls.

I went to join Esme on the couch, the fire heated me up instantly and I felt relaxed and sleepier than before. "How are you doing dear?" She asked.

"Tired but good." I smiled at her. "So when are we off sledging? Me and Edward were hoping to have a nap before we went." She didn't have time to answer as little Ethan came screaming into the room followed by Joshua shooting him with a fake gun. I laughed as Ethan came up to me.

"Aunt Bella!" He screeched and pounced on my lap. Ethan had taken a liking to me ever since he was a baby. When he was younger, he didn't like being in a large group and he'd scream bloody murder but whenever I was there Rose or Em would just put him in my arms and he would calm instantly, I loved the effect I had over him. I know you're not supposed to have a favourite, but Ethan was certainly mine.

"Ethan! Don't go jumping on your aunt Bella. I've already told you about this!" Rose shouted after him, her arms full of toys the boys had dropped along the floor. They were five years old and going through a very mischievous stage. I smiled down at him, his face frowning while his bottom lip puckered out.

"Sorry Bella." He put his head down and looked at my bump. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up to mine, I kissed the tip of nose and he smiled widely. He put his hand on my bump and stroked it softly; everyone went quite as they watched our silent moment. He stopped suddenly and I felt the little nugder kick, he pulled his hand back straight away and looked startled.

"It's okay Ethan." I whispered. I held my hand out for his and he put his tiny one in mine, I slowly lowered it back to my bump, he watched wide eyed, the anticipation was apparent in his face. As soon as his little fingers curled around my bump the little nudger kicked again.

"Woow." He said in awe. "What's it doing to you?" He asked innocently, his face still aimed down at my bump as he waited again for it to kick.

"What's going on?" Little Joshua said next to Ethan, he climbed on the couch in between me and Esme and looked up at me.

"That baby is kicking; you can feel it moving around." I smiled down at him.

"Can I feel?" He asked and I nodded. He put his hand on my bump next to Ethan's identical one and they both waited…

"Well this is the most quite they've been all morning." Rose sighed as she plopped herself down on one of the chairs. "I'm exhausted. Those little monsters tire me out." She yawned as she finished her sentence and Emmett came up to her, sitting on the arm of her chair. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"What time-"

"Woooow." Ethan and Joshua said in sync as they felt her kick again. They giggled but didn't move, waiting again for her to kick, I smiled at them both.

"What time is it anyway?" I finished my sentence.

"Half past seven." Esme replied. "Edwards carrying your things into your room now, you should go get some rest dear."

I nodded in agreement; I brushed the side of Ethan's face. "Where's Al and Jazz?" I asked.

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz are in bed, they went to sleep." Joshua answered for me.

I chuckled. "Is that so…" I ruffled their hairs with my hands and they both said "hey" in sync, it was comical how similar they were and not just in looks. "I have to go to bed you little monsters, I'm tired and me and the baby need some rest." Ethan kissed my cheek and Joshua ran off to his dad waking Rose up. "What time are we going then?" I repeated my earlier question.

"About dinner timeish, gives us all about five or six hours sleep." Emmett told me.

"Okay." I got up from the couch, it wasn't easy with the large bump but I managed without the help. "Night everyone… well, morning but night." I laughed and waved as I walked off towards our room. There were four rooms in this place. Edward and me shared a room, whilst Alice and Jasper did, Carlisle and Esme had the master room and Rose and Emmett shared a room with Ethan and Joshua. I found ours easily with the door wide open.

Edward had set the suitcase down on the floor and was looking out of our small window. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waste putting my cheek to his back and closing my eyes. "Time for a nap." I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm worn out." I kissed his back and pulled away shutting the door. I pulled off my clothes and put on some fresh nightwear, I could never get comfy in my clothes, even for a quick nap. Edward stripped to his boxers and turned the heating on in our room. It warmed up quickly, the space tiny and cosy. He peeled back the covers and we both climbed in, instantly wrapping in each others arms, like two magnets attaching with each other. He kissed the top of my head. "Night love."

"Night." I kissed his neck and sighed, completely relaxed in his arms. "Love you."

"I love you too."

**EPOV**

"_You look stunning Bella." I came up behind her as she stared at herself in the mirror. "Happy Valentines day." I kissed her neck and she hummed with pleasure closing her eyes. _

"_So what do you have planned for us tonight?" She spun in my arms with a giggle and I gaped at her. She had a blood red dress on that clung to her figure like a second skin, it was strapless and clung to her breasts, the fabric curving at the top of them in a heart shaped way. Her hair was curled and styled as it waved around her face… her face was the most stunning part. She had red lipstick on with dark make up around her eyes, making her brown eyes pop in a very devilish way. "Edward?" She raised an eyebrow at me, her mouth curving at one side and I felt my body react to her._

_I swallowed loudly. "Umm… Were, umm, were going to somewhere." She laughed at my incoherent sentence. _

_She brought her bottom lip into her mouth and I completely lost it. I gripped my hands around her tiny waste, my fingers digging into her hips ever so slightly. I brought her close to my body and crashed my lips to hers. I wasn't a soft kiss, it was rough and passionate. I dragged my tongue along the bottom of her lip tasting the thick lipstick on my tongue, she moaned as she opened her mouth our tongues colliding together in a battle for dominance. She trailed her hands up my back and finally gripped them in my hair, pulling on the ends making me growl in her mouth. _

_She pulled away for a breath of air, turning her head to the side so I could access the right left side of her neck. I trailed rough and quick kisses down her throat and down her collarbone. "This dress has to come off." I growled. I trailed my left hand up her body and cupped her left breast in my hand, she moaned loudly._

_She nodded; her breath haggard as she pulled away from me. She stepped back and I watched her as she stalked around me like a lion about to pounce on a lamb. It was such a teasing thing to do and I loved the way her eyes scanned me, her lips curved to one side. Her eyes were dark and glazed over with the lust due to the sudden heated moment; it was in the air, so thick, so tasty. I wanted her now…_

_I stepped towards her and she tutted in the most sexy way. I moaned again but stood my ground watching her teasing display. She was close to the bed now, I contemplated jumping her, pushing her on the bed and mounting her, but I was fascinated by what she was doing. She walked next to the bed where her IPod sat in its speakers, I watched in confusion at first but when she selected a song the tension grew. It was one of her favourite songs, The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. _

_She swayed to the music, doing a little spin and she was back in the spot next to the bed in front of me. She turned so her back was to me and her hands moved to her right side as she slowly unzipped the zip down her. My mouth felt suddenly dry as my eyes trailed with her hands as she unzipped it in a painfully slow way. It fell open, peeling like a banana skin from her body, I wanted to run my hands over her naked flesh but I was too stiff to move, I felt like a statue. She looked back at me over her shoulder, her eyes were dark and incredibly sexy the way she trailed them over me. _

_She spun around on the spot and giggled as she finally let the dress fall to the ground…_

"Edward, Bella." Emmett called from outside the door and I groaned angrily in my sleep. "Get up lazy bones, its 1 o'clock and we all wanna get going before it gets too packed." I grabbed the pillow from under my head and threw it at the door.

Bella giggled next to me. "Morning." She kissed my naked chest, trailed soft kisses up my body until they landed on my lips. I melted into the kiss, all my anger washing away. "What's got you all moody and adorable?"

"I was having a very nice dream." I sighed, brushing some hair from her face.

"Come on!" Emmett called like a big kid from the other side of the door.

"Shut it Emmett. We'll get ready when we want to." I shouted back angrily. I heard him huff on the other side of the door as his booming steps echoed down the hall. "Idiot." I muttered.

"What were you dreaming about?" Bella asked as she propped herself up into a sitting position.

"I was dreaming about this years Valentines Day." I sat up next to her and she leaned into my side.

"Oh yeah, one of the last best memories before I got pregnant…" She sighed remembering the most amazing night of my life. "Now we have even better ones." I bent down and kissed her bump, humming in total agreement. "You know… You never did tell me what you had planned for that evening." She giggled and looked at me.

"Well you never asked." I chuckled, sitting back up. "Jasper had told me about this Island he'd taken Alice to on one of their dates. A cruise takes you there, it's not a long ride and there's a huge restaurant just sitting there on its own."

"That would have been extremely romantic… But I wouldn't have changed our Valentines Day for anything; it was the hottest night of my life." She looked up at me, a blush creeping up her face.

"Mine too." I kissed her forehead. "We have to get ready…" She moaned and I chuckled. "If I had my way we'd be staying here all day in this bed."

"But we can't disappoint little Ethan and Joshua. Rose told me how excited they are about this day." She pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed. I watched as she stripped from her nightwear and into her clothes from before, a fresh knew woolly jumper on top. I frowned.

"_That_… is the ugliest jumper I've ever seen." I laughed.

"_Hey_, your mother made me this." She spun in front of the mirror on the wall a frown etched on her face. "She wouldn't like to know what you think of her work, so keep your voice down."

"Sorry. I'm glad you didn't buy it though." I chuckled. She turned to face me, her expression annoyed. "Come here." I said. She walked around the bed and I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her waste and resting my head on her bump. She weaved her fingers in my hair, scratching my scalp. I moaned and gripped her closer to me.

"Get ready." She kissed the top of my head and left my arms. She giggled as she saw my expression, my bottom lip pouted out. "And hurry up." She winked at me and left the room. I sighed… damn Emmett.

I was turning the last corner before we got to the ice slope that Emmett had led us to. We turned into a car park and Emmett was right, we'd gotten here a little too late. "Oh god… you do know Emmett is gonna kick your ass for this, right?" Jasper chuckled next to me. I frowned as I drove up isle after isle trying to find a slot.

"I'll protect you." Bella leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around my seat, resting her hands on my chest. I kissed her right wrist and drove up the next one. Emmett found a spot.

"Lucky bastard." I sighed. I drove up to his parked car, it was only my mum and dad behind me so I stopped and wound my window down. "See if you can find a spot for us." I called to Em who had just gotten out of the car.

"I told you it was gonna be packed." He moaned. "I'll get the stuff out of the car and see if I can find one." He looked like a kid who had just been told Santa didn't exist. I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled behind me, I knew she thought the same thing. Growing up with Emmett you get used to his moody tantrums and even his silent treatments… even though he'd grown up he never grew out of them.

My father beeped his horn behind me and I peeped my head out of the window. "What's going on?" He called from his open window.

"It's nothing, I was just asking Em to find us a spot." I pulled my head back in and started a new search. I was driving around for the third time when I finally saw someone pulling out, they had a jeep themselves and I waited for them to pull out before I drove in. "About time too." I chuckled.

Bella unbuckled her belt and sighed. "You okay Bells?" Charlie asked her, I turned back to her; her face was slightly scrunched up as if in pain.

"She just kicked again, real hard. I'm fine now though." She gave Charlie a small smile but the pain was still evident behind her eyes. I didn't make a move as Alice and Jazz got out of the car, Charlie looked at me through the rear-view mirror and I gave him a tight nod letting him know we will be fine. Bella stayed put, she knew I wanted to talk to her.

I turned in my seat so I could look her in the eyes. "Bella, I can take you home if you want to-" I started to say.

"Save it Edward, were staying." She didn't look at me when she said it and she got out before I could protest. I turned to the front and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Something was up with her and I didn't like it. I knew she was going to be awkward about this, Bella _never_ admits when she's in pain. I groaned in defeat, I'll just have to keep an eye on her. I got out and locked up, walking to the end of the car and opening the boot.

"Dad found a spot yet?" I asked Rose who had made her way over to us with Ethan and Joshua.

"Yep, Em found a spot and he stood there so no one could pull in." She laughed and everyone joined her.

"Aunt Bella?" Ethan asked.

"What's up Ethan?" Bella asked, her hand on her bump, she caught me looking at her and she turned her back to me. I frowned and shook my head.

"Will you hold my hand?" He asked holding his hand out.

She giggled and gripped it. "You don't need to ask you know." She kissed his head and hugged her to him.

Joshua turned to Rose, tugging on her arm. "Can we go now? I'm bored of waiting." He kept tugging at her arm annoyingly.

"Wait for your dad." She said but he still tugged at her arm. "Josh, pack it in." He still carried on an amused smile on his face. She frowned at him. "I mean it Josh; if you carry on I won't let you go." He carried on, laughing. She smiled down at him. "Right, that's it…" She trailed off, picking him up.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Eww mum." He laughed trying to get away from her as she planted more on him, attacking every spot on his face ignoring his attempts to move his head out of the way. He finally jumped from her arms; she narrowed her eyes at him and pounced at him, tickling him until he gasped for air. "Stop it mum, please." He laughed, tears streaming down his face. She stopped and ruffled his head. "I'm telling dad." He moaned crossing his arms.

"Fine." She laughed rolling her eyes.

Emmett came strolling towards us with two large plastic sledges, one under each arm. Rose was going to use one with Joshua while Em went on one with Ethan, it wasn't really safe for them to go down on their own; this was a very large slope. I'd gotten four out of my boot, one each for me, Charlie, Alice and Jasper. My dad was carrying his own casually like it weighed nothing at all. My mum didn't want to take part; she was never a fan of sledging, which was good because it gave Bella some company.

"We all ready now?" Emmett asked while he walked up to Rose kissing her tenderly on the cheek. I turned from them all and shut the boot locking it up.

"Ready." I turned to Jazz and Alice. "Come get your sledges." I turned on the spot looking for Charlie, finally spotting him looking down at the view. I shouted over to him. "Charlie, come get your sledge where all ready now." He held up his hand letting me know he heard me and finally made his way over.

"Wow, that's some view." He sighed; his breath spiralled out in front of him. It was freezing and we were all wearing about three coats and countless pairs of pants with bulky shoes. We'd been shopping on the way here and we'd bought the sledges and Rose bought the boys some matching dark green Wellingtons. They'd managed to kick up a fuss only delaying more time putting Emmett in an even rattier mood. He'd told the boys that Santa wasn't going to come and visit them tomorrow making them cry harder in the shop, Rose had slapped him and sent him out. He seriously doesn't know how to handle situations, he thinks about himself and no one else. How she puts up with him is a miracle. It's now gone 2:30pm.

Jasper came up to us all and turned, coughing into his hand calling our attention. We all looked at him confused. "Before we go sledging, I think you all need to know some facts about it before-" We all groaned cutting him off short.

"Jasper we know how to bloody sledge." Emmett growled like the big kid he is.

"Fine… you all injure yourselves for not doing it properly, but when you do I'll be the one laughing at you and pointing saying, I told you so." He huffed.

"Go on Jazz." Rose said encouraging her twin brother. Alice came up to him and weaved her arm around his waste, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, effectively melting him back into his speech.

"Okay, before you go down, you all should know that the first ride down a hill on a sledge

Sled  
is the most important but also the most difficult as it determines the path of the sledge for further runs down the hill. Having said that, a lot of people have been going down the hill all day, so it doesn't really make a difference if you try to steer a clean path, but make sure that your first go is as straight as you can steer it, that snow will be icier than it was earlier this morning, so you have to be more careful. There are however techniques you could do to improve your ride, including turning around, lying on your stomach, or closing both eyes. Running up to a sledge and jumping onto it can create additional momentum and improve ride speed. That's known as 'Flopping.'" He finished but I could tell he was just getting started and could talk sledging for a while.

"I'm defiantly doing that." Emmett piped up.

"No, you're not. You have Joshua, and he's not missing a turn just so you can act childish and break something." Rose snapped at him.

"Fine, can we just go already before Jazz gives us another lecture on the way snow falls or facts on ice." He walked past us all holding onto Joshua's hand and Jasper blushed. Charlie walked up to him.

"I thought what you had to say was interesting." He said, genuinely meaning it.

"Don't let that grumpy sod put you down Jazz." Rose sighed patting him on the arm. "Come on." She linked arms with him they all walked off leaving me with Bella and Ethan.

"Coming?" I asked her and she nodded but didn't look at me. I resisted asking her to turn and look at me; instead I let her lead the way with Ethan gripping her hand while skipping.

As we got closer towards the slope, the view started to take my breath away. We'd come here a few times and every time it never fails to amaze me. The slope itself is quite bumpy on the way down, giving the ride more of a thrill. Trees scattered along the side of it near the bottom, they were straight and looked just like Christmas trees, fitting with the time of year. It was steep… and I mean _steep_. Once you reach the bottom it takes about half an hour to climb back to the top, this is why a few years ago they installed a lift just like the ones you see on TV when people go skiing. Only this lift was more secure looking instead of just a seat, it was like a huge floating box taking you up and down.

The view in the far distance showed another large iced lake, and deep, not like the shallow one back at the cabin. Mountains in the far distance added to the view, it was similar to the scenery back at the cabin… its even better when you go down, you feel as if your floating towards it and speeding as if you wouldn't stop and you'd sledge straight over the iced lake. I don't think I've ever been here when it wasn't iced over.

Emmett one year had been stupid enough to freaking walk on it, which ended in a disaster and a near death experience. He feel straight through a hollow part and sank right in, luckily the water trapped underneath didn't take him away, it was still enough that it allowed him to float back up and climb out. He had to be taken straight to the hospital miles away and it was a matter of him fighting for his life. He'd spent a good minute in the water, freezing him from head to two, which nearly caused him a heart attack. It was horrible and he still hadn't learnt his lesson. He's walked over the iced lake every year since. Sometimes I think he's just attention seeking, another part of me thinks he wants it to happen again, that maybe he got joy out of us all panicking over him. I wouldn't put it past him…

Two log cabins sat at the bottom of the slope on the left side, they were partly covered up by the trees scattered around them, but you could see their lights spreading across the snow turning parts in front of them yellow. "Bells?" I turned to her; she was squatting awkwardly in front of Ethan chatting away with him.

"Yeah?" She answered, not looking at me again.

I sighed. "Are you and my mum gonna go down to the cabins or are you waiting up here?" The two cabins were for none snow skiers or sledgers. They were joined together creating a large space where one cabin was for comfort, seats nestled around a log fire. The other cabin was a café. It was incredibly cosy.

"Where gonna watch you go down a few times then go sit in the cabins." She answered again without looking at me; I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. Why was she being this way with me? What the hell had I done? I continued to look at her as everyone one by one got on their sledges ready to go down together.

"Edward, are you coming down or what?" Emmett asked. I turned to him, he had Joshua fitted snugly in front of him, his legs trapped around his sides securely. Ethan whispered something in Bella's ear with a giggle at the end turning my attention back to them. I watched as he ran up and began to push Emmett down the hill. "Ethan, stop it, where going down together…" It was too late. Joshua screamed in joy as they made their way down the hill, we all watched in fascination as they got smaller and smaller until they looked like distant little spots at the bottom. Joshua screamed something when they finally stopped; I couldn't make out what he said but Emmett's booming laugh managed to be clear even from up here.

"Wooooow!" Ethan screamed. "Mum, mum, mum, let's go." He let go of Bella's hand and ran up to her.

"Okay, calm down squirt." She chuckled. "Are you coming down Ed?" She asked me. Alice, Jasper, Charlie and my father were all looking at me, waiting for me to do or say something. They all sat in a row on their sledges, if I hadn't have been angry I may have laughed at how funny they looked.

"I'll join you in a minute; you go down and wait for me." I trained my eyes back to Bella after I spoke; I watched her squirm uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Okay then…" Alice said awkwardly, clearly sensing the tension. "Jazz, race you down!" She set off before he could register what she had said and she squealed with joy as she sped down the hill.

"You little…" I didn't hear him finished the sentence as he too disappeared over the slope edge. Rose and Ethan followed them, Ethan screaming just like Joshua.

"After you Charlie." My dad said and Charlie set off without a scream of joy… too old for that. My father followed him in a similar fashion leaving me, my mother and Bella standing alone.

"Mum, could you leave us alone for a second." I asked as polity as I could.

"You don't have to leave us." Bella finally looked at me and she looked fuming to say the least.

"Please mother." I asked again, my eyes only for Bella.

"Esme, please stay." Bella turned her gaze to my mum.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone, I think you need to talk." My mother walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Be nice Edward." She patted my other cheek and walked off behind me.

"That was rude." Bella snapped at me in a whisper.

"Rude? You wanna talk about being rude…" I trailed off, not successful at all in keeping my anger down. "How about the way you're treating me. The way you're avoiding my eye contact like I've done something to piss you off… All I did was offer to take you home and you-" She cut me off stomping over to me.

"Just leave it Edward." She tried to walk off behind me to join my mother but I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"I'm not done talking to you." I said as calmly and softly as I could.

"Let go of me." I let go and thankfully she didn't walk off.

I turned to her. "I just wanna know why you're being moody with me." I whispered.

"I don't know…" She moaned, wiping a gloved hand over her face. "I'm feeling uncomfortable and ratty, she won't stop kicking, it's fucking freezing and for the first time I wish I wasn't pregnant so I could stop with the moaning and the mood swings and enjoy this time with you and the family. I've never wanted so much to just fucking get on a sledge and slide down a bastard hill, but I can't fucking do any of that because of this." She pointed at her bump, her face pink with her rant.

I stayed quite, waiting for her breathing until it subsided to normal. "I understand your feeling-" She looked at me instantly and I shut up.

"Do NOT try and tell me you understand how I am feeling." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked like a moody child.

"Bella I'm trying to understand but you're not making this easy. I wish more than anything that I could carry the baby, you know I'd do it in an instant if it were possible."

"But it's not Edward." She snapped again and her face softened after she said it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me. "I'm sorry I'm taking this out on you. I just wanna _try_ and enjoy myself. After all… it was my idea to come here." She cracked a smile at that and I smiled my crooked smile, I know how much she loves it.

"I really do love you Mrs. Cullen." I kissed her softly and pulled back.

"I know you do. I love you more though." She chuckled a little and I fake scowled at her.

"No fair." I smiled. "I'm just gonna go down once then I'll come back up and take you down. I'll come and sit in the cabin with you… I don't wanna leave you alone." I made my voice seductive so she got the feeling that I wasn't taking pity on her, instead the fact that I genuinely couldn't leave her side because I didn't want to. Love is a wonderfully cheesy emotion.

"I can't take you away from everyone else." She bit her bottom lip clearly forming a mental image in her head… a very naughty image by the innocent smile.

I wrapped my arms around her lower back, my fingers trailing lower and held on tightly, she squealed under my touch and the sudden heat. I brought my lips down to hers. "You're the only person I want to spend my time with." I kissed her roughly before she had time to say something back; she melted in my arms and eagerly kissed me back. Her hands trailed from my neck and up to my hair, pulling on it tightly in the way I loved. I growled into her mouth and she opened up for me, her tongue probing my mouth.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. "There's kids around you know." I turned my head from Bella's, her head sinking into my neck, her breathing heavy and hot against my skin. I looked behind me and saw Emmett stood there with his hands over Joshua's eyes, he was moaning into his hands and we both laughed.

"Daaaad." Joshua whined. Em let go and Joshua moved away, walking towards the slope to find his brother.

"Watch yourself, squirt. It's slippery." Emmett grabbed him by the back of his coat so he couldn't walk off and turned to us. "Finished with the show?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Are we going down or what?" I asked him, my stomach turning with excitement. I knew the first ride was the best thrill of the whole experience, it's the adrenaline that pumps around your body and the anticipation of not knowing how fast your going to go, or where your gonna land at the bottom, or if your ever going to stop.

"Sure, their waiting for us at the bottom; sent me up here to get your ass down there." He looked at Bella and she let go of me, blushing scarlet. I kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I won't be long."

My sledge was jet black; it was long and comfy to sit on, considering it was made of hard plastic. "Be careful Edward, I want you back in one piece." Bella called over my shoulder.

I turned back to her and winked. "Give us a push." I called back; she stomped her way over, the snow thick around her ankles. Her fingers trailed down my back, stopping about half way and she softly began to push me.

"Mum, give us a push." Emmett called back to our mother. "Ready Edward? Race you to the bottom." I laughed and nodded. "Okay… three… two… one…"

Bella pushed me hard and I turned my head back as I started to slide over the edge of the slope, I saw her stumble a little but she was on her feet, laughing as I started to speed down the hill. I turned my head to the front of me and my breath caught in my throat as I got faster and faster. The cold hit my face like little pins sticking into my skin. I was blinking hard, uncontrollable tears streaming down my face with the cold. The adrenaline was pumping through every vein in my body, my heart was hammering hard. I yelled. "Woohooooooo." I dared to lift my hands off the sledges sides; my arms in the air making the wind hit me hard in the chest. I fell backwards with the rush, but managed to grab the sides in time so I didn't fall off.

I laughed as Emmett sped past me. Joshua screamed with joy and screamed for the sledge to go faster and faster. The snow in front of me was indented with crooked lines going off in different areas where people had cut sideways to go in a new path, some went straight forwards. You could clearly tell even going as fast as I was that many people had gone down here today. I turned to my side and saw about six people speeding down besides me, I turned to my left and saw many more. Everyone was screaming on their way down, enjoying the ride before it came to an end.

I grabbed the sides and steered it so I was behind Emmett. I laughed and Emmett called behind him. "You're gonna crash into us!" We were nearing the end now; he tried to steer to the right so I wasn't in his path but I laughed and turned behind him, he tried to steer again and I turned to trail him but caught a lump in the snow making me tumble sideways off of the sledge. A large pile hit me in the back and it winded me, I was laughing on top of coughing.

"Edward!" My father ran up to me. I hadn't realised we'd reached the bottom. "Son, are you okay?" He knelt down besides me and I turned on my stomach, coughing while trying to control my laughter. I avoided a mouth full of snow and pushed myself up on all fours.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I gasped. "That was awesome." I laughed.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"No, I'm good." I pushed myself up so I was standing and stared up at the top of the hill, I could see a tiny Bella staring down at me. I waved my hand and she waved back then she and my mum began their trek towards the lift going up and down the long slope.

"You idiot… you could have crashed into us and hurt Josh." Emmett came up to me, punching me in the back.

I turned around and held my hands up in defence. "Calm down Emmett, I wouldn't have crashed into you; I would have turned before we reached the bottom." I rolled my eyes and he walked off. "Baby." I muttered and my dad chuckled behind me.

"You two _still_ act like big kids." He walked off shaking his head while chuckling to himself.

"Guys, I'm off up to meet Bella so I can bring her down. I'm gonna sit in the cabin with her." I called over my shoulder already making my way over towards the lift. I made a wide angle so I wasn't in the path of more people coming down.

"You're not coming down anymore?" Alice asked me, trailing in my path.

"Nah, I've had my ride for the day. I wanna sit with Bells." I called over my shoulder.

"You mean you've come all this way to just go down once…" She asked, persistent as always.

"I wanna sit with my wife, leave me alone." I chuckled, my breath spiralling in the cold. To be honest, it was beyond freezing out here, I didn't want to stand around or ride down that hill again; the cold hurt my face and my lips had started to go numb.

"Fine, but you're not leaving before you go down at least one more time. We all wanna race before we go." She sounded far away when she replied; I guessed she'd stopped following me. I didn't turn to see.

"Fine. You know where I'll be." I shouted back.

Fresh snow started to fall around me, we knew it would start again today; we didn't need a weather forecast to tell us that, the ice cold was enough of a telltale. If it got worse we'd have to leave early or we'd never make it back. We've been here at a time a few years back when it had snowed all day long; it actually ended with us being snowed in… Now, stuck in the cabin all day with Emmett… I don't think I need to go on.

There was a family of three waiting to go up behind me. The lift was on its way down, empty. It was a clear box, the only parts that weren't transparent were the top and the bottom, you could see all around you, watch people going down. It was really nice and you actually felt safe inside of it. It didn't wobble or creak; it was a secure and an easy, solid ride. The lift finally made its way down to us and I let the family go in before I entered. Although they did offer for me to go in first, but my mother had raised me better than that, a true gentleman she would have said.

We were half way up when the little girl started to panic, grabbing her fathers arm. "Daddy, Mummy, look!" She tugged at his arm. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at what she was panicking over. I turned my whole body around and felt my heart beat faster, my pulse was ticking wildly behind my ears and my breath was coming out in sharp gasps. I watched as loads of people tumbled down the hill carefully, all crowding a person near a group of trees. Bodies towered over the still form so I couldn't see who it was… My head was repeating, _Please don't let it be Bella, please don't let it be Bella, please don't let it be Bella._

"Oh my god, Michael, I think it's a woman." The mother of the child behind me said and I was trying to block out what they were saying, I was trying not to believe the inevitable, because it's just my luck, its just Bella's luck that this would happen to her… "Can you see who it is? I hope it's not our Lisa." They crowded behind me, and I waited for the people below on the hill to clear away from the body, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene. _Oh god,_ _please don't let it be Bella._

**BPOV**

I pushed him lightly while Esme pushed Emmett and we watched as our boys sped down the hill. I stumbled a little in the snow, the push nearly making me fall over the edge, but I managed to stand up right, laughing as I did so. I watched him go faster and faster, my heart sped up with its beats over my worry. I wasn't what you would call a fan of like sledging, I thought they were dangerous. But Edward is what you could call an 'adrenaline junky', he loves to go fast, his Volvo is speedy and perfect for him and when I'm not with him and I know he speeds his way to places, (obviously when he knows it safe to do so, a responsible Doctor would never break the law) his family is the same too. Before I came long, they used to do all sorts together, heck, they still did mad things when we got together, bungee jumping, jumping from planes, mounting climbing… the list goes on and I participated in none of them. It's only when we all started university that they stopped. It was around the time Esme and Carlisle found this place, Emse loves her family and anything that can keep us all together, she jumps at the chance.

The first sign of snow was starting to sprinkle around me; I lifted my face up towards the sky and stuck my tongue out, catching a snow flake on the end. I spread my arms wide and spun lightly, closing my eyes and enjoyed the feeling that washed through me. When I was little, I used to visit Forks all the time, it snowed every Christmas that I spent with my dad and each year we would go outside and build a snow man and make snow angels in the snow. I once asked him what it felt like to be in love with someone, he couldn't explain it in words, so he told me to stand by myself in the snow, clear my mind, lift my head towards the sky and spin in a circle. I did as he asked and my stomach churned with a feeling that wasn't bad or coming sickness but pure joy and freedom. I knew as soon as I met Edward what he meant; I knew what he was trying to explain to me. When I'm with Edward he's like my own personal fun ride and I don't mean that in the dirty sense, just his very presence makes my heart pound fast, my stomach tightens in one tight knot and I feel completely free with him. Like I could do anything I wanted and he would forever be there for me no matter what. That's what love is.

I stopped spinning and opened my eyes. I think that's what I really needed because I felt much better and happier than before. "Ready to go down and meet our boys?" I asked Esme. She was smiling at me and her eyes were hiding an emotion I couldn't understand, it was pleasant whatever it was.

"Sure, dear." I put my arm through hers and linked us together. We started our journey towards the lift which was on its way down. "Looks like were going to have to wait." I hummed in agreement and we made out way towards the lift. We stopped at the top with a queue of people waiting to go down in it and I let go of Esme's arm. I walked to the edge of the slope and looked down, squinting to see if I could see the rest of our family. It was like looking at ants though, so tiny and so many of them scattered about, some blending in with the snow with white coats.

Snowflakes were starting to fall on my eyelashes, I brought a hand up to my face and shielded my eyes from the falling snow… and that's when I lost my balance because I leaned forwards as I did so. My right foot slipped over the edge and I pulled myself backwards, my other foot slipping on the snow. "Esme!" I yelled, falling to my butt. I began to slide down and I tried to grab the snow to stop myself from falling but I'd already started to descend the slope.

"Bella. Someone help her!" Esme called behind me on her hands and knees. It all happened too fast for her to grab me; I was already sliding down before she even got to her knees. My butt was already starting to go numb with the icy snow… and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I saw I was heading towards some trees. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My mouth opened like I was screaming, I was trying to make a sound, but nothing. There was nothing at the moment that anyone could do but wait for me to land either at the bottom or catch myself half way down. I was trying with my feet to stop myself, the heels of my feet digging into the snow but I just couldn't stop sliding down. I put a hand over my bump and prayed for a split second that we both made this out alive. It was just my damn luck that this happened to me, clumsy Bella.

I saw my chance at grabbing a tree which was about half way down, my body was reacting quicker than my brain could process what was happening to me, shock can do that to you. Before I knew it, seconds after I saw I could do it, my left hand wrapped around the tiny tree trunk and I'd stopped. My eyes were squeezed shut as I clung to the small tree for dear life, my heart pumping far too fast against my chest.

"We're coming down; keep a hold of that tree!" Someone called behind me, a deep mans voice. I nodded and I realised I was crying, the sound startled me as it came out in a choked sob. I heard someone slide behind me a few minutes later, and then another person and another, I realised loads of people had come down to help me. "Isabella?" The same man asked me. "My name is Ian and I'm here to help you. Your mother in law told me you're pregnant so we have to be careful about this." I nodded in agreement and he slid further down. He tried to pry my hands from the tree but I wouldn't let go, I was scared stiff. "Isabella-"

"It's Bella and I can't let go." I cried to him.

"Okay Bella, were going to take this nice and slow. My friend here is called Tony and he's going to help me, there's more people behind you but don't focus on them right now. Just look at me Bella, pretend it's just the two of us, no snow, no people, just me and you about to get you safe. Can you do that for me Bella?"

"I don't know." I whispered, my voice shaken. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"I understand." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood and it switched something on inside of me.

"It's not funny!" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it to sound like I was laughing at you. I do apologize." I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he swallowed loudly under my gaze.

"I want my husband." I snapped again. "I'm not letting go of this damn tree without my husband, get me Edward!" My voice rose with my anger and fear and before I realised it I was screaming for him. "Edward, EDWARD!" I yelled and cried louder.

"Someone get her husband please, Tony?" Ian asked him.

"Bella!" Someone shouted at the top of the hill, no need to get him, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Edward!" I yelled back crying in relief. I waited until I heard his sledge making its way down the hill.

"Clear a path people." Ian shouted behind me.

"Bella." Edward called, stopping next to me. "Bella are you okay?" He touched my arm and I almost let go at his touch but I knew it wasn't safe yet.

"Do I _look_ okay?" I snapped at him and regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be, it was a stupid question, look at you!" His voice was frantic. He slid past me a little so I could see his face, he touched my cheek with his wet gloved hand and turned to someone behind me. "What are we gonna do now?"

"She needs to let go of the tree, we have a two seated sledge here… she has to slide the rest of the way down, there's no way we can drag her to the top, she's already half way down and it will-" I'd heard enough.

"What! You're crazy, I'm not letting go of this tree and I'm certainly not sliding the rest of the way down his damn hill." Fear laced every word.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waste, his mouth at my right ear. "I won't let anything happen to you Bella, trust me." And I did.

"Okay." I whispered back. "Just don't fucking let go of me." I warned him. I took in a few deep breaths, and removed my right arm from around the tree, my ass slid a bit and I swung almost wrapping myself completely around the tree, if it wasn't for Edward grabbing me, my bump would have smacked into it. I noticed how he hadn't mentioned how I was feeling, how the baby was… I hope he wasn't as worried about that as I was. I was trying not to think of the possibility; I wouldn't let myself believe that this tumble down the hill could have caused me to lose the baby. That kind of thought would crash my world and I'd never be rescued. Instead I distracted myself and looked into Edwards eyes, they sparkled green and really popped in the white cold weather. "Don't let go." I asked him.

"Never." He replied simply and his eyes burned with the honesty of his words, I trusted him with my life. Here goes… I grabbed onto him with my freed hand and waiting for a sledge to but placed near my butt. "Bella, you don't have to let go yet if you don't feel safe. Get comfy on the sledge first, I'm getting on with you and I'm gonna take us down. Trust me Bella; I won't let anything happen to you." I heard someone try to protest behind us, Ian probably but he was told to shut up by someone else knowing I wouldn't go down with anyone but Edward. How right they were.

"I trust you." I awkwardly got onto the sledge. "I trust you." I said again and it almost sounded like I was trying to convince myself so I didn't say it again.

"Good." I felt his weight behind me and my arm that was on the tree was the only thing stopping us from going down the hill, it strained under my arm as my muscles pulled tight, I moaned with the pain. "Bella you can let go." Edward said quickly, realising my position, I was afraid, but I trusted him, I let go. Edward wrapped himself around me completely, his legs tight at my sides, his arms laced around my neck like a scarf, his head resting next to mine, I could hear every breath he took, I closed my eyes, I'd had enough for today. The wind hit my face and I found it hard to catch a breath, the snow was hitting me like pins against my face, I now knew why Edward had burrowed his head next to mine, he'd felt the pain of this before. The cold felt like I was smashing through a block of ice, why would anyone put themselves through this, over and over again? These people are crazy!

I hadn't really realised we were down until Edward started to unlace himself but I grabbed on tight. "Don't let go." I warned him.

"Bella love, were down." He whispered.

"Just hold me for a second, I need to calm down." He did as I asked and no one came to check I was safe. They either didn't know yet or they were standing around us and Edward had warned them with a look not to approach me. I drew in a few shaky breaths. I felt sick, no, I was gonna be sick. I let go of Edward straight away and fell to my side throwing up my breakfast. I heaved and heaved until there was nothing left and I felt light headed. "Great." I muttered after. Edward had held my hair back kindly, I was grateful for that.

"Bella were gonna get you into the cabins." He rubbed my back and there was a tension to his voice a worry over me and I knew now for the baby. I had totally forgotten with my fear but now it was back, now I let myself panic over it.

"Edward she's gonna be okay isn't she?" I asked him, looking up at him and searching his eyes but he couldn't look at me properly. "Edward." I whispered again and felt tears pour down my face.

"I don't know yet Bells." He answered honestly and that was all it took, I blacked out.

* * *

_Drama, drama, drama and more to come in the next chapter! Fingers crossed the little nudger is okay! Only one more chapter left and an epilogue. This story was supposed to end at this one but it kept getting longer and longer ha Lots of doctor talk next chapter, it's going to be a hard one to write! But I shall do my best to deliver a sweet ending!_

_Three down, two more to go! Read and review please! _

_I'll try update next week! Please review if you have read this story and tell others about it! :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Final long chapter, its quite graphic, just a little warning!  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed i would love it if this chapter got more. Thanks to everyone who adding this story to your favouries and alerts lists! It really means a lot *smiles* Enjoy this chapter!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__Bella and Edward_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

"Bella… Bella… Bella, can you hear me?"

"Edward?" I called out.

"Bella, I'm here." He called from far away. So it wasn't him trying to bring me round. I moved my head to the side and groaned when my head spun, even with my eyes closed I felt dizzy with the motion.

"Where am I?" I groaned while my head continued to pound like I was suffering from a very bad hangover.

"You passed out, you're in the cabins." I finally opened my eyes for a split second, but it was enough time to see that it was Carlisle answering me. I tried to sit up but he gently pushed me back down, I was thankful as it made my head worse. "I think its safer for you to stay rested, you've been out for quite a while, the adrenaline and fear had put you into shock, that's why it took you longer to come round." I moaned and brought a hand up to my head and I pressed it to my forehead, my head was throbbing like it had a giant pulse beating behind my eyes and causing great pain. "How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked me in his best doctor voice.

"I have the worst headache of my life and I'm feeling light headed and dizzy." I answered honestly.

"That was to be expected, adrenaline naturally leaves you exhausted when it finally leaves your system." He was being wary. "Bella, how is your body feeling? Are you aching in any place?" And it was those two questions that reminded me of why I fainted.

"I feel nothing, I'm fine, why? Is that a bad thing?" My voice rose with each word and I began to shake with sudden panic, my eyes flew open.

"You need to calm down Bella. I'm only asking because we haven't felt the baby kick since you passed out. But don't panic or stress over it, it could be nothing at all and it wont be good for the baby if you do." His voice was neutral and it gave nothing away of how he was really feeling. If he was worried, I couldn't tell. "We need to get you back to the cabin Bella, its closer than the hospital. I've brought over some equipment in case of an emergency. Edward and I wanted to be fully prepared if you happened to go into early labour. I'll do a quick scan when we get back to the cabin and see if everything's okay."

"And what if it isn't okay?" I looked at him deeply and I saw the mask break in front of my eyes… finally, doubt was clear in those sparkling blue eyes of his.

"Then we will do everything we can, but we can't think negative Bella." His eyes tightened with his held back sadness and I nodded. I felt defeated like I already knew what had happened. It was difficult _not_ to think negative… if I lost this baby it would break a part of me, I knew that now. I suddenly felt disgusted in myself for all the times I'd moaned about being pregnant, it was all petty now. The truth was, I loved being pregnant, I loved the fact I was growing Edwards child inside of me, I loved the fact this baby was ours and no one else's, she had my blood in her and his blood, she was ours and I'd lost her.

Carlisle got up from his spot next to me and turned to find Esme. He walked over to her and he brought her into his arms protectively. I felt one light tear fall down my cheek as I watched them embrace each other. I looked around the spacious cabin and found Jasper and Alice staring at me. She was tucked under both of his arms, one side of her face was pressed against his chest and the look on both of their faces told me they were scared for me and worried. I looked away; it was too painful to see. Rose was holding little Ethan to her chest, he was sobbing silently and just seeing her child wrapped in her hands sparked sudden jealousy and longing. Emmett and Josh were at the back of the room, they were talking to each other but the look on both of their faces told me it wasn't a friendly chat.

My eyes found my father, he was staring at me intensely, his eyes wider than they should have been and I could tell he was fighting with everything he had not to shed a tear. He was a very private man, a strong figure and he always did fight against showing me his fears. When my mother died he never cried in front of me, he just let me cry in his arms night after night… but it didn't stop me from listening to his sobs in the other room. Just remembering those nights was enough to really make me cry now. What would this do to him if I lost the baby? What would it do to Carlisle? Esme? Alice, Jazz, Rose, Em… everyone? This wasn't just effecting me but them too. I finally found Edward and the thought of breaking his heart was too much to bare. I knew for a fact this would shatter him completely if I lost our baby. I don't think I could live through that if I did that to him.

Everyone silently cleared from the room while Edward crouched next to me; his eyes were rimmed red, clear he'd been crying for a while. "Everything's going to be fine Bella." He touched my cheek, his fingers light and lingering. His thumb rhythmically brushed the many falling tears from my cheek, his own eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Why don't I believe you?" I closed my eyes and let my grieving begin.

"Look at me Bella." He asked slightly aggressively and I turned to him. "Everything's going to be fine. I wont let you lose our baby, I will fight till the end for our little nudger, believe me Bella." And I did. There was no other person in this world I would trust with my whole heart, I believed him and he knew I did. He kissed me roughly like it would be our last kiss and we both silently cried into the kiss, sharing our worst fear. It was intense, private and a shared feeling crossed between us like we were connected as one. I too would fight for our little nudger, I wouldn't let myself grieve just yet. I was suddenly boosted with a confidence that everything would be fine and it was Edwards lips pressed against mine that had reassured me. This one kiss sealed our promise to our baby. When he pulled away we stared at each other and a million thoughts passed through our gaze, all the same and all about our little nudger.

We'd all finally made it back to the cabin in the cars we all came in. The drive home was silent and awkward. It was intense with a fear we all shared but everyone was trying to put on the front that everything was going to be okay, which laced the atmosphere with fakery. The atmosphere intensified to almost unbearable the closer we got to the cabin, my heart hammered against my chest while I curled in Edwards arms. Alice was at my right side and she had held my hand the entire journey home. It was a soothing gesture as her thumb brushed the back of mine and gave me little squeezes every now and then. Edward whispered sweet reassurances in my ear; each one actually brought a small smile to my face. Each kiss managed to make me melt further into his arms.

My father drove home, he knew I needed Edward's arms around me, though it didn't stop his quick glances through the rear-view mirror. Each time he looked back I would do my best to smile which told him I was fine, again adding lies to the already horrid feeling in the small space. We never spoke a word. No one did besides Edward… but his words were for my ears and mine only.

"Okay Bella." Carlisle came up to me with his ultrasound machine. I recognized it immediately from the many scans I'd had with Jacob and as soon as he rolled it into my sight I started to sob to myself. Edward held my hand the entire time. I was laid on the couch, my head supported by one of its arms. Edward was at my feet, he was holding my right hand and he watched his father turn on the machine. Carlisle was being as professional as he could, but his voice betrayed his emotions. "Could everyone leave the room please?" He asked everyone behind me and everyone did as he asked. Alice kissed me on the cheek as did Rose and Esme before they left to go to their bedrooms. Emmett brushed my shoulder with his hand and Ethan begged me if he could stay, I gave him my bravest smile and told him as kindly as I could that he couldn't stay, but I'd go see him when I was done. Jasper took him with him after giving me a knowing look that told me he wished for the best.

I found my father leaving the room. "Dad?" I asked as he turned the corner. He didn't look back as I called him, he just stopped.

"Yeah Bella?" He answered and his voice told me he was crying.

"I don't want you to go." My voice cracked on the last word, my own tears preventing me from saying more. He wiped his face and turned to me, giving me a tight smile.

"Okay Bells." He cleared his throat and walked to stand behind me at the top of my head. He got to the floor and kissed my forehead gently before settling back on the heels of his feet. He held onto my left hand and I gave Carlisle a nod.

"I'm ready." I sucked in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly as Carlisle lifted my top over my bump and smeared gel on the lower half of my bump. I felt him touch my stomach with the transducer and I closed my eyes. I'd finally asked Jacob what the proper name for the 'shower head' was, he'd found it hilarious when I told him what I'd called it before… Now nothing seemed funny at all. I'd give anything to not be in this situation and be back at the hospital having a normal scan with my best friend Jacob. It seemed so far away now, like a distant memory from another life, because this was my reality now and whatever the outcome I will have to prepare myself for the worst.

I didn't hear anything at first and I sucked in another breath as he moved it slowly across my bump. My heart pounded against my chest as I strained to hear for that heartbeat, Edward squeezed my hand as did Charlie and we all waited in silence… Seconds ticked by turning into ten seconds. I found myself counting as a distraction. As the seconds turned to twenty Edwards hand tightened on mine. When it reached thirty I heard Charlie whispered a silent "come on boy" behind me, I wished the same thing in my head, never stopping my counting. Forty gruelling seconds and I was fighting against the growing lump in my throat, praying with everything in me that he would find that heartbeat. After fifty seconds I opened my eyes and stared at Edward as he watched the machine. Fifty five seconds, a tear fell down his face and I felt like my heart had stopped beating.

A minute passed, the worst minute of my life and that tiny heartbeat filled the silence. I let out my breath and Edward let out his, as did Charlie, Carlisle smiled huge as he wiped a tear of his own away. "Is everything okay?" I asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Everything's fine." He looked at Edward and I finally looked at the monitor, the baby was upside down. "It just took a little longer than usual to find the heartbeat, because she has turned upside down Bella. You're in your last month of pregnancy so this was to be expected." He couldn't hold back the relief he felt. "There are so many different sounds the machine is picking up on, for instance your heartbeat along with the babies which takes a few seconds to separate them both, the placenta which makes that swooshing sound is louder than the rest…" He was mainly talking to himself now; my eyes were trained to the screen as I watched her lay there curled in a ball. I'd heard all this before with the many questions I'd asked Jacob, the further I got into my pregnancy, the more the sounds got harder to tell apart, it was strange, I thought I'd be able to read the sounds better.

"Thank you Carlisle." I couldn't take my eyes away from her; she was so tiny curled up, holding herself with her tiny arms. It looked unusual with her being upside down though.

"I'll go get the others." Charlie kissed the top of my head and disappeared from behind me. Carlisle cleaned the gel from my bump and I pulled my shirt down after, while he turned the machine off and all three of us stared at each other, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. They kept glancing at each other, as if they were hiding something but I couldn't care less at the moment. My baby was alive. It was a close call and it had really shown me how much I truly loved her. I felt very protective of her already and I loved her with all of my heart, I actually wanted her with me now, I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her and never let her go. I couldn't wait for her to be born.

Alice squealed with delight as she bounced into the room. "I knew it. I knew it. I just knew it!" She kept repeating over and over again as she stretched herself over the couch's back and hugged me tight. I laughed into her ear, my mood feeling a hundred times better.

Ethan ran into the room and stopped at my side, he stared at me with wide eyes and I put a hand on his cheek. "Everything's fine Ethan, I promise." And just as I said it I felt her kick again. I jumped with the feeling and Edward sprung forwards in his chair. Everyone backed away from me, Ethan looked startled. "Its okay, I'm fine, she just kicked that's all." Edward sighed with relief and pressed his head against my bump, she kicked again at his touch and we both laughed. I felt like she was kicking for the first time, I urged her to do it again. Edward kissed the top of my bump running a hand down the side and she kicked not once but twice. I laughed with joy.

"I think this is a cause for celebration." Emmett's voice boomed from the back of the room. "We can all go out and celebrate at a club." His voice got louder as he walked towards us all, everyone was scattered around me and looking relieved. "When we were on our way out I noticed a place, it had a funny name… looked kid friendly for our little ones." He grabbed Joshua and flung him over his shoulder.

"Dad!" Joshua laughed, smacking Emmett on the back.

"I'm not really in the mood to go out Em." I answered him and he moaned like the big kid he is. "Hey!" I laughed at him. "Just because I'm not in the mood to go out, doesn't mean I'm stopping_ you_ from going out and celebrating. Plus, I'd like to be alone with Edward for a while." I looked at Edward when I said the last part, this was stressful for the both of us, we really needed some alone time to get over the ordeal. I had many questions about her being upside down too, what all this meant.

"I agree." He kissed the back of my right hand and winked at me causing my traitor blush to appear.

"Oh I see…" Emmett trailed off in a suggestive way and I pulled my hand from Edward and glared at Em, who wiggled his eyebrows only embarrassing me further.

"No, Em." I growled, very aware of my father's presence in the room along with Carlisle and Esme who are as good as my own parents too. "You know, it is possible for two people to enjoy each others company without getting up to any…" I looked at Ethan, remembering we had little ones in here, then back at Emmett. "_Funny_ business." I blushed again and Emmett laughed. I wanted to curse at him but Ethan's hand on my arm stopped me. I turned to him and softened my face from my annoyance. He was staring down at my bump. "She's not kicking at the moment, but you can have a feel if you want." He nodded at me and touched the top of it, his eyes widened at the touch. He was always fascinated every time I was with him since I fell pregnant. I brushed his hair and smiled down at him.

"I think it's a good idea." Jasper perked up and we all stared at him like he'd just spoken for the first time ever. He was always usually so quite around us all but I knew from stories with Edward that it was a completely different situation when it's just the boys. Even Alice painted a completely opposite Jasper from the Jasper I'd grown to know. But I'm not going to go into details about what she tells me…

"So that's me, Jazz…" Emmett still had Josh in his arms who had fallen quiet during the conversation. "You up for it squirt? Ready to go and chat up some _ladies_…" He ticked his stomach.

"Eww dad." Joshua made a sick noise only for Em to scoff at him.

"You'll see my boy, you won't be saying that in a few years time, believe me."

"Emmett." Rosalie glared at him before she turned to the rest of us softening her features. "I agree with the guys, I think it would be good to get out before were snowed in tonight. You never know what it's going to be like tomorrow morning, we could be trapped in here all day." She looked at Em out of the corner of her eye and I knew even she was dreading that possibility. I held back a sudden laugh and I looked at Edward who was smiling and biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Your right Rose lets make the best of this place while we can." Carlisle spoke above everyone who had all cheered up considerably. I myself was feeling tons better and by the sparkle in Edwards eye, he was feeling the same way… but there was something else he was hiding, I don't know what it was but it was clear his relief shadowed it.

"Rose, mum, my room. I have the perfect outfits for the both of you. I'd prepared-" I interrupted Alice, a sudden thought occurring to me.

"Actually, I have the perfect thing for you and Rose to wear." I spoke up and Alice stared at me, her mouth falling open. "You can close your mouth Alice." I rolled my eyes at her and pushed myself up into a sitting position and sat on the couch properly. Edward naturally scooted to my side, bringing an arm around my back for support.

"_You_ have something for _us_ to wear." Alice sounded astonished matching the look on her face.

"Yes." I spoke confidently not letting her shock get to me. "Actually it's your Christmas presents but you can have them now if you want." Alice suddenly understood having helped me pick Rose's outfit and her face lit up with excitement. I looked at Rose who helped me pick Alice's and she matched her expression. "Edward, could you help me up?" He tightened his grip around my back and helped me to my feet, it was awkward and my head spun for the briefest of seconds but then I was fine.

"You okay?" Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded kissing his cheek softly before wobbling my way over to the girls.

"Go to Alice's room and I'll go root in my room for your presents." Alice squealed and spun on the spot running off managing to look elegant as she did so. Edward trailed behind me knowing I'd need help. The guys behind me had all started talking not paying any of us attention… too girly for them. From what they were saying it was all gobbledygook to me, probably talking about sports. The boys were play fighting on the floor. I really loved this family, you would never have known by looking at us all that we had just had one of the biggest scares of our life.

I had Alice in the middle held steady by Esme and Rose on either side of her. They were sat in a row on the end of her bed and they all looked excited. "Okay, I think Alice is best going first before she bursts a blood vessel." I laughed and she frowned at me but when I brought her present to view she couldn't stay seated any longer. She sprinted to her feet and walked over to me, taking the wrapped present from my arms. She walked over to a space on the floor and sat down putting the present on the floor in front of her.

The dress was wrapped in soft blue tissue paper; there were layers and layers of the stuff so you couldn't see the dress through it and it had a darker blue ribbon wrapped around it with an almost black bow keeping it altogether. Clearly I hadn't wrapped the thing; Edward would be the responsibly party for this. Was there anything the man couldn't do? "I love the wrapping; I almost don't want to rip it off." Alice laughed, brushing the soft material over her dress before pulling the bow off and loosening the ribbon.

"You could have fooled us." Rosalie said and I laughed at her.

"Eagar as always." I commented and watched as she unwrapped the many layers of tissue paper.

She finally pulled back the last layer and gasped at the fabric. The leather part of the many layers on the bottom of the dress was the top thing showing, giving off the immediate illusion that the whole dress was leather. Edwards deliberate idea of course. When she tucked her fingers under the folded dress she 'ooo'd' with delight. "The material is so soft." She whispered and finally brought the dress up. It was tangled at first, the layers confusing her, but after a few seconds she managed to find the top of the dress and she had it held up in front of her. "I love it Bella, it's so beautiful." She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "You seriously are the best." I blushed and tried not to look in Rosalie's direction, I felt bad for taking the credit but Rose had insisted I did.

"It's no problem." I whispered and couldn't keep the smile off my face whilst looking at her admiring the dress. Okay, so there was one thing I did enjoy about Christmas, I enjoyed watching people look at my presents, especially if they love it. It was hypocritical, I know, but I still feel good.

"That really is beautiful Bella." Esme gushed eyeing up the dress from her spot on the bed.

She put the dress down carefully like you would put a new born baby down. She folded it up before she sprinted towards me and hugged me as tight as she could, ignoring my bump completely. I laughed. "Easy there." She stepped back and looked down at the bump.

"Sorry Bells." She brushed my bump. "Sorry little nudger." She laughed and danced her way back to her dress on the floor. I turned to Rose with her presents behind my back.

"It's your turn now." Rose was like me, she didn't like a fuss and she rolled her eyes at me, a smile playing on the lips. I handed her the identically wrapped present first, only this time the tissue paper was a soft red, the ribbon a darker red and the ribbon an almost black. She unwrapped it on her lap with less enthusiasm as Alice, although I don't think anyone could match her enthusiasm if they tried, she was like a hyperactive pixie on speed. I tried not to watch her as much as I could but when the dress finally made an appearance I couldn't take my eyes away from them both. I was most nervous about this, trusting that Alice knew what she was talking about. I held my breath and waited for her reaction. This was something I hated about Christmas, the anticipation if the person likes the gift or not; it's not a nice feeling.

She held the dress up in front of her blocking her face from my view and I waited for her to say something. "Bella I really, _really_ love it." She brought the dress down a fractions so I could see her over the dress but she wasn't looking at me. I let out the breath I was holding and smiled wide.

"You really like it?"

"Really."

"Thank god…" I sighed and laughed. "I wasn't so sure if you would." I blushed. "Anyway, that's only part of your gift." She brought the dress down fully now.

"You bought me something else?" I nodded and she cocked an eyebrow at me suspicious. I handed her a red box with the same coloured bow on top and stepped back, she handed Esme the dress who was feeling the material, clearly enjoying herself. I was feeling a little bad not giving Esme her present yet, but I couldn't, not until Carlisle proposed again, it would ruin the whole surprise.

Rose opened the lid and peeked inside but was met by more matching red tissue that was wrapped around her dress. "More tissue, jeeze Bells, you sure you left some in the shop?" She laughed.

"Edward." Was all I said and we all laughed then. Rose plucked the stuffed tissue from the box and actually did an Alice gasp at the perfume in the box. She picked it up by its rose lid and put the box aside inspecting the gorgeous bottle.

"Bella…" She sighed and squirted a bit on her wrist. "Oh my god that's gorgeous." She handed the bottle to Alice who had made her way over to the pair. Rose stood up and shoved her wrist under my nose; I brought in a whiff and agreed the smell was lush. I hummed with pleasure. "Thank you Bella." She hugged me gently, actually aware of my bump and pulled back with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I can't give you yours tonight Esme, I have to wait until tomorrow."

"It's no problem, I don't mind waiting." She smiled at me and handed Rose's dress back to her.

"Well I still have a dress for you mum, I prepared us all for a night out." Alice said, excited now and I couldn't wait to flee the room. I did _not_ want to be in here while they were getting ready. Alice gets bossy and flustered when putting make up on, doing hairs and practically dressing you down to accessories. I felt sorry for the girls; they were in for a few hours of hell. I quietly made my exit from the room without anyone noticing and found Edward napping on our bed. I crawled up to him and snuggled in his arms following his example. I was exhausted myself with everything that had happened today and I wanted to be awake for mine and Edwards night in.

I woke up feeling refreshed from the nap; I turned my head and saw that it was 7:00pm. I moved my head to the side, feeling around for Edward but came back empty handed. "Edward?" I asked, squinting in the darkness but it was no use, I couldn't see anything. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and called his name again, hoping he was out there.

I heard a loud crash in the kitchen and gasped as my heart started to beat faster with panic. "Edward?" I shouted again and heard footsteps coming towards the door. My hands were shaking as I wrapped them around my bump protectively. "Edward is that you?" I called but whoever it was didn't answer. "Edward Cullen, if that's you, this is _so not funny_." I growled through my teeth as the footsteps stopped at the door and my breath hitched in my throat. I let go of my bump with my left hand and frantically searched for something that I could smash over the head of whoever it was. I was now beginning to think this wasn't Edward; he would have answered me if it was him.

My hand trailed along the bedside table and I eventually grasped onto something hard, it was a metal ornament of a cat. I remembered looking at it the first time I came in here, I thought it was random but it was a nice little figure. The door started to creak open and I wanted to call out but I couldn't bring myself to speak the words… then the door pushed open quickly and I saw the outline of a fat person in the doorway. "Ho Ho Ho." Edward rapped out and laughed.

"Edward." My voice sounded faint as I let go of the figure. "You idiot, I was about to hit you over the head with this cat."

He laughed harder at my angry tone and flipped on the light outside the bedroom, lighting up his Santa costume. He looked at me and I blushed as he raised an eyebrow, watching me scan over him in the suit. "Well…" He asked.

He had on a red hat and white beard; it looked strange with his bronze hair poking out at the rim, some nearly trailing in his eyes. My eyes scanned down his body, he wore the famous jacket with the white fur at the cuffs and down the front and his belly puffed out large due to stuffing. He had on red pants with again white fur at the bottom; the only thing missing from the suit was the boots and white gloves. "Where's the rest?" I whispered, still ogling over him.

"I was going to put it all on but then I heard you shout out." He chuckled.

I bit my bottom lip, holding back my laughter but I couldn't contain it. I laughed and he chuckled along with me, crawling onto the bed and sitting next to me, his legs sprawled out in front of him. "Where the hell did you find this?" I finally said after my laughter calmed down. I trailed my hand through the beard and looked into his green eyes. _He made the sexiest Santa…_

"Emmett brought it over for the kids seen as they still believe in Santa. He's gonna dress up as him tomorrow and give Ethan and Josh their presents." I smiled at the thought but the intense look in his eyes caused me bring my bottom lip into my mouth.

I leaned into him and trailed my left hand down the beard, softly fingering the fur on the coat. I heard his breath slightly quicken as I pushed my hand into the coat between two buttons and I trailed my hand up his chest. I felt his heart beating fast underneath my palm and smiled looking up at him. I raised an eyebrow. "Does he know you have this?"

"Yes." His voice cracked and he repeated what he said clearing his throat. I giggled and he blushed. "He told me not to get it dirty though…" He trailed off suggestively and it was my turn to blush.

I leaned into him, pressing the top half of my body along the side of him and he moaned slightly at the close contact. "Well in that case… this must come off then, _Santa_." I giggled then licked my lips and stared down at the suit, my hands trailing up and down his chest.

"I think that's a good idea." He whispered and placed his hand under my chin. I stared into his eyes and felt like I was seeing into his soul. I leaned forwards as he did, pressing my lips gently to his. I pulled away and tugged his beard off with his hat. We both moaned into the second kiss and I felt his tongue dash out, running along my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly and our tongues danced together moving rhythmically. The kiss quickly went from soft and sweet, to hot and eager. His hands roaming down the side of my body until he landed on my hip, he gripped me tightly and pressed me to him. I broke from the kiss; needing to breathe but his kisses never left my skin as he trailed them down my neck. "This needs to come off." He growled and I giggled at his eagerness.

I pulled away from him but his hand never left my skin as he moved his hand under my shirt. I pulled it over my head, exposing my bump and my breasts hidden away in my bra. He kissed down my neck, his hand moving up and cupping my left breast, fondling it gently. A sigh escaped my lips as I started to unbutton his Santa jacket, he moved so I could slip it down his arms, his hand leaving my breast momentarily but returning when I pulled it off. "How do I get the rest off?" Referring to the stuffed belly.

"It's has Velcro at the back." He said between kisses, his mouth kissing along my collarbone making me moan softly. I wrapped my arms around him and worked the Velcro, unfastening it and pulling his bump off, I laughed lightly and he pulled away raising an eyebrow questionably. He looked down at our bumps and he too laughed. His hand tailed from my breast down to my bump, brushing softly over it until he found the top of my jeans. I don't know how I'd managed to fall asleep comfortably in jeans. He moved over the stretched fabric and found the one button keeping them on. He unbuttoned it as I threw his own bump to the ground where his jacket now lay. His bare chest was angled towards mine and I roamed my hands down it eagerly as he worked my jeans, tugging them off of me leaving me lying in underwear. "That's better." He chuckled.

"Those pants need to come off." He nodded and pulled them off leaving himself only in his boxers. "That's better." He looked at me like I was something to eat and he wanted to pounce on me and ravish me. I gasped at the look in his eyes and he wormed his way on top of me, holding his weight comfortably for both me and the bump. He pressed himself firming against me and I could feel that he was ready for me. I moaned louder at the close contact, wishing the layers to be gone already. He could see the need in my eyes but smiled that devious smile he gets when he wants to tease me, I almost growled angrily but he moved his head down my neck kissing me furiously.

I don't know how he did it but my bra hit the floor before I registered what he had done. He didn't give me time to comment because his lips found my right nipple and he was teasing it, sucking it into his mouth. My hands weaved into his hair and I gripped onto it tightly causing him to thrust against me and moan into my breast. I groaned wanting so much for him to enter me, he was taking far too long and his thrusting against me wasn't helping one bit. I was about to beg him when I felt a gush of water leave me down below. My immediate thought was that I'd peed myself, I flushed bright red but Edward hadn't seemed to notice.

"Edward." I said, scared stiff. He moaned against me, still caught up in the moment. "Edward." I pulled at his hair but he thought I was begging him. He pulled his mouth from my breast and kissed me on the lips but I pushed against his chest. "Edward, stop." I finally said.

"What's wrong?" He was still hard and pressed against me, how had he not felt that? Had I imagined it? I stared at him lost for words, how do I explain this to him? _Oh its nothing, I think I just peed myself that's all. _I felt even more embarrassed and wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere. "Bella is everything okay?" He looked down at the bump suddenly worried, pushing his lust aside.

"I don't think so… no." I felt a small aching pain like I was on my period and I started to panic, nearly hyperventilating.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked frantically.

"I think my water just broke." My voice sounded faint and as I said the words I knew they were right. The pain told me I was right. I'd asked Jacob all about this, he told me when my water broke it could be hours before I start to feel a light cramp like I'm on my period and as I dilate more the pain will increase and become more often. Eventually when I'm at 10 centimetres the pain will feel like it's ongoing. I was now dreading the pain, I thought having period cramps was bad, how was it going to feel knowing it was to be ten times worse? I was fully in panic mode now.

Edward was looking at me like I'd suddenly sprouted a second head as I was struggling to keep my breathing in check. I was scared as hell with too many thoughts whizzing around in my head and he suddenly snapped out of it. "Everything's going to be okay Bella." He was putting on his doctor's voice. He only ever did that when he wanted to hide his true feelings, but those eyes couldn't hide back his own panic. "Just breathe. Stay calm. Everything's going to be fine." I didn't believe him; I was still worried about the pain. "Look at me Bella." I did. "Trust me." I do, I nodded and he pushed himself away from me.

**EPOV**

This was not happening. This was not happening, not now, not here. Oh god she was in labour. You need to fucking relax Edward or she's gonna freak out if you do. I watched her lay there as she relearned how to breathe normally. She was resting on her arms, staring down at her bump and taking soothing breaths. I had to look away, my heart was beating far too fast and I was beginning to lose my cool.

I knew this was going to happen, when I saw that the baby was upside down I knew it was only a matter of time before the baby was born. My father had pulled me aside before they went out and told me the news. We knew there was no chance of us going home before the baby was born, she wouldn't be allowed on the plane back knowing she could go into labour at any minute. I told her this would happen! I was suddenly angry and I couldn't be near her right now, I needed to calm down.

I got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Edward… Where are you going?" She said between pants, her chest rising and falling with her deep breaths.

"Just keep calm and keep breathing. I need to phone my father." I turned for the door and let my face fall from its mask. I wanted to do a handful of things right this second, cry, scream, punch something and rant. But I couldn't do either of those things, not right now. Now was the time to keep my cool, stop panicking and be a good husband, father and doctor. I was all she had, all they both had right now. I walked into the living room searching for the main phone, when I finally found it I picked it up only for the lines to be dead. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "This was so not happening." I growled.

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

"The lines are dead Bella; do you know where my mobile is?" I asked as I walked back to the bedroom. She was trying to sit up to walk out of the room when I got there and I ran to her. "What are you doing?" I shouted. "You need to relax Bella and stay still."

"I can't just sit in here." She moaned and I could tell she was in pain but she was trying to hide it.

"Have the contractions already started?" I asked her as calmly as I could.

"I have a bad cramp pain like when I'm on my period. It comes and goes." Shit. I wanted to say it out loud but I just nodded, placing the mask back up.

"I'm going to take you to the living room then, do you think you can walk if I help you?"

"Yes." She groaned, still panting away to help sooth the pain and her nerves. I wrapped my arm around her bare back and we moved slowly. She moaned all the way, her hand firmly placed on mine for support while the other gripped her bump. I managed to get her to the couch and she sat down, both of her hands placed on her bump as she squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on what was happening. "My mobile is in my coat pocket." She panted as calmly as she could, I was so proud of her. I bent down and kissed her forehead and ran off to retrieve her phone.

"Bella, how are you doing?" I asked when I came back. She mumbled something but I had no time to ask her what she said.

"Hello?" My father called out, the music loud.

"Dad, it's Edward." My voice was slightly panicked and I hated it. I wanted to remain calm for her. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain, dropping the phone.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked from the couch. I stared open mouthed at the view. We were officially snowed in. My car was hidden from the mountain of snow that had managed to pile up. No wonder I couldn't get a phone connection. I was surprised I got a signal on the mobile.

"Its nothing Bella, stay calm." I was trying so hard not to go into a panic attack; everything was just getting worse for us. I picked up the phone and I heard my dad yelling my name. "Dad, Bella is in labour." I said to him.

I didn't hear anything for a while, just music. I was about to ask if he was still there but then he started rambling on at me in doctor mode, away from the music. His voice echoed in the bathroom he was in. "This is what you're going to do Edward, your going to remain calm. I know you've never delivered a baby before, but I'm confident you can handle this until we get back-" I interrupted him.

"Dad have you seen it outside?" I whispered not wanting Bella to hear.

"No, I haven't." He didn't sound at all happy and I heard the music loud again as he made his way to the entrance. When he finally saw the outside he cursed loudly and apologized to someone near by. "Great, just what we need. It's going to take us an hour or two to walk home in this, and that's after it's stopped snowing." He grumbled and I instantly began to panic. "How is she doing, has her contractions started?" I walked over to Bella, closing the curtains before I did, so she wouldn't see what it looked like outside.

I knelt in front of her and smiled. "She says she's been having some bad cramps, like when she's on her period. She told me the pain comes and goes."

"How often?" He asked, now back in the bathroom.

I moved the phone from my mouth. "Bella how often does the pain come and go, have you been counting?"

"Yes, there about every five to ten minutes." She was panting.

"Is the pain getting worse?"

"Yes, the pain starts at my back then works its way to my front. Edward I'm scared." She began to softly cry and I leaned forwards, wiping the tears away.

"There's nothing to be scared of love, I'm right here." I put the phone back to my mouth. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yes, now what I want you to do is to go get some clean towels from the closet next to mine and your mothers bedroom. Lay them down on the floor, nice and thick so it's comfy for her and flat. I then want her to sit with her bum to the floor and if you can find something to support her back up so her body is angled downwards that would be ideal. Maybe some pillows?" He suggested.

"Got it." I turned to Bella. "I'm just going to get some stuff, I won't be a minute. Keep breathing and remain calm." On second thoughts, I handed her the phone to my dad and she began to softly talk to him while my father reassured her, hopefully. I pulled out an armful of thick towels, all different colours. I brought them back to the living room and dumped them on the floor. I then began to quickly move the furniture out of the way and placed the towels neatly on the ground. I piled them up thickly so nothing would leak on the carpeted floor and it would be comfy for her. I ran to our bedroom and pulled all the pillows from the bed, piling them up so she could rest on them. I moved the chair behind so the cushions wouldn't cave backwards when she rested on them. I was happy with everything.

"Thank you Carlisle. Tell my dad not to panic when you tell him, I trust Edward." My heart swelled at her words. "He's back." She handed me the phone and I gave her a quick kiss before getting back to business.

"I've done what you asked; shall I move her there now?" I knew I needed to, but my head wasn't functioning properly, it was as if all my medial training had flushed from my brain. I think it was the shock that this was suddenly happening and the fact I'm all alone and all they have. It's on my shoulders to make sure they both survive this; it would kill me if I lost either of them. My father didn't question why I'd asked that, I think he knew.

"Edward, move her carefully and slowly. I'll hang on while you move her." I agreed and placed the phone on a near by table, moving Bella slowly towards the bed I had set out. I lowered her as slowly and carefully as I could and she got comfortable on her own.

"What now?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Now you need to remove her underwear Edward, I need you to tell me if she has started to dilate." My heart began to race again at this; I've never done any of this before I didn't know what the hell I was doing. "I'm going to talk you through it Edward, I'm not leaving you." I nodded and realised he couldn't see me. "Put me on speaker Edward." I did as he asked and his voice filled the room. "Bella darling, keep breathing for me. I wanted you to take deep soothing breaths. Breathe in Bella when I ask and breathe out when I tell you too."

"Okay." Her voice was shaky and I removed her underwear while they did their breathing exercise. Bella blushed when I stared down at her, she was completely naked and I hadn't even realised her breasts had been exposed this entire time; I don't think she realised it until she was fully naked.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Bella." I whispered so my father couldn't hear and she mouthed a silent 'thank you.' She brushed her hand down my cheek and I kissed her palm before we both turned back to my father. "What now dad? How do I know if she's started to dilate?"

"This is going to sound very strange, but using a finger, could you touch the end of your nose for me?" I stared at Bella, my eyes wide as hers were too. We didn't know what to say. I did as he asked silently. "I'm going to take that silence as you have done it." He chuckled nervously then proceeded to explain. "This is how an unripe cervix will feel like. Firm, but fleshy." I said an okay and he continued. "Now feel the softness of your ear lobe." I did as he asked. "This is what it will feel like when it begins to soften and ripen." He assumed I had done as he asked and moved onto the next piece of information. "Now touch the inside of your cheek. The cervix at this stage will feel soft and buttery, very flexible." He paused and then explained himself future. "The reason for all of this is, once it reaches the final stage, her cervix will begin to dilate."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked nervously.

"I need you to feel the inside of her walls until you reach her cervix, could you tell me what stage she is at." I gulped and agreed but before I started to do as he asked he interrupted me. "Before you begin," he shouted, "I need you to get some gloves from my medical box, now her waters have burst she could have released her mucous plug during that stage which means the baby could get an infection if your fingers aren't clean. Better safe than sorry, son."

"What else should I get while I'm gone?"

"I have a set of scales and this is important Edward. Once the baby is born you will need to measure her or him. This needs to be done before she passes her after birth, which is of course the sack the baby has spent nine months growing in." I rolled my eyes at his explanation and got up from my place. My father continued to talk to Bella while I dashed about grabbing his medical box and his scales. It didn't look like an ordinary set of scales you would find in a kitchen to use for cooking. It was a long white board to rest the baby on and it measures the baby's weight.

I got back in time to hear Bella almost laughing as they were doing their exercises again. But when I came back to sit in front of her, her face cramped up and I held out my hand for her, she squeezed it tightly and breathed harder. "Don't push Bella, whatever you do, just breath and ride the pain. I know it's hard but do as I say, you could cause great pain and difficulty for yourself and the baby if you push." She did it silently as she concentrated on the pain. I assumed it wasn't so bad, not as bad as it was going to get anyway. When it was over she relaxed back against the cushions and let go of my hand. "Well done Bella, I'm so proud of you." My father gushed and I agreed with him.

"What's going on?" I heard Emmett in the background and I groaned.

"Nothing Emmett, go back outside, I can't talk right now."

"Dad, is everything okay?" Emmett's voice rose with panic.

"Not now Emmett." My dad snapped and I looked at Bella, holding back a laugh. Bella shook her head and closed her eyes, it wiped the smile from my face as I saw sweat bead on her forehead. I hated to think of my Bella in pain, seeing her like this was painful for the both of us. I wished more than anything I could take this pain away from her.

"Dad, what now?" I asked quickly.

"He's gone. Okay, I need you to feel her cervix. Have you got the gloves on?" I said yes and he asked me to clean my hands with antiseptic cream, being extra cautious that I'm fully clean. Once I'd sped a little on, wiping it around the gloves until they were lightly wet, not slimy but damp. I began to insert a finger into her. She gasped as she felt me enter her, looking at me in a panicked way. "Breathe Bella. Breathe with me." They did their breathing exercise and I finally felt that her cervix was at the final stage, it had even started to open a little.

"Dad, I think she's started to dilate already, her cervix has begun to open."

"No wonder her contractions are getting worse." My dad mumbled to himself. "I was right for you to wear the gloves; she will have passed the mucous plug. The good news is; that this isn't going to be a long labour. Your _extremely_ lucky Bella, you could be fully dilated quicker than I expected with the baby being born early, most first time mothers could be in labour between 8 to 24 hours or maybe longer for the most unfortunate. The bad news is there's no way I'm going to make it home in time. Edward, this is all down to you my son. You need to remain calm as your going to be delivering this baby."

During the time she first told me her waters broke to this very moment now, I still held on the hope my father would be home in time so I wouldn't have to deliver him. It wasn't that I was scared; I just wanted him to be born properly. I wanted a professional to be doing this, not a newbie like myself. My specialty wasn't with women giving birth; I had no idea what I was doing. I'd done a few scans in my time, I could read them easily, but I'd never once delivered a baby. Hearing my father confirm that I was going to be delivering it scared me shitless. I had to be strong. I had to accept that this was going to happen.

"Now what?" I asked my dad.

"Now we wait son. I wish I could make this easier on you Bella, I really wish I could. I wish I could take the pain away from you but you're going to have to be very brave Bella because we have nothing to take it away. I'm so sorry for that."

Bella gulped and she looked into my eyes. "I understand Carlisle. Could you do something for me?" She asked.

"Anything." He vowed.

"Get my father." She whispered softly but he heard.

_Two and a half hours later._

Bella screamed in pain as she gripped the towels under her hands. "Don't push yet Bella, ride the pain.-" She interrupted my father.

"You fucking ride the pain!" Bella yelled back furiously.

"I understand its painful Bella, but you can't push, not yet, you're not ready." I told her.

"It hurts Edward." She cried, tears streaming down her face. She was only 6cm dilated. Her pain was getting worse and without anything to help the pain she was in agony. I was fighting back the tears as it pained me to see her this way. Every time her scream pierced the air it felt like she was screaming a hole into my chest and ripping at my heart. Charlie had managed to stay quite during her contractions, but when they calmed down he was very helpful in keeping her calm. I knew her back was in great pain constantly but she was trying to remain calm for all of us. I wished deep down she would just scream and swear at me, call me all the names under the moon if it would help alleviate some of the pain.

When the contraction passed, hers arms buckled a little until her forehead rested on the towels beneath her. My father had suggested that I rub her back to help with the pain. She was currently on all fours while I massage her back but the position wasn't helping her much.

"How ya doing Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine dad. Tell Carlisle I'm sorry for cursing at him and shouting." Her voice was rough from screaming. Her contractions were every 5 minutes now, they were extremely painful for her, especially seen as I couldn't give her anything.

"He's going to be here soon Bells." I whispered to her, rubbing at her spine and massaging her softly.

"I know." She said. "I hope she's as beautiful as her father." She tried to laugh but it came out as a painful moan. When the snowy blizzard calmed down, I had managed to get some connection on the main phone line. Bella's battery had run low after about half an hour and I couldn't find my phone for the life of me. I didn't want to leave her side either seen as her contractions were so close together and she liked to squeeze my hands. It was easier and clearer to hear them too. They were able to walk home now, but my dad didn't want to be on the move while this was happening. He wanted to stay where he was and just tell me what to do. He knew he wouldn't make it home in time and if something happened on the way home while it started snowing again, he couldn't just stop and stand in the ice cold, he would have to keep moving and it wouldn't be as clear.

Emmett and Jasper soon found out what was happening, along with everyone else. Emmett, Jasper and Alice had set off on their way to get here a few minutes ago. Bella wasn't too happy about that, what with it being freezing outside and if they got here quicker than we expected them to be here, she didn't want them to see her naked. I understood completely and asked them to knock when they got here instead of just barging in. The curtains were closed so they couldn't see anything. A part of me was praying that they got here in the next hour or so, I really wanted the help and support and I wanted Bella to have Alice.

"Edward, it's been fifteen minutes, could you check her cervix again." My father asked, but just as I was about to move Bella back into a sitting position she tensed up and grabbed for my hand. I knew her next contraction was starting to happen. Bella tried to keep the scream from coming, but just like last time and the time before that her cries pierced the air and it shattered at my heart. I let her squeeze the life out of my hand until I couldn't feel the blood circulating anymore. I was glad to take some of the pain from her, I hoped it helped her. I hated seeing her in this situation… I fort the tears back once again. "Remember to breathe-" It was no use, Bella was going to scream at his advise, my father new this.

"I know, I know. It fucking hurts though, I can't take this any more." She screamed. "I want to push… please get this baby out of me Edward." She cried and I wanted to grant her wish so much but I couldn't.

_Another two hours passed by…_

"Her contractions are about three minutes apart now Edward, she should be near 8cm. You're doing so well Bella, you're so brave!" My father gushed with pride.

"Relax Bella… Keep breathing…" I found myself breathing along with her, panting in rhythm. When my father told me this was going to be a quick labour, I must admit I had my doubts… but I was thankful that she was so close to the end now. Time meant nothing to us though; the only timing I was keeping track off was the gap between her contractions and the time her contractions went on for. It pained me more the longer they went on for, now they were roughly between two to three minutes apart her contractions seemed to go on for about a minute and a half. She was in constant pain, her back cramping up completely.

After an hour of her being on her hands and knees I'd moved her back to the sitting position. I placed a hand on her bump and used my right hand to feel how many centimetres she was dilated. When my fingers came in contact with the head it freaked me out. "What is it?" Bella asked frantically. "Is she hurt? Please tell me she is okay."

"Dad I can feel the head, is that normal?" I asked, my voice shaken.

"Yes, don't panic. As she's contracting, her cervix is slowly opening up and the baby is moving down pushing at it. It's completely normal that you can feel the top of the head. Trust me, when you're near 10cm Bella, you will know it."

I heard a knock at the door and I knew it was them. Bella instantly froze and began to cry with embarrassment and the pain. "You can't let them see me Edward, please." I was in a dilemma; I didn't want to leave her side as her next contraction was about to happen any second but I needed to get something to cover her up, so I can let them in.

"Bella I'm going to leave your side for just a second. Stay calm… dad, do the breathing with her." I instructed and he immediately began to breathe with her. I dashed for the closet where I got the towels from and dragged several blankets out with me, not caring how many I got or what fell to the floor in my haste. I came back to Bella and heard more knocking on the door. "Give me a minute." I yelled angrily and unfolded a thin sheet and draped it over Bella, covering her up completely. She moved her arms over the fabric and held it over her breasts. I made sure the fabric covered up everything below before I dashed for the door.

"About time…" Emmett trailed off looking stunned at the view over my shoulder. Bella cried out behind me and Alice dashed past me, gripping onto Bella's hand in lightening speed. I shut the door behind Jasper and ran to Bella, sitting in front of her.

"Breathe Bella, keep breathing." I did the breathing with her and she looked at me, panting quickly and not pushing. "You're doing so well, you're such a brave person." She nodded and kept breathing. Alice was panting along with us and saying encouraging things, after nearly two minutes the contractions stopped. She sagged back again and cried softly, leaning into Alice.

"Edward, that was only two minutes apart and went on longer." My dad informed me calmly.

"I know." I groaned. "Emmett, Jasper, I need you to move to her head." They both did as I asked and Alice stayed by Bella's side. "Bella love, keep breathing for me. Dad-" My father interrupted.

"I know Edward." I smiled a small smile and checked to see how far she was dilated. My dad continued to breathe with her and Charlie spoke to her for a minute while I checked. Feeling the babies head freaked me out some more but I didn't let it bug me too much. I could feel now feel that she was 9cm, almost 10.

"Bella, your nearly there love." I assured her and she nodded, her eyes closed as she rested on Alice.

"Jasper, could you get a bucket of cold water." My dad instructed. "Emmett go get some flannels from all the bathrooms, as many as you can find." They both disappeared and while they were gone Bella had another contraction. She screamed almost immediately.

"It hurts." She cried loudly. "Please Edward, make is stop. I can't take any more."

"Bella, its okay, just breathe honey." Alice brushed a hand through her hair while her other hand was being squeezed to death.

"Fuuuuuuuck." Bella screamed out. This contraction went on for two minutes again; I could tell she was so close. When it was over, Emmett stepped forwards near her head and knelt down. Jasper placed the bowl at the side of her and stepped off to the side, watching on curiously. Emmett dipped a flannel in the cold water and squeezed the water out of it, placing the damp towel on Bella's burning forehead. She groaned at the cold and it seemed to help her quite a bit. I was suddenly angry at myself for not thinking of it sooner. Alice must have seen the look in my eyes. "Its okay Edward, you don't have a million hands and legs." She reassured me but I didn't feel I deserved it.

So soon Bella started to push away from Emmett, screaming with the next contraction. "Bella, if you feel the need to push, try giving a little push sweetheart; that was only a minute apart. I think you're ready." My father said and my heart starting to beat so wildly I was hyperventilating.

"Breathe Edward, Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeathe." Bella screamed out as she pushed. If I hadn't have been in the situation I was in, I would have laughed at Bella trying to make sure I was okay during a time like this. But I did as she asked and Alice and Emmett pushed away. I moved the sheet up to her knees getting a clear view of the miracle that was my baby's birth.

"Oh my god, I think I can see the head!" I yelled out.

"That's good Edward. Bella, you really need to push now, keep pushing." My dad yelled and I just heard him over the screams that were coming from Bella.

"The pains not stopping." Bella cried, falling back.

"I know Bella, because you need to push." My father encouraged her.

"I can't, it hurts too much." She cried again.

"I know Bella… Please, you really need to push." My dad continued to encourage her and Bella finally listened.

"After me Bella, you're going to give me one big push. Love, I can see the head." I told her, holding onto her knees. "Alice, Em, give her your hands, she needs to use you to push." They did as I asked. "Jasper, wet that flannel again and put it on her head, she needs to cool down, she burning up." Jasper nodded and did the same thing as Emmett, drenching the cloth, squeezing the water out and dabbing it on her forehead from behind. "Okay Bella, after three… " She nodded, plainly scared. "One…Two…Three… Push!"

She pushed hard but the baby wasn't moving, she hadn't pushed hard enough. She collapsed back against the pillows. "I can't." She cried.

"Bella please, you need to give me one really big push, you're so close…. After three. One…Two…"

"Threeeeeeeeee." She screamed out and pushed harder this time. The baby's head moved down and I could finally see the top of the head sticking out.

"Edward, support the head as it comes out." My father called out. "Bella that was amazing of you, but you really need to push harder."

"After three Bella. One…"

"Two, Threeeeee." She pushed quickly and the head was fully out, I cried with joy when I could finally cradle the head in my hands. The head was soaked with a tiny bit of blood; it wasn't as messy as I expected it to be.

"Bella, the head is out." I cried and she had the energy to laugh a little.

"Edward, stroke down the baby's nose and mouth, clear the baby from all fluids." My father instructed and I did.

"One more push, that's all you need to do Bella… one… more…. Push!" She pushed as the words left my lips, the right shoulder popped out first, then the left, I supported the back as it pushed further out. "Jasper, get me a towel ready." He moved with lightening speed and placed a towel under the baby as it came out. More blood came out with the baby and chunks of what I assumed, was bits of the placenta. "Bella you've done it love. Our baby is here!" I laughed and cried as she lay back panting furiously.

"Edward, put the baby on her chest, don't cut the umbilical cord yet." My father told me.

I lifted the baby up and it began to cry loudly. Bella laughed through her tears. "She's a girl! We have a baby girl!" I placed her on Bella's chest, the cord long enough for me to do so. "Hello little girl, my beautiful, beautiful little girl." Bella cooed. I moved up to the side of her and everyone backed off completely as they watched us both coo over the baby. I put a towel over the both of them, wrapping them up tightly to keep them both warm.

"I'm so proud of you." I kissed Bella's forehead and then stroked a hand down Elizabeth's head.

"You were amazing." She leaned up to me and kissed my lips briefly before turning back to the baby. "Hello Elizabeth." She whispered, the baby crying softly against her chest.

"Edward, I need you to get back to the bottom of Bella. She's going to have another contraction soon, not a painful one, but a tiny one because the placenta needs to come out now." I was starting to panic over this. "Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Could you wrap the baby up tightly, she wasn't ready to be born yet so she needs to remain warm at all times. Edward, this is the last part, I promise. Bella, you've done amazing, this shouldn't hurt."

"Okay." Bella sounded just as I felt, panicked and scared.

"Bella let me know when you start to feel a light contraction." We waited a few minutes and then Bella said she started to feel a slight pain; my father let us know that that was the placenta detaching from her walls and was ready to be passed. Bella braced herself. "Push when you feel the need to Bella, just like when you did with the baby. Edward, pull very gently on the cord to bring it out, don't pull hard, let Bella do the work here."

Bella pushed and moaned but didn't scream in pain, the placenta passed quickly and fell onto the towels. It wasn't a pretty sight and my dad instructed that I fold it in the towel it landed on and move it to the side; apparently I've to measure it soon along with Elizabeth to check everything is healthy and right. The bleeding almost stopped after the placenta passed. I massaged her abdomen every 15 minutes to help the uterus return to size and the stop the bleeding completely.

I tied a string around the cord about 4 inches from the baby, and another 4 inches away from that and then cut in-between. Elizabeth fed from Bella which was a very good sign, we knew this was dangerous and she would need the extra care and attention a typical baby would receive if it was due on time. She was a month early which causes complications. If she doesn't feed regularly and gain weight over the next week or so or is unable to keep a certain body temperature on her own, it would be a bad sign.

After she fed I measured her. She's 4lb and 3ounces. It's still a little underweight, but it was to be expected with her being premature. She now lay in Bella's arms fast a sleep, moving her mouth slightly and gurgling a little. She was a fascinating little creature to say the least and I already loved her with everything I had in me. Staring down at my two beautiful girls I knew I would do everything in my power to protect them from harm. They both had me wrapped around their little fingers and I couldn't complain; I loved it.

Alice had helped to clean up Elizabeth with some warm water. She got us some baby clothes and they carefully dressed her. I was overwhelmed and pretty numb from the whole ordeal. I just didn't know what to do with myself. I kept staring at them and blinking… Was this real? Was I really staring at my little girl and my wife? Were these two really _mine?_ Bella kept glancing at me and her eyes sparkled with joy and life, you wouldn't have thought by looking at her, that less than half an hour ago she had just given birth. It was as if the whole experience had filled her with new energy. She seemed perky and awake but I knew soon enough it would hit her and she would be fast asleep.

Which brings me onto my next bit of news… Our baby girl had managed to be born on Christmas Day! Alice had squealed the news causing Elizabeth to burst into tears. When she was born it was two minutes past midnight. Three minutes earlier and she would have been a Christmas Eve baby. Either way, she was just as special and I'm happy she was born on such a special day. Our Christmas baby. What better present could parents ask for?

My father had rung half an hour later. He told us they'd all managed to catch a ride in a huge truck which was slowly making its way to the cabin. The snow was pretty thick so it was going to take a while getting here. I now lay in bed with Bella wrapped in my arms, our baby girl lying in her arms. Once the whole drama was over Emmett had asked me why I was nearly naked expect for my boxers. Bella blushed furiously and they all got the picture of how this all started… _no secrets in this family._

_

* * *

_

_Last chapter next, it won't be as long as the others, just a small epilogue to end the story! Elizabeth is fine, she may be premature but she's a little fighter and the lucky parents sleep the night away without any complications. _

_I've never personally had a baby before or seen someone give birth in person. I've only done my research and from what I gathered this is how it goes, especially home birth. I apologize if it's all wrong or you feel it was too rushed. I would have made it longer but I didn't want the chapter to just drag on and on with Bella screaming away. I think you all got the picture that it was painful. Apologize again if you think it was too graphic, I wanted you to experience what they were going through at the time!_

_Thanks for reading, make sure to drop a review! I'll post the epilogue soon._


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

_**A/N: **Here it is, the final chapter of this story. Its only short to just sum up christmas day. I hope you like it!_

_*Picture of Esme's ring and the gifts on our profile.*  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Copyright of original story & characters Stephenie Meyer. _

_**POVs: **__Bella_

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

**BPOV**

"She's gorgeous." Charlie whispered, stroking Elizabeth's heads while she lay wrapped up in his arms. It was Christmas morning and last night seemed so surreal. When I woke I started to cry thinking it was all a dream and that I didn't really have my baby girl to hold in my arms. Edward brought me into his arms and hugged me, calming me down rubbing soothing circles down my back.

"I had the worst dream Edward…" I cried desperately, willing my dream to be a reality.

"What was it, love?" He asked me, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I dreamt I'd given birth, it was so traumatic. You was there and you-" He cut me off.

"Bella love, it wasn't a dream." He said a little worried, gauging my reaction.

"What?" And then I heard the baby cry outside and my heart swelled at the sound a huge smile spreading over my lips. I felt so stupid for assuming it was all a dream, I blush bright red and Edward chuckled, looking extremely tired. "How long have you slept?"

"I've had about an hour. I was taking care of Elizabeth while you slept; now Rose has got her and my mother." He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and then the events of last night came flooding back to me. I kissed Edward softly.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips. He brushed a hand down my face and pulled away.

"No, thank you, for bringing the second most beautiful girl into this world." I blushed at his words and he chuckled. "Ellie will want a feed."

"Ellie?" I raised an eyebrow and he blushed.

"Just a nickname Emmett started using, it caught on." He knew I hated Ellie and all the other nicknames that came with Elizabeth; I loved her name just as it was. But it was a nickname I would have to get used to. Emmett loved nicknames and if he ever found out I hated it he would never stop calling her it. I sighed and nodded getting out of bed grumpily, stretching my sore back.

"Go back to sleep you." I called over my shoulder.

I'd fed Elizabeth in the bedroom with Edward and then handed her over to my dad who was currently gushing over her. I wasn't comfortable with the whole feeding process yet and I certainly wasn't going to do it in front of the family. Ethan was sat on the couch besides me, I had my arm around him and he was resting against me. "Where's little Betty?" Emmett's voice boomed from somewhere behind us.

"I can live with Ellie, Emmett, but so help me god, if you start calling her Betty I'm going to seriously-" He cut me off laughing.

"Wow, calm down there little mummy."

"Enough Emmett, I'm not in the mood. And don't start calling me little mummy either." I snapped. Ethan giggled next to me and laughed at his dad being told off. "Where is everyone anyways?"

"Carlisle went to fetch our cars with Jasper, Alice and Esme." Rose replied who was sitting on the arm of the chair Charlie was sat in. Elizabeth had gripped onto her finger. "Their heading into town to fetch a few things for you and Ellie." I moaned at her name. "Blame Emmett, he's been calling her it all morning, you know how things catch on." She said in an apologetic tone. I nodded and closed my eyes, resting my head on top of Ethan's.

"What happened to your bump?" Ethan whispered. I hadn't even noticed that it had gone down. I didn't know what I looked like naked but I looked a lot better without the bump and I seemed to be fairly flat.

"That's what happens when you give birth." I whispered back.

"Why?" He whispered back innocently.

"Well, when a mummy has a baby inside of her, it grows to the size of Elizabeth now." I felt his head shift slightly as he looked at her. "When the baby grows, the mummy's belly grows too."

"So when the baby comes out the belly goes down." He finished for me in a whisper.

"Exactly." I kissed the top of his head and looked over at my beautiful girl.

When Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper came back, they brought in a huge package and I immediately wondered what it was. It soon became clear though when the wooden pieces were removed bits at a time. Jasper and Emmett spent the whole morning fixing up a crib, it was pink and white and completely adorable. I lost count of the amount of times Emmett bashed his fingers with the hammer, in the end Carlisle had to pry him away from it and finish the job himself. Jasper was in absolute stitches the entire time.

Carlisle told me and Edward that he, Esme and Charlie would stay with us for a month. He's phoned back home and let the hospital know what's happened, they understand the situation completely and told him they both needed a vacation anyway. I was a little surprised that my father got the time off, but he shrugged his shoulders and said. "Not much happens in Forks anyways, they can live without me for a few weeks." We had to stay with Elizabeth being premature, she couldn't fly until she was totally healthy and at a weight that Carlisle seemed to be happy with. So far she has been a total star, she's hardly cried today, she fed when she wanted to and she fed well. Carlisle seems pretty certain she will be healthy enough in a month's time.

Rose and Emmett phoned a few people and their staying until January 2nd so we get to spend New Years with them. Alice, owning her own clothes shop, gave herself the time off and thankfully Jasper doesn't need to be back at school until a week after that. So their also staying and leaving with Rose, Em and the kids. Edward was extra happy to have his family with him, seen as its Elizabeth's first New Years; we wanted the whole family to be around.

Ellie, as everyone seems to call her, adores Edward. I was right all along. I knew when she kicked it was because she felt his presence and she couldn't wait to meet him. She cries for him when he walks into the room, not matter who is holding her, including myself. She's already a daddy's girl and I'll admit it, I'm a little jealous already.

Me and Edward sat on the couch with Elizabeth asleep in his arms, while everyone opened their presents in front of us. When Emmett walked out in the Santa suit I flushed bright red and excused myself to the toilet. Emmett wasn't happy with my reaction that usually has him in stitches; he pulled Edward aside and asked him if he wore the thing while we did our _funny_ business. Edward laughed and told him he'd never know. So it was hilarious receiving death glares from Emmett, you could tell he wanted out of the outfit as soon as possible, but he couldn't disappoint his twin boys.

Everyone had just about finished opening up their presents and we were getting to the final big proposal. My father was second to last to open his present from us and I'll admit, I was incredibly anxious over his reaction. He opened it when no one was looking at him (guess where I get that from) and when he finally opened up the black box he gasped and looked at me stunned. "Bells…" He said in a warning tone.

"Blame Alice!" I said straight away, my heart hammering hard.

"You know I hate it when you spend so much on me." He said, looking down at the Rolex watch again.

"Dad, we wanted to treat you to something nice. You've been an amazing father to me and buying you this watch doesn't even come close to repaying you for what you have done for me over the years. So please, don't complain." I giggled.

He closed the case and I gulped, expecting him to give me it back. But when he put it aside and came over, giving me a soft kiss on the forehead and a silent "thank you" I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. He sat on the couch next to Edward, picking up his present from us and putting it on. We all turned to Carlisle and Esme, everyone suddenly excited.

I had butterflies as I kept glancing at them both, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face and everyone found it unusual seen as I was like scrooge over Christmas and hated the whole day, but everyone put it down to baby joy. Everyone was in the know; it was only Esme that was completely clueless. She had opened up her presents from everyone else and it was my turn. We had it all planned out…

"Here you go Esme, Merry Christmas." I said handing her the two wrapped presents; again, both wrapped in tissue paper. "How much tissue paper did you buy Edward?" I giggled and he shrugged looking down at Elizabeth. I kissed her forehead, breathing in that new born baby smell, then Edwards lip causing Josh to 'eww' at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed looking back at Esme.

"Thank you dear." She said and began on the first one, the necklace. This time instead of blue tissue paper or red, hers was wrapped in different shades of purple. She carefully opened up the necklace and was in awe at the site before her. Carlisle glanced at me and he winked getting excited.

"What kind of necklace is that, it's really long?" Charlie asked and Alice looked at him like he just asked the most ridiculous question.

"It drapes down your back." She explained.

"Why would you want a necklace to drape down your back, aren't they supposed to go at the front?"

"You will see Charlie." She laughed shaking her head and he left it there.

"I love it Bella." Esme leaned forwards and kissed my cheek. "Thank you son." She kissed Edwards and then turned back to her second present.

Everyone waited anxiously as she tore at the tissue paper and finally reached the smooth white dress. Her eyebrows furrowed as she lifted it up and stood to see the full length of the dress. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked breathlessly a look of shock on her face. Carlisle took the dress from her and kissed her cheek softly. He handed the dress to Alice and bent down on one knee. "Oh my…" Esme sighed.

"Esme, you have made me the happiest man alive these past twenty eight years. You have given me three wonderful children who have produced the most beautiful grandchildren and all that is because of you. We have stuck by each other through the hardest and easiest of times and I simply couldn't imagine my life without you being in it. Esme Cullen, in honour of our wedding anniversary, would you continue to make me the happiest man alive and renew our vows?" He opened the box and everyone gasped in the room at the most stunning diamond ring. It had five small diamonds and a large one towering over them. It was a silver ring and on the inside he told us it was engraved with their names.

"Of course I'll marry you." Esme cried and everyone jumped in and gave them a hug, me and Edward stayed back as Elizabeth started to cry with the noise. I kissed Edward deeply and hummed when I pulled away giving Elizabeth a soft kiss on the forehead. Edward started to rock her and we walked back to the bedroom where he sung her a lullaby. It was the most beautiful song, a song I've never heard before and it brought tears to my eyes. Within five minutes Elizabeth was fast asleep and I hugged Edward staring down at our darling baby girl.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Cullen." I smiled up at him and knew my life was complete now and I'd found my happy ever after.

* * *

_Well there it is! I loved writing this little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Make sure to leave me a review to let me know what you thought! Thank you._


End file.
